Revival Trilogy
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: The Olympians are in deep trouble: Gaia is rising once again with the help of Khaos. The Chinese Gods offer to help, and send First and Second Squad to Camp Olympus, but only one person, or god, can and HAD defeated the Destroyer, at the cost of his own life. They need him…but is there a deeper secret as to how to get Hawk back?
1. Book 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**AN: AN: Originally didn't plan to post this, but I thought: What the heck?! Just post it. And, anyway, it's my story, I get to choose what to do with it.**

**14/02/15: The Olympians are in deep trouble: Gaia is rising once again with the help of Khaos. The Chinese Gods offer to help, and send First and Second Squad to Camp Olympus, but only one person, or god, can and HAD defeated the Destroyer, at the cost of his own life. They need him…but is there a deeper secret as to how to get Hawk back?**

* * *

Prologue:

Hestia looked around the annual Summer Solstice meeting, and sighed. This was not how family was supposed to act. Zeus was currently being chewed out by Hera, the goddess of marriage herself, while Hades was arguing heatedly with Demeter about keeping her daughter. Persephone sat to the side, looking annoyed at being the subject of attention.

Poseidon and Athena were arguing about the Athens incident, although it had happened a _long_ time ago. Ares was currently flirting with Aphrodite, also sharpening his knife, while Dionsyus was flicking through a wine magazine. Hermes was looking at his caduceus-phone, while Apollo and Artemis were having their usual 'I'm older' argument.

Hephaestus was fiddling with something in his hands, scowling at Aphrodite. He then sighed as well, waving slightly to Hestia, the only one who didn't tease or hate him. She smiled warmly, nodding back, making Hephaestus feel better at this consolation from his aunt.

It was only when several beings suddenly morphed from the ground under them did their conversations slowly dwindle to a stop. One of them stood forward, being the god of power, one of which he was highly respected for.

Beside him stood Zhu Rong, the god of fire, in all of his glory, hand in hand with his wife (the god of power's daughter) Eagle, the goddess of agriculture. Eagle's many brothers and sisters stood around them. Wong Tai Sin, the god of healing; Guan Yu, the god of war which included physical and strategies of war; Erlang Shen, the god of knowledge; Chi You, the second god of war - made immortal because of his skills; Mei, goddess of skill and weaponry; Zai, the god of strength and patience; Re, the goddess of wonders and memories; Hë, the god of water; Mi, the goddess of discovery and justice; and Bao Qing Tian, the god of judgement.

Zeus stepped forward. "Lëi," He said respectfully to the oldest god in the room. "What can we do to be of service?"

Lëi sighed. "Tell me, Zeus. What do you know of our youngest: Hawk?" Hestia spoke up.

"Hawk? The Chinese god of Creation and Protection?" She remembered back then, when they were first created. The children of Kronos and Rhea, along with Aphrodite, had met all of the gods after their creation, and she was particularly fond of Hawk.

However, only Hawk had met _all_ of the Olympian gods. He was someone who had this aura around him that could make him immediately trustworthy. That, combined with the fact that he was peaceful and was the youngest, yet strongest, intrigued her. She cringed as she looked at the murderous look on Artemis' face until it slipped off as Eagle sent a sharp glare to her. She sighed. Except for the fact that he didn't get along with Artemis' 'man-hating' ways.

He may have been mostly peaceful, but he had an attitude when he wanted to. Especially if he was angry at something. She chuckled, remembering his amusing way of purposely talking in long old sentences in Old Chinese just to annoy and frustrate someone.

She, along with most of the minor gods, were upset when he passed.

Eagle nodded at the mention of her brother. The other Chinese gods also seemed upset. Even thousands of years later, the mention of their late youngest brother still made them upset. "Yes. My brother."

"What about him?" Athena asked.

Eagle blinked. "The thing is, we think that Hawk is not where we think he is. He is not in the void of the faded."

"What?" Zeus asked, confused.

Eagle sighed. "He is not in the realm of the faded. We think that there is more to his death than it seems, and we will send some that could hopefully help you here."

"Hopefully?" Zeus asked, as the gods and goddesses exchanged worried glances.


	2. Book 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**AN: I know that's it's OOC, but this was one of my first stories, and I wanted to keep it like that, so…yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The gods and demigods watched as some people come forward, clearly being led by the Chinese gods. They were an odd group. There was a Chinese black haired guy, along with an oni-like girl. A man, looking like he was uncomfortable yet the eldest in the group was walking somewhere near the side. A rabbit was hopping along, looking around with curiosity, which drew several quiet 'awws' from the demigods. The other only female in the group was looking like she was shoving the short man beside her to the ground, which he was doing as well in return. A large Chinese lion came forward, its eyes fierce, while, beside him, two monster-like people stood, reduced to something that vaguely resembled a human, though they still looked out of place.

Finally, there was a grey haired teenager, whose dark eyes intimidated those who tried to stare at him. He stayed calm and composed, while the others were openly gaping at the place. Hestia watched them, amused, from a distance. She was in her 8-year-old form, and, even though most ignored her, she was surprised to see the calm one nod slightly to her, his eyes glinting with amusement. She frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly. He seemed familiar. She turned to the gods, who were just looking at them. She was stunned to see Hades wear the faintest of smiles to the grey-haired boy.

She then smiled warmly at him, before turning to the Chinese gods, who were letting the people in front of the gods. The teenager, around 17, bowed in a different fashion instead of kneeling. Zeus, thankfully to him, knew this, and nodded as the odd grey haired teenager bowed to him, before rising.

The others scrambled to do the same, while Lin Chung looked around. Hestia frowned, trying to read his mind, only to fail terribly, sensing strong barriers in his mind, possibly made by one of the Chinese gods. However, the signature of aura was familiar to her, as if she knew the god personally before.

The demigods approached them cautiously, the one with grey hair and dark eyes intimidating them more than any of the odd looking ones. They were wearing clothes, possibly different from their normal ones. They were now wearing t-shirts and jeans or pants. Lëi sighed, seeing some of the others trip slightly. However, Lin Chung moved around easily, as if he was used to wearing this.

Lëi stepped forward, looking at the gods and demigods, along with the small group from Big Green. They looked at him expectantly, to which he spoke. "As you know and are possibly informed of, we are here today to send these people here, who could help us with something that was last fought in China.

"Our enemy is currently in China, and it won't help us to stay in there. They are to be informed of everything that is going on. Is that understood?" The gods nodded hurriedly, before the Chinese gods vanished, Eagle sending Lin Chung a strange look before also disappearing.

The demigods went back to their things, while 10 stayed behind, looking at them oddly. The gods and goddesses vanished. They approached the group of 10, who were standing around. They had already started arguing, Lin Chung standing to the side.

Perseus Jackson approached the grey haired teenager. "What are your names?"

Lin Chung looked over from where he was standing to the side. "I'm Lin Chung. This is Jumpy Ghostface," He gestured to the rabbit who had appeared briefly out of the tangled limbs, "Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray," He pointed to the two people who were elbowing each other earlier, "Mr. NoHands, Alpha Girl Latifah and Kowloon," He pointed again at the three people, "And Golden-Eye Husky, Hurricane and Archer Lee."

"Archer?" Jason Grace questioned, tilting his head.

Lin Chung nodded. "He uses the bow quite often."

"Do you know why you are here?" Annabeth Chase asked, looking frustrated at the limited information she had received earlier ago. Lin Chung shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We came here this morning, and are suddenly told to go along with everything. We do not argue with the gods themselves, especially since they nearly begged us when the others were considering of not doing it." Percy turned to Annabeth, who frowned.

"You can stay in different cabins for now. We'll talk to Chiron later on. For now, let's go to archery." Lin Chung turned to the still arguing group, before turning to Percy.

"Do you have any cold water which you can splash on them?" Percy looked at him oddly, but obliged, sending a strong gush of water to them. They split up, still growling at one another. Percy led the way, the group still gaping at the place. He frowned slightly at Lin Chung. The sharpshooter was not gaping at the place, looking around while, surprisingly, looking rather amused.

They reached the archery range soon enough, where Archer immediately pulled out his bow, and started shooting the target with it, 2 out of 3 arrows hitting the target each time. Lin Chung picked up a bow, with the others doing the same, before looking at Percy, who was not doing the same thing. He fired a single arrow, before turning to Percy.

"You aren't going to practice?"

Nico winced while the others cringed. The squads simply looked confused. "No. Percy has had trouble before with the bow. _Very_ bad aim."

"How bad?"

Percy winced, looking around. He hesitantly picked up a bow, and any other demigods in the area immediately scurried out, dropping their bows in their haste. Pretty soon, only the group was left. Lin Chung chuckled. "That bad?"

Percy nodded, cringing again. "Yep."

"Then we'll work on it." The demigods looked surprised at Lin Chung's statement.

Percy shook his head. "I had the blessing of Apollo, and I _still_ can't hit the target."

Lin Chung shrugged, before gesturing to the target. "Fire at will." The demigods looked at one another, before the others backed away. The group hesitantly backed away as well, seeing the demigods do the same. Percy then fired, the arrow heading straight for a demigod several _metres_ away from the target. Lin Chung immediately put out a hand, and a purple shield appeared, blocking the arrow and bringing it back from the panicked demigod.

Lin Chung looked at the still cringing group, before he looked at Percy's stance. He then started changing Percy's position. "Legs apart, chin up, shoulders back, relax. Bow: Grip it firmly, but not tightly." He corrected Percy's position as he spoke.

Percy nodded, before firing another arrow. This position was different. It was different from the ones that Apollo and Artemis tried to teach him before.

This one actually nearly hit the target, and the demigods stared. Some children of Apollo came over, jaws wide open, seeing Percy hit the target. Lin Chung then shifted Percy's position some more, before letting him fire another arrow, one that hit the target.

More demigods came over, until a crowd surrounded the group. Percy looked slightly uncomfortable, but Lin Chung simply told him, "Don't ever get distracted with anything around you. That is how you fail. You lose concentration, the arrow flies somewhere else completely."

Percy nodded, before firing another arrow, one which nearly hit bulls-eye. He stared at his own arrow. In just 12 seconds, Lin Chung had managed to get him to shoot an arrow properly. Lin Chung didn't change his position, instead getting him to fire more arrows.

"Is he constantly like that?" Nico hissed to the group. They shrugged, but Kowloon looked thoughtful.

"Half-half. This is one of his good days."

"Good days? He taught you?" Latifah turned to her team's member. Kowloon nodded, shuddering slightly.

"Yup. Taught me how to fight with a sword and not to disobey anything he says."

"Why?" But Kowloon ignored the question, seeing Percy look like he was about to protest running to the lava-climbing wall and back. Kowloon nodded vigorously, to which Percy took as a bad sign, and immediately took off like a shot. Lin Chung watched him come back, before handing him the bow again, and ordering him to fire another arrow.

Percy did so, though his stance was still slightly off. Lin Chung once again ordered him to do the same thing. "Go, until the stance is almost instinctual."

Percy looked at Lin Chung incredulously, before deciding that the glint in his eye wasn't a good sign, and ran back and fro. The crowd parted a way for him, seeing him get better with the bow.

Grover Underwood turned to the teenager. "Don't you think that this is a bit too...much?"

Lin Chung shrugged. "When I was taught, when my teacher taught me, we would do it for a day. I was forced to do this for a _month._ Percy is going to be better off like this then how _I_ was taught."

The demigods didn't even turn when they heard a hunting horn, too interested in seeing Percy run to and fro, getting better. Even Chiron didn't take any notice of the miffed hunters and goddess who walked up, angry at not being noticed. Most of the demigods then noticed the group, and immediately bowed to the stiff goddess.

Percy was just about to fire an arrow, before he noticed Artemis, and his arrow went off. Lin Chung slapped his arm, before crossing his arms. "What did I say?" Percy cringed, rubbing the spot that was now aching terribly. Gods, he had a hard hit when necessary. Percy, at first, had nearly doubted his strength because of his lean figure. Now…not so much.

"Never lose concentration even with things going on around you?"

Lin Chung fixed him with a flat look, and he cringed again, before bowing to the goddess. Artemis ignored him temporarily, looking at the sharpshooter out of curious eyes, having faintly seen the arrow before this failing arrow. "You managed to teach Percy how to use a bow?"

Lin Chung frowned. "Slightly. He still needs to work on his stance, Lady Artemis." There was only a hint of mockery in the title, one that Artemis noticed, but decided to ignore. She was frustrated, that was sure, but she had no proof to suddenly attack him.

The twelve-year old goddess nodded. "Very well." She pulled out her own bow. "Are you good with archery?"

Lin Chung nodded slightly, a sort of gleam in his eye. Artemis nodded firmly. "Then I challenge you to an archery competition. First to hit 10 arrows wins." Lin Chung didn't look fazed, instead, picking a bow from the ground, and a quiver full of arrows.

He nodded at Artemis, who turned to Chiron. Chiron looked at them, before shouting out. "Go!" Immediately, arrows came springing out of the two's bows, thudding as they hit the target. Artemis finished soon enough, not even turning to Lin Chung's target.

Until she heard Chiron's astonished voice. "V-Victory goes to...Lin Chung." Artemis turned, enraged, at her competition's target. The arrows were almost directly in the middle, one on the top of the other. On her's, one of the arrows was slightly off.

"I believe I win, _Lady_ Artemis." Lin Chung then turned to the group of stunned demigods. "Should we go?" They nodded, instantly dropping their bows before walking away.


	3. Book 1: Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter…a bit long, I know.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Alright campers, gather around!" Chiron's voice rang in the crisp air. Everyone approached him, knowing what was going to happen. Capture the Flag. They turned to the group of smirking hunters, and mentally groaned at the sight of the silver-eyed goddess standing in the front. "The goddess, Artemis, shall be playing with her hunters!"

They didn't stand a chance.

The group looked confused, walking forward as well. Chiron had already informed them that they only had to send one person to join the campers from their group, and they had, generally, chosen Lin Chung.

"You have an hour to prepare!" With that, the crowd dispersed, the campers heading in the direction of the forest, near Zeus' fist. Annabeth spread out a map of the whole forest.

"Alright. This time, Percy, Nico and Clarisse will go forward and get the flag. The Athena, Dionsyus, Morpheus, Nemesis and Hermes cabin will defend. The other cabins will go. The Apollo cabin will take the 'bait', and go off. I will go with that group. Is that clear?"

Lin Chung shook his head from where he had been watching the group on the tree. By now, his control over his panther vision had improved considerably, so that he could use it just by focusing on the person. He leapt down, landing neatly, before turning to Annabeth, and scaring almost everyone there. "That won't work."

"Why not?" Annabeth demanded, recovering from her temporary shock.

Lin Chung looked at the map. "Simple. You are sending most of the cabins to attack. The hunters are hunters. They hunt things. It will be easy for them to find the flag, and only putting little thought for defence is one of the many reasons why the hunters have had a 57 winning streak." The demigods cringed, not realising that Lin Chung shouldn't know this.

"The way to do this is to put more cabins on defence. I agree, we will put the Apollo cabin somewhere near the front, but mostly only as archers to cause confusion. The hunters are fast, and so _we_ have to move quickly through the forest.

"To get the flag, you must have a balance between strength, brains, and speed. Someone quick from the Apollo or Hermes cabin can go and get the flag. I think everyone will agree that Percy will go collect the flag. We can send someone from the Ares cabin as well, if necessary, and someone from the Athena cabin.

"The hunters will put on some sort of 'bait'. Nico and some counsellors will go and 'fall' for the bait."

"Why me?" Nico asked, confused.

Lin Chung turned his piercing gaze at him. "Simple. If we send to many people who are considered 'weak' to the hunters, they will instantly know that it is a fake. If we send someone, one of the Big Three to go, they will fall for it."

"What about me?" Percy asked. "I would usually go straight for the flag."

"But it isn't unheard of from you to go on defence, is it?" Percy shook his head, and Lin Chung continued. "Right." He then looked up, a gleam in his eye. "Tell me, what are the rules again?"

Annabeth shrugged. "No maiming, no killing. All campers are allowed to use their powers to the full. Artemis is restricted from showing her true form. Why?"

Lin Chung smirked, before showing them the map of the forest again.

* * *

The conch horn sounded, and the campers and hunters took their places, starting to sneak up on one another. Soon, the sounds of metals clashing took place of the silence that had gone before.

Lin Chung watched from his perch on the tree, watching with accuracy where Artemis was currently hacking her way through the campers, confident that she would succeed. Phoebe was following her closely, and Lin Chung smirked, before leaping down as they entered the clearing.

He was now the only thing between the hunters and the flag. Phoebe approached him, hunting knives out. Lin Chung looked at her, amused, before flicking his hand, and sending her to a tree, which bound its' branches around her. Phoebe screamed in outrage, before trying to escape.

Lin Chung sighed, before a gag covered the huntress' mouth, and the knives were pried out of her grip. She was then covered with the purple aura, surrounding her. He turned to Artemis, drawing his staff.

Artemis pulled out her hunting knives, smirking. She then charged at him, only for him to dodge, and immediately try to sweep her legs out from under her. She tripped and fell, before springing back up again. She had underestimated how fast he could move.

She then charged him again, Lin Chung once again dodging the blow, and blocking the second one that had come out of nowhere. He then feinted a blow to her left, and, as she moved to block it, then changed to her right, to which she also protected easily. Artemis frowned. This was familiar.

Immediately, he then swept her feet from under her once again, causing her to fall down again in some sort of gunk that the Hephaestus Cabin had created, and she growled, before charging him again, feinting low, before trying to strike him.

He blocked the blow, before turning around, and flinging her to a tree. He then leapt forward, before blocking a blow and trying to land a blow on her, only to fail, before he kicked her.

He could faintly hear the clash and shrieks from the outside, but Artemis seemed to focused on trying to land a blow on him. He mentally shook his head. Her weakness: She was too competitive. Luring her away from the flag was easy: They were already back to the very opening of the forest.

He could still sense that the flag was in place, and Phoebe was still struggling. He dodged another blow, sensing Artemis' frustration grow, before the moves became more rapid. Several silver blasts started coming to him, forcing him to create a shield to block. Another weakness: When people got angry, they got careless. This was how he managed to land a blow to her side.

It knocked her into a tree, where she fell to the ground, covered in the same gunk once again. Lin Chung cautiously approached her, barely dodging a strike that was made out of anger, before he was knocked into a boulder nearby. He gasped sharply, feeling several of his bones either dislodge out of place or break.

He turned, seeing Artemis head up the flag, trying to free her huntress, before simply grabbing the flag and running to the boundary line, encouraged by the trapped huntress. He fell to the ground, his bones not moving properly.

He placed a hand to his ribs, his hand glowing purple. It mended his ribs slightly, but it still stayed broken. He cursed. He had let her his him too hard. However, through his pain, he smirked. She had fallen for the trap.

* * *

Artemis ran to the boundary line, her hunters following her. She turned, and cursed to herself in Ancient Greek. She had let that boy hold her off for too long. The campers were already running forward with the hunters' flag. She stopped in surprise, seeing Zoë carry another flag. They stared at one another, before taking off together.

Artemis ran faster, reaching the boundary line...only to stop in surprise as the flag vanished from her grasp. The hunters gasped, before turning in outrage. The campers ran over the boundary line, the flag that Percy was carrying turning into a sea green, with a trident on it. Zoë Nightshade was also running, but it was too late…Percy had already got over.

The campers erupted into cheers, and Chiron, sounding slightly pleased, shouted out. "Win for the Campers!" There was cheering, until Artemis stormed back the direction she had gone, everyone following her, confused.

She was covered in gunk, she had been outwitted by a mere _boy_, her hunter was trapped in something she couldn't free her off, and the campers had broken their 57th winning streak. She found the grey haired teenager, hand on his ribs, still healing it.

She immediately stormed over, the campers inhaling sharply. Artemis slammed a foot onto his ribs, and several cracks were heard, but Artemis ignored it. "Free my hunter!"

"No." The simple, blunt answer was shocking to both hunters and campers. Anyone would have a death wish to ignore a command to a god, especially Artemis.

"What did you say, _boy?_" Artemis demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

Lin Chung looked flatly at her. "First off, I am currently sitting around, my ribs already broken. Then, you are crushing me, breaking my ribs even more. If I can't move, I can't be bothered." He snapped at her. Artemis backed away slightly, stunned, before she came forward again.

"And, you wouldn't want to see what happens when-"

Only one person she knew had the nerve to speak to her like that, and he was dead. She snarled, interrupting him. "Free my hunter!"

"Not until you get off." He snapped again, before flicking his wrist, and sending her tumbling off into some more gunk. He struggled to stand up, until Will Solace came forward, helping him heal his ribs. Lin Chung nodded his thanks to the son of Apollo, before standing up, and walking to the clearing.

Everyone followed again, Artemis still enraged. Snapping his fingers, the magic surrounding Phoebe disappearing. The minute it was gone, she dropped into gunk. Artemis and the hunters turned to glare at Lin Chung, who glared back, still feeling sore.

"I told you you wouldn't like to see what happens!" He snapped at them, before heading off, grumbling under his breath. The squads were slightly confused. He didn't act like that back at Big Green. It was as if he knew Artemis personally, or had a long-lasting rivalry with her. Chiron looked around, before clearing his throat.

"Campfire!" The campers cheered, forgetting the goddess' anger. Even Artemis joined them.

After all, who would miss the chance to get wrapped in Chiron's fascinating tales?


	4. Book 1: Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Chiron looked at the demigods over the campfire, seeing Lupa and her pack settle contentedly by the fire. "Chiron, what tale will you tell us today?" A young demigod asked excitedly.

Chiron smiled, before asking, remembering of the new people that were around. "What sort of tale would you like to hear? A Chinese tale? Or a Greek? Possibly Roman?"

Artemis looked at the centaur. "Tell us a Chinese tale. It has been a long time since I have heard of those."

Chiron nodded. He was created personally by Hawk, and Hawk had told him many tales, all Greek, Roman or Chinese. He stopped. "What tale would you like to hear?"

"Tell them the tale of the youngest Chinese god. Hawk." Lin Chung's voice was clear over the silent crackling of the fire. The group from the Hidden Kingdom nodded eagerly as well. The tale was highly known around the place, though it was said to only be a myth.

Chiron hesitated, seeing the flames rise up several feet, before nodded. "Very well." Everyone leaned forward. "Listen carefully. A long time ago, before anything existed, the Chinese gods did. Now, the Chinese gods were newly created, with the youngest being Eagle's brother, and the most beloved god of them all: Hawk." One camper raised his hand, and Chiron nodded to him.

"Why is he called Hawk?" Chiron smiled apologetically, not knowing the answer, before another voice answered for him.

"Because a hawk was one of the many animals that he favoured. A hawk also blessed him at birth." They turned to Lin Chung, the flames dancing in his dark eyes.

"What?" The camper, a son of Athena, asked.

Lin Chung turned to him. "It is said that when Hawk was born, a hawk, a rare animal back then, flew down and blessed him, before it disappeared. It was not known where the hawk came from, since Hawk himself created all things here. Hawk was known for having 3 favoured animals: The panther, the shark, and the hawk. Sort of like the riddle of man. He was known for having 4 forms. During the early morning, he would wake up the sea creatures, moving into the form of a shark Yu. By noon, he would have turned back into a human, helping the humans with their lives.

"It was said the only thing to point him out was his amber eyes. In the night, he would take the form of a panther, helping anyone in the dark. However, when midnight struck, Hawk would take the form of a hawk, and soar up to join the other gods in the Heavens. When morning's early light arrived, he would start the routine again."

Chiron nodded, startled, before continuing. "He was the god of Protection and Creation, and was known for creating Mortals. Any human or animal. He was the Protector of the Mortals, and answered their prayers everyday, no matter how many he received. Everyday, he would receive several calls for help. Now, one day, a being came.

"Twin Masters. He was the enemy of the gods for a long time. He was personally created by Hawk, who was forced to, since there had to be a balance. Hawk had placed him in sleep, and hoped he would never wake. However, Twin Masters created a being to do his work for him: The Destroyer. The Destroyer was suited to be the bane of all the Chinese gods, but one. Hawk. The Destroyer came up in a rampage, and destroyed each of the gods' domains, leaving them helpless. Hawk, not willing to see his brothers and sisters in distress, helped them, sending them around the world into hiding.

"You see, Hawk was a free spirit. He had not just one domain. He had many. He was linked to the earth himself, and the only way to destroy him was to destroy the earth, which Twin Masters couldn't risk. Soon, however, Twin Masters found the hidden gods. He then tried to get rid of the gods, but a problem stood in the way of his otherwise flawless plan: Hawk.

"You see, Hawk was the youngest, and because of his skill in battle, was nearly impossible to kill. He engaged Twin Masters in a fearsome battle, until he was shot into rubble. The Destroyer, trying to please his master, immediately cast a curse, one that he sent to Eagle. Hawk was buried under rubble, but, unwilling to see his sister hurt, immediately freed himself, and tackled the Destroyer from the side."

The flames of the campfire soared higher.

"The spell hit him, though, but sent both of them to the edge of the Heavens. The Destroyer faded, having been killed." The flames soared higher. "But, there was a sacrifice needed. Hawk died. As he passed, he whispered several words to his sister, Eagle. "The people. Wait for me." Then, his body dissolved into dust, and scattered around the world." The fire went dangerously low, following the audience's mood.

"In the world, Twin Masters announced that Hawk had passed, but the people were unwilling to hear that their beloved protector was gone. The gods' sorrow was clear, though, and, for seven years, they suffered famine, droughts, floods, harsh weather, and a lot more. The people suffered. However, at a meeting after the seven years, Eagle remembered her brothers' words, encouraging for the others to stop. They did.

"However, one god, Aiden, the god of Darkness, left the Heavens, trying to find something, _anything_, to retrieve his beloved younger brother. He found nothing, and had not contacted the gods since. Now, the mortals have forgotten the gods, since Hawk held the memories and influence over his creation, encouraging them to believe in the gods.

"He was known as kind hearted, and was fine with not being noticed, as long as some people noticed him from time to time. He was the, ah, heart of the gods, and was the one which kept in most touch with the Mortal world. He was known for being a skilled swordsman, though his archery was the best. His skill with his bow, made of ivory, was legendary around the Mortal World and the Heavens before his death."

Percy found himself smiling at the similar description of Hawk and Hestia in his head. Lin Chung tilted his head, before finishing as everyone turned to him. "It is also said that Hawk had different ways of helping people. Some say that when the Chinese gods are needed the most, he will return."

* * *

Night fell soon enough, and everyone retreated back to their cabins.

* * *

"_No! Hawk!"_

"_The people. Wait for me._" The scene faded quickly, changing to another one. The hut was dim, and a red-faced man was shouting at a small boy, who was in a corner.

"_There you are, you pathetic boy!_"

The young boy in the corner whimpered, trying to get away. _"You will pay for releasing all of my treasures!_"

The man in front of him picked up a whip. And, flinging it back, the whip slashed forward mercilessly.

Lin Chung woke up, his eyes wide. His dark eyes were clouded with fright, before he breathed slowly. Looking out, he saw the moon, and immediately knew what time it was. Midnight.

For some strange reason, another thought flitted into his head. _The time when Hawk was born._


	5. Book 1: The Forgotten Clone

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next day was peaceful, each cabin going along with what they needed to do. Most of the campers were weary around the hunters, who seemed to be more grumpier than usual. The campers were also cautious around Lin Chung, but soon warmed up to him.

The group, thankfully, had befriended many demigods already. The hunters, of course, were furious, and the campers did well to avoid them. The group were near the lava wall, talking about how to climb it, before Lin Chung looked up, scowling, and turned to the group, who haven't turned around yet. "I'll catch you guys later."

The group turned, to see a proud group of hunters glaring daggers at them, but, as they turned around, they realised that the lean grey-haired teenager was gone. Artemis walked forward, her gaze cold. "Where is the boy?"

Percy frowned, confused. "Who?"

"The one who ended our winning streak." Phoebe looked pained to be saying this, and she was scowling in annoyance. "Where is he?!" Most of the group turned to the ones who knew him the longest. They shrugged, Sonia answering respectfully.

"Maybe at the forests, milady. He likes to mediate most of the day when we aren't out, and he usually does it at the bamboo forest." Artemis nodded sternly, before marching off, the hunters hot in pursuit. Hardly worth missing the chance, the group followed them, keeping quiet. The hunters didn't seem to notice them, or they were so angry that they ignored them completely.

After an entire scour through the forest, and no sight of Lin Chung, Artemis growled, before turning to the group, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Where is he?!" The squads shook their heads, but most of the hunters pulled their bows on them. That was why they didn't notice as a silent figure detached himself from the tree beside them, and land silently beside Artemis, scaring the heck out of her. She gasped, trying to regain her composure, before her eyes narrowed.

"Where were you, boy? Running away?"

Lin Chung seemed amused somehow. "No. Trying to prevent a battle and you from killing people in rage when you reveal your true form, which, I can guarantee, wouldn't be very nice, Artemis. I only came out because you are currently holding my friends hostage."

Artemis glared at the boy. "What are you going to do about it?"

Lin Chung's voice was colder than hers. "Let them go, or you and your hunters will regret it for the rest of your life." Artemis' eyes narrowed, and the hunters put their bows closer to the necks of the group, who looked worried at the boy.

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed, before his hands glowed purple.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the Big House, both Dionsyus and Chiron looked up in surprise, hearing several shrieks of pain and anger.

* * *

And that was how the group walked out, unscathed, though fearing the silver-eyed goddess' wrath. Lin Chung didn't seem bothered by the threat, instead, taking the lead, and headed towards the archery range. The demigods that were near the forest looked up upon seeing the hunters storm out, their mistress already having left.

They stormed straight to their cabin, where they stayed for the entire afternoon, much to the relief of many campers. It was a peaceful afternoon, before the afternoon was shattered suddenly by a cry. "Monster!" Immediately, the camp changed. All of the campers rushed to and fro, getting their amour on. Traps were set.

Weapons were readied. Positions were hurried to. The squads hurried forward, with Jason and Reyna, along with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse and Grover.

The group's eyes widened at the sight of the 'monster'. Kowloon shook his head. "No way. Lin Chung, you destroyed him, didn't you?" Lin Chung didn't reply, instead, looking at the giant humanoid shape monster beside Twin Masters.

Ray voiced the question all of them were thinking. "What is that?" Lin Chung's eyes narrowed.

"The Destroyer." It slipped their minds how Lin Chung shouldn't know this. Twin Masters grinned evilly, before stopping several metres away from the camp. By then, most of the Roman and Greek demigods were ready to fight.

The large monster stepped forward, head tilted. His eyes scanned the group, before they stopped at Lin Chung's. Lin Chung's staff was out, his gaze narrowed; ready to act at moment's notice.

The Destroyer stepped forward, before blasting a large section of the field. The majority of the demigods were blown away. Lin Chung reacted quickly, immediately activating a shield, which blocked most of the blast from the ones in front. The shield, however, cracked slightly.

Jason turned to Lin Chung. "How do we fight that thing?! It is so powerful!" Lin Chung sighed, frustrated.

"That 'thing' was made specifically to be the bane of the Chinese gods, one of the most powerful and oldest order of gods! Of course he has to be powerful."

"But he was defeated, wasn't he?" Percy joined them. Lin Chung nodded, flinching as the shield cracked even more. The blast was now focused on them, the Destroyer smirking at their soon to be defeat.

Lin Chung nodded again. "Yes. But, by the only person he can't destroy: Hawk. We don't have Hawk." Annabeth growled, frustrated at the calmness the boy displayed.

"Ok, so what now?" Lin Chung looked out, somehow managing to keep the wrecked shield in place.

"When I give the word, strike!" The demigods waited, the shield cracking more and more. They grew more and more tense, their weapons being clutched tightly. The shield cracked even more under the pressure of the blast. Finally, as it was on the brink of collapsing, Lin Chung looked at them. "Now."

Instantly, the shield dropped, leaving the Destroyer surprised as he stopped temporarily. The warriors struck, the Destroyer getting injured, it's leg and arm being slashed off violently, but the Destroyer wasn't about to get defeated by several demigods or mortals. He whipped his arm out, sending most of the squads to Thalia's pine, where they crashed unceremoniously.

Lin Chung, the only one of them who didn't get caught in that, winced, before he and the other demigods flinched again as more demigods were sent back. However, the technique the Romans taught the Greeks worked on Clarisse's command. "Lock shields!" The shields tightened together.

The Destroyer growled, before sending a large earthquake underneath them unexpectedly. Despite their efforts, Nico and Percy could only make the earthquake gentle again. Growling under his breath, Lin Chung's eyes glowed purple before the earthquake subsided.

The two major demigods stopped for a while, while the ones left watched the Destroyer as he stalked them. Lin Chung frowned to himself. _Why isn't he attacking us? _He once again leaped away before wincing as some other demigods were sent flying particularly hard into a cabin.

Twin Masters was behind, smirking as he absorbed the chaotic energy. The Destroyer slowly stalked them once more, Lin Chung sending a blast to him, directing the Destroyer's attention to the harmonic energy user as he ducked a blow, before twisting around and slashing the surprised Destroyer. The answer hit Lin Chung. _He wants to set an example. He wants the gods to realise what will happen when they interfere._ He turned to Twin Masters. _And causing chaos will help Twin Masters. _

He ducked another blow from the Destroyer, before stabbing him in the other leg. Unfortunately, it did little to the Destroyer, who only growled, irritated, before grabbing the weapon and wrenching it out of Lin Chung's hands. Lin Chung growled under his breath, cursing himself at how he had forgotten how important it was to not let your opponent get your weapon.

He ducked another blow, before dodging another bow. He was forced to be put on the defensive as the Destroyer set upon a series of rapid movements, making him dodge and duck, unable to land a single blow. The demigods were trying (and failing), to land a blow on the Destroyer as well. He growled with annoyance, before leaping over the Destroyer, landing neatly on his feet, before sweeping the Destroyer's legs from under him.

The Destroyer tumbled down, with Lin Chung grabbing a bow from a fallen Apollo camper, using it to shoot the Destroyer in the eye. The Destroyer roared in outrage, before a flashback came to him.

_He was in another room, the gods all crumpled around, blocked by a strong shield. He felt a strong sense of worry as he looked at Eagle, looking younger than she did now_. The Destroyer was now charging at him, eyes red. His eyes widened as he returned back to the real world, and catapulted himself over the Destroyer as another vision came to him.

_The Destroyer was charging him once again, more weary, before he shot an arrow, not having any control over his actions. The arrow landed somewhere beside the Destroyer's eyes, near his ear, and the Destroyer slowed down. Another arrow was shot into his side, where he collapsed_. The vision ended quickly as well.

Lin Chung gasped, his eyes wide, before he saw the Destroyer charging him. He launched an arrow, before shooting it where he had seen before: The place near his eye and ear. The Destroyer slowed down, but Lin Chung continued on, firing another arrow into his side, where the Destroyer collapsed. Twin Masters roared in outrage, before firing a blast at Lin Chung, who had no time to stop it, and crashed painfully into a cabin.

His eyes widened in pain, before his body fell limp. By now, Twin Masters was gone, knowing that he had to fix the Destroyer, and the gods were finally allowed in. The barrier that had prevented the gods from entering broke. The gods ran to their children, checking them over, before turning to the Chinese gods. Lëi frowned. "The Destroyer."

Zeus turned to him, eyes wide. "The bane of the Chinese gods?" Eagle nodded, distracted as she became lost in memories. Zhu Rong sighed.

"The only thing that can destroy us." By now, most of the senior counsellors had recovered, and were joining the gods in their discussion. Percy frowned.

"Wait. Wasn't it destroyed by Hawk?" The gods nodded. "Then it can only be destroyed by Hawk." The gods nodded once more. Percy frowned again. "How are we going to defeat it?"

The gods shrugged, helpless to reply as the campers picked themselves up, returning to fix their cabins. Artemis growled in outrage at being unable to help her hunters earlier on, and went to check up on them.

* * *

"What tale should I tell today? Another Chinese tale?" Chiron asked the campers, to which Lupa nodded. Chiron frowned slightly, wondering what he could tell them, until someone answered him.

"Tell them of the tale of the forgotten clone." Chiron turned to Lin Chung, his head tilted, before he shook his head apologetically.

"Then I am afraid you will have to tell the tale. I am not familiar with that one."

Lin Chung nodded, with everyone's attention on him. Even the squads turned, having never heard this one before. "Back then, there was a man. A powerful one, and a great ally to Twin Masters. He was trained to oppose Hawk, but, as soon as the Destroyer was created, Aiden, before his powers wore down, immediately hunted the man down, killing him without a second thought."

The campers shivered slightly, but he went on. "He was furious when Hawk managed to kill the Destroyer, though pleased at his death. However, he had kept a single strand of the man's, Rin's, essence. It had everything about the man in it. After going into hiding when the Destroyer started destroying the gods' domains, he used his magic to start creating clones, using the essence as a sort of base. However, there were lots that went terribly. They were crippled, disfigured, or lacking something that made them whole. Twin Masters was furious once again, but his anger subsided when he managed to create 5 perfect clones.

"He then destroyed all of the other clones. However, this got him thinking. The essence could be hosted using _one_ of the clones, but, as the clones were already considered too old, or too disobedient, he created a new clone, one which would be put with the power instantly. Immediately, he continued on, day and night, trying to create the perfect clone, which he eventually succeeded in. The clone was infused with the power, before he was sent to the 5 other clones. The clone was literally the combination of all of the 5.

"They instantly became brothers, doing everything together. They learned together, trained together, did everything together. They mastered their powers soon enough, before Twin Masters decided that only one clone was necessary. He held a competition, where the winning clone would host his essence. He had no doubt that the last clone, who was born at the moment of Hawk's death, would be useful, but if there were more people skilled than him, he would choose the person and brainwash him.

"The brothers were frightened. They were now caring, supporting what the Chinese gods' did, though they slightly disapproved of what the Olympians did. Worried for their youngest, they told him to win the competition and escape after being infused with some of Twin Masters' powers to ensure his safety. He was pained to kill his brothers, but did it. One brother was known for his strength. Another was known for his speed, the third one for his archery skills.

"The fourth was known for his slyness, while the fifth, who was a good swordsman, was also smart. However, the youngest was the mix of them all. He was known as sly, using his quick thinking to get out of dangerous situations. He was a passably skilled swordsman, fast enough to outwit most of his brothers, and was possibly the best at archery out of all of them. After he won and Twin Masters had done the ritual, he escaped. He had promised to see all he could, and return to the dead to tell his brothers what he had seen.

"Twin Masters was angry, but he sent a demon after the boy, who was now only 6 years of age. The boy was kept in a hut with the demon. The demon hunted animal kings and queens, selling them off to the highest bidder. Of course, the boy hated it, but wasn't allowed to say so. One day, when the demon was out, the boy released all of the captured animal kings and queens, who escaped back to their kingdoms. The demon was furious when he returned, but the boy had expertly escaped his grasp.

"The boy headed to the forests, where he was found by the Panther King and Queen, some of the many animal kings and queens he had freed. Pitying the boy, they agreed to raise him. This, along with his powers and previous known skills, made him a formidable opponent. Soon, however, he left once again, having had Twin Masters send demons after him. The panthers went into hiding. The boy went to the hawks, who gladly taught the young boy.

"The boy grew, his senses sharp, before he was forced down into the water, where he befriended the sharks easily. This was the confusing bit, but no one minded. How did the boy gain the trust of the three animal kingdoms so easily? It was not known. Finally, the boy left to join a force, one which ensured peace. He stayed there until it disbanded, before living his life. It was said that people sometimes saw him, but he kept hidden for the most.

"It is also said that he is alive today."

"Alive…today?" Percy cocked his head to the side.

Lin Chung nodded. "He was alive today. He had aged until the age of 17, which was the age which Rin had died in. By now, his appearance had changed so much that even the gods couldn't tell the difference. The boy was said to be hiding from the gods, until the day when he would return to his brothers: The day when Hawk would return. So, patiently, he waited for 3,000 years, seeing people age and die."

"Where is he now?" Connor Stoll asked in a whisper, as most of the campers nodded. The tale was fascinating, something that not even Chiron himself could weave up.

Lin Chung frowned. "It is said that, during the attack of the Hidden Kingdom and the old Emperor, he escaped, in hiding. It was only as the East Citadel was taken over did Twin Masters finally feel the clone's presence. However, he said nothing of it."

"Why not?"

"It is not known." The way that he said it made them stop asking him.

* * *

Night had fallen, and shadows covered everywhere. The pale moon's light shone through the window, lighting the room dully. A figure was sleeping, his eyes, though, narrowed.

A man appeared, morphing out of the shadows, his yellow eyes glinting as they scanned the room. They fell on the sleeping person, before he growled, and walked forward, looking at the figure.

He waved his hand, and a shadow surrounded the boy, before he himself vanished.

* * *

The next morning, Percy came running down to breakfast from the forests. "Lin Chung is gone."


	6. Book 1: Aiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 5:

Lin Chung growled as his eyes scanned the person in front of himself as his eyes grew accosted with the darkness. He was in shackles, a metal collar snapped tight around his neck. He was chained to the wall, looking down at the tall dark figure. The room was, overall, empty, and the metal door clanged shut as the figure waved his hand. As he struggled, he stopped, eyes widening as electricity came from the collar. He froze, growling at the person.

The person stepped forward. His skin was incredibly pale, his eyes yellow, and glinting with malice. He was walking forward calmly, his long black hair tied back. He smirked at the still boy, who growled at him. "Aiden. God of Dark. What do you want?"

Aiden smirked again. "What you can give me." Lin Chung stayed silent. "Tell me. What do you know of Hawk?"

Lin Chung frowned. "He was the Protector and Creator of mortals, and the Mortal World. You disgrace him by joining Twin Masters." Aiden's head snapped to Lin Chung, before he plunged a dagger into his shoulder unexpectedly.

Lin Chung gasped sharply, the dagger stuck in his shoulder. Aiden looked forward, his eyes murderous. "Don't you dare think I will betray him. He was my brother!"

"Then why do you join the one who killed him?" Aiden growled.

"He promised me information on Hawk. Something to retrieve him."

"And you believed him? You are colder than the mortals portray you." Aiden growled again. The mortal wasn't making it any easier to interrogate, especially with his sharp tongue. Turning around, he paced quickly, frustrated, before he stopped suddenly, turning to Lin Chung. Several dark shadows came prowling to him.

Lin Chung displayed no fear, only looking at the shadows. The shadows stalked him, their eyes glinting with malice like their master. Aiden turned around, not noticing the boy's briefly changing eyes, before Lin Chung called out after him. "And what will Hawk do when he realises that you did this?"

Aiden froze temporarily, but continued on, ignoring the question, before he smirked, hearing the sharp snap of the whips, and the metal clang of the blades.

* * *

It had nearly been a week. A week since Lin Chung vanished. A week since the Chinese gods' domains were being destroyed. The meeting was tense, especially since most of the gods were missing. It had been nearly a week since Lin Chung went missing. The gods and demigods were worried at the supposed feared god pacing around anxiously, his brow creased with worry. "Um, Lord Lëi?"

Lëi turned to Apollo. "This is not good. The Destroyer has struck quickly. He does not want anything to happen. He is not taking any chances. He has struck most of us down."

"And you?"

Eagle shook her head, helping her father out. "No, Apollo. Wong Tai Sin, Guan Yu, Erlang Shen, Chi You, all of the others are now being weakened as their domains are being destroyed. Their 'home-ground' is being obliterated as we speak now. Zhu Rong, my father, Bao Qing Tian, Re and I are not affected yet, but, when our domains are struck, we will weaken."

"Then why don't you get Hawk back?" Hades asked, head tilted, remembering the whole reason the group that was currently sitting silent in the room were sent here. His mind briefly wandered to the grey haired boy, who looked too familiar. Yet, he couldn't put a finger on it.

Zhu Rong sighed. "No. We have searched the realm of the faded. He is not there for some reason. Unless he is there, we cannot search for him, and the one god who had a chance of searching the Underworld is not on our side."

"Aiden?" Nico questioned. "I thought that he was looking for Hawk."

Eagle nodded. "Yes, but he is now in league with Twin Masters. The only thing that would make him choose Twin Masters over us...We think that Twin Masters offered him something that could revive Hawk. That is the only thing that will make him join."

"Then what can we do?" Kowloon asked, worried.

Zhu Rong studied him. "Twin Masters was a strong enemy, yet weak as well. Your friend has defeated him, with your help." The squads nodded, while the demigods and gods looked confused. "He could have defeated Twin Masters single-handedly, but he chose not to accept the power."

"Wait, do you're saying that he could defeat Twin Masters alone but he chose not to? Why not?"

"Because the power can consume. They can take over a person's personality, and strike through the host of the power. The last time it had happened, it had taken nearly all of the gods to put a stop to the person. He possesses quite a lot of power for a mortal."

Lëi tilted his head at his son-in-law. "And, what are you heading at?"

Zhu Rong looked up. "Father, this is only a theory, but Eagle and I were thinking. We have not seen such power since back then, and it was because of the great power, the complete opposite of Hawk's power." Lëi nodded. "And, this human possesses Harmonic energy, something rare amongst mortals. Chaotic energy is more common. What if, what if, somehow, Hawk had blessed him?"

Lëi stood still. "It is possible." He said at last. "But we do not know how."

Eagle laughed lightly. "And he is known for having odd ways of working. Maybe they are right, father. Maybe, somehow, we _can_ retrieve Hawk. Him summoning Lin Chung could be a hint to helping us."

Lëi sighed, looking out of the window, where the sun was shining brightly. "Then we must get him. He must be in Aiden's domain. It is one of the only ones still intact. Eagle, go with a group of 5. Find him, and bring him back here."


	7. Book 1: Rescue…and Hawk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 6:

Eagle looked beside the ones who were currently sitting quietly beside her. They were at a cafe, having some lunch. She turned to them, tilting her head. "What bothers you?"

Percy looked up, eyes dull. "What happens if we fail? What happens if Hawk doesn't come back?" Eagle shook her head.

"No. I know Hawk. He will come."

"Yes, but what happens if we fail?"

Eagle sighed, smiling slightly wistfully. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Nico tilted his head. "Huh?"

Eagle laughed. "That was Hawk's favourite quote. You should follow it. We should not worry about what will happen in the future, or in the past and forget to live our lives to the fullest, but, instead, we should worry about what we do _now_." She smiled at the group. "We'll go off in about an hour."

* * *

Aiden scowled, listening to the silent sharp snaps of the whips. Already it had been a week, and he still hadn't gotten anything out of the mortal. A tear leaked out of his eye at the thought of his younger brother. No. He shook his head. _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_. He smiled. That was always Hawk's favourite quote.

He looked out of the window, before walking into the room, composing himself. The mortal stood there, his eyes dulled, but they focused when he walked in. The shadows stopped, retreating at their master.

The boy was looking weak. He was thin and pale from malnutrition, and his whole body was covered with cuts and slashes of some kind, some of them still bleeding from the recent whipping. His clothes were tattered and torn, and his neck was surrounded by a sort of darker colour, giving the sign that he had been electrocuted before.

Aiden approached the mortal, who looked up weakly. "So, have you decided yet?" The mortal looked up, his expression hardened.

"Why?"

Aiden stopped, surprised. "Why?" He echoed.

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. "Why are you doing this? Do you think Hawk would return and like to see you joining the one who created the weapon which harmed all of you, and killed him?"

Aiden hesitated, before looking at him cautiously. He frowned. He was _still_ not going to get anything out of him. _Yet_. He walked out, but stopped. "Aiden…_please_."

* * *

Eagle rushed down the dark corridor, easily tearing apart any shadow that came at her. The mortals were behind her, swinging their weapons around, and either slicing the shadows or causing them to attack one another.

She soon realised a pattern. Some places, the shadows allowed them to run to. Others were protected heavily. She smiled grimly to herself. They just had to go in the direction the shadows didn't want them to go.

As she ran, the others followed behind her, covering for her as the shadows suddenly stopped, retreating back into the dark. The demigods and single mortal still had their guard up, until she forced the door open.

Aiden was kneeling in the corner, his face haunted. It was easy to tell, for her, since she grew up beside him, and he looked absolutely shell-shocked. The only time she had seen him like this was during Hawk's death.

Aiden turned around, hearing Eagle come by. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her brother, and she pulled out her blade, ready to fight, when he surprised her. "Go on. Take him."

Eagle looked stunned, slowly picking the boy up. She looked at Aiden, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes glassy. She left the room, immediately transporting her and the group back to camp as she suddenly felt the barrier preventing anyone from getting in and out drop.

* * *

Lin Chung looked down, as Zhu Rong healed his body, but only partially. Some of the damage will be too deep to heal. He then turned, tilting his head at the dark haired boy that also stood there. "Why?"

The boy sighed, already understanding the question. "Because you were _made_ for it. You were made to host _him_." Lin Chung bitterly nodded, understanding the brief words while looking down as Eagle spoke with Zhu Rong.

"Nothing else?"

The boy sighed, his coppery tanned skin making him look more like a Native American. "Because you went to my favoured animals. You befriended them, you learned under them, the one thing that kept you alive in the fight. The Destroyer was not used to my style of fighting, and, so, he was not used to yours."

"But why now?"

"If Twin Masters can get enough power to summon the Destroyer once again, it is serious. I have to help."

Lin Chung looked at the unblinking eyes of the boy, before sighing, looking down. "Very well, Hawk."


	8. Book 1: Aiden Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Aiden frowned, standing up eventually. Help the people. The thought had suddenly flitted into his head. Help them, and honour his dead brother. Taking a deep breath, he summoned one of his shadows, telling it carefully. "Tell Twin Masters that our alliance is at an end."

He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened.

_"Aiden, please." _

_Aiden froze. _

_The voice...no. No. He turned around. The mortal's dark eyes were now replaced with amber eyes that had no pupils nor irises which glowed in the dark. "Hawk." He whispered. His brother seemed to looked at him, concerned, as his head tilted. _

_Aiden immediately ran forward hesitantly, before he sliced the chains off. Gasping as the chains that held him in place were broken, the boy collapsed. Aiden hurried over to his younger brother, who was currently in another's body. "You-You," Aiden couldn't speak properly. "You, you had a host? But, how? You died." He choked out. _

_Hawk seemed to smile. "Yes. He was made for it."_

_Aiden looked confused. "Made for it?"_

_"You know the spell, Aiden. You were the one who taught it to me."_

_Aiden froze. "The reincarnation spell." He glanced down at his brother. "Oh, heavens, I'm so sorry, Hawk, please." Hawk smiled again, though it looked slightly pained now. _

_"All was forgiven a long time ago." Suddenly, he heard a crashing outside, and turned around. When he turned back, the mortal was unconscious, his eyes dark once again, before they closed. _

* * *

Eagle sighed, looking at the expectant faces of them all. This was not going to be easy. She hesitated, before speaking the last bit of the story that the mortals had told for her back in the Olympians' council room. Now, they were in their own Council room, with only the Chinese gods present. "I think that there is something off with Aiden." She looked around at the curious faces of the council.

Unlike the Olympians' council, who is ruled by the most powerful and their positions, and they had many positions, the Chinese gods' council only had 12 members. Well, she cringed inwardly. Before his…death, 14. Before he died, Hawk was one of the council, and was favoured by all. Aiden was originally a member of the Council as well, though he had left at Hawk's…death.

"What is wrong with Aiden?" Lëi asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Eagle sighed. "He seemed so...dead. As if he had done something wrong. I haven't seen him like that since, since Hawk's death."

Zhu Rong frowned. "You think that the matter has something to do with Hawk? He will be used to failure, but I will agree that it is indeed odd. Twin Masters is still partnered with Aiden."

"Not any more." A voice interrupted them, and they turned to Erlang Shen. She was tilting her head, as if listening to something. "Aiden has just broken off the alliance with Twin Masters, and is now going to stay neutral in the war. And..." She froze in shock. "I think he has just started helping minor Greek and Roman gods and goddesses."

"Wait...what?" This chorus echoed around the room.

Erlang Shen nodded confidently now. "He is now currently aiding them, hiding them in his domains as Twin Masters tries to catch them to lure the Olympians out, and, in turn, lure us out." She smiled suddenly. "Just like Hawk."

Lëi frowned. "Why is he doing this? It seems so...sudden." They shrugged, until Eagle spoke up.

"I think that it has something to do with the mortal: Lin Chung. We have tried healing him, and his physical body is fine, but his mind...he is subconscious, and is stuck in a coma for some reason we cannot see. His mind is currently unstable, because of some sort of power."

Lëi sighed. "Well, that is one source as to why Aiden was like that down." Suddenly, an Iris Message appeared, and Hestia's worried face came out. She bowed low.

"I am sorry for disturbing, Lëi, but I am afraid that Twin Masters is requesting your presence."

"Our presence?" Lëi asked, worried.

Hestia nodded. "He has Aiden."

* * *

"So, gods, will you rescue him?" Twin Masters' tone was taunting as he revealed the brother being tied to the corner, looking furious. "The brother whom Hawk was so close to?" Eagle growled under her breath, and Zhu Rong put out a hand to stop her, but she stormed right up to the message.

"Listen here. I don't care who you are, what you're doing! We don't need him. Burn him for all you care!" She shrieked at the message. The gods smirked as they saw Twin Masters back away slightly, before he smirked. Aiden looked downcast yet furious, but he nodded, looking at Twin Masters.

"Your choice." With that, the message faded. Eagle sat down, leaning into Zhu Rong, who comforted his wife. She ran a hand down her face, before she straightened up. The rest of the Chinese gods followed shortly, with Hestia also doing so.

The aura was familiar. Most of the Olympian gods wouldn't remember it, but Hestia could sense it. The other gods were too foolish to realise it. The children of the gods didn't recognise it at all, and they looked questioningly at the gods, since they were too young when Hawk visited them. Well, Artemis narrowed her eyes at the aura of the one male that dared argue openly with her.

However, she stopped, cowering at the glares from all of the Chinese gods, and Hestia.

"I haven't felt this presence since...since..." Eagle breathed out. "Hawk."

Immediately a spirit appeared, one that looked like he was a Native American. Chiron and the campers backed away slightly, but stopped, upon seeing the looks of joy on the Chinese gods' faces, while Hestia smiled brightly. The boy had copper tanned skin, and bright amber eyes that had no pupils or irises. His black hair was cut swiftly to the nape of his neck, and he looked around the age of 18. For some reason, his pointed ears, nose, eyes and sharp white teeth made him look more animal-like than human.

The spirit looked desperate, its figure fading and appearing quickly. "Please, listen!"

Zhu Rong gasped, finally accepting the spirit. "Hawk!"

Hawk smiled briefly at him, before his expression turned desperate again. "Listen, I don't have much time. This is all the time I'm going to get from my host!"

"Host?" Hestia questioned, but he ignored her.

"Get Aiden! Please!"

"But, he'll betray us!"

"He won't! Please!" Hawk pleaded them, before his eyes widened, and he vanished. Lëi stood up, and Eagle looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Hawk don't do anything without reason. And he contacted us so that we can rescue Aiden. And we will."

"B-But-" Wong Tai Sin was cut off, rather violently.

Lëi was glaring at her. "You think we should doubt Hawk?" Wordlessly, Wong Tai Sin shook her head. The other gods quietened, seeing no changing the Head of the Chinese gods' mind.

"Very well. We will go. Zhu Rong, Eagle, chose some companions of your pick. You leave at dawn."


	9. Book 1: Aiden Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 8:

It was a tired group that set off the next morning. Eagle led them nearly confidently, before she stopped at a bus stop. They boarded the bus, which took them to a train station.

At the train station, they got off, where they stood around, waiting for something. Percy turned to the group. Kowloon and Jumpy were chosen, along with him, Jason, and Nico. "What are we waiting for?"

Zhu Rong was looking up. "Noon." As the sun reached it's highest peak, they vanished in flames, appearing outside a deserted looking mansion in the middle of Central Park. It had a strict: Private Property on it, so, people backed away from it.

Eagle led them forward, before stopping. She looked up, her eyes glowing blue, before she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Aiden looked up, his face of horror. They had come for him. No! They were supposed to stay! Stay and keep Hawk's host safe! Why did they come?!

He growled at his shackles, looking around. There was a faint shadow there. A faint one. Could he get to it? He struggled, trying to inch his way closer. The shackles were killing him, but he continued on, moving forward. So close.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. His eyes widened, and he stretched out in desperation. As if someone had loosened the chains on his feet only slightly, he reached the shadows, which slashed the chains open. He grinned. Twin Masters was always too overconfident and lazy. Closing his eyes, he vanished in shadows, watching who came in.

* * *

Nico shadowtravelled in through the door, before he felt someone cover his mouth, and a cold blade being placed at his throat. He tried to pull out his sword, before the hand released him, and the blade dropped. "Son of Hades! What are you doing here?" He turned, to see a pretty scary looking person.

The person's eyes were wide. "Where are the others?"

"Holding the monsters off. We are outside." The person, whom Nico presumed was Aiden, followed him out of the cell. Somehow, he knew he could trust the guy.

Zhu Rong and Eagle were fighting side by side, while Percy single-handedly took on most of the monsters himself. Seeing Nico with the prisoner, Eagle clapped her hands, and they vanished.

They appeared in a sort of Underworld, though it was more scarier. Aiden turned to his sister and brother pleadingly, but they only turned away, looking at the group. "Let's go."

"No! Eagle! Hawk! You don't understand! He's not dead! He's _not dead!_" But the final words fell upon deaf ears, as they had already vanished.

* * *

Erlang Shen looked around, before going to the stack in the corner. Lin Chung fascinated her. He seemed to hold lots of power, yet something was enhancing them, possibly also dulling them. She could feel it.

She entered the forbidden corner of the library, before looking through some old books at the time of Hawk's death. They hadn't been seen. They were sort of like newspapers for the Chinese gods, but the Chinese gods had abandoned them temporarily on the impact of Hawk's death. As she flipped through one, her eyes widened, and the flipping became more rapid.

Her eyes widened even more, before she stopped, slamming the book shut and flinging it in the corner in a sort of panic. She breathed heavily, before slowly approaching the book again, and opening it. The lines of text. She skimmed through it, before she came to a decision. They needed to know about this. Nodding to herself, she took off.

* * *

Eagle was surprised when Erlang Shen decided to call a meeting of the Chinese gods. She sat down in her seat, before Erlang Shen rushed in. Eagle looked on in surprise. Erlang Shen always walked.

Erlang Shen slammed a book down on a table that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, and flipped open to a page, looking up. "Tell me, what do any of you know about Lin Chung's past?"

Everyone turned to Re, who shrugged. "I don't know. Some people said that he was at Big Green from birth, others said he joined a few years after he turned 8. Why?"

Erlang Shen looked at them. "I found out more about him." Without letting anyone interrupt her, she immediately continued. "Alright. As you remember, Rin was a good ally and friend of Twin Masters, and was planning to host his soul. He was mortal, you see, and it was easy for him to change. However, after Twin Masters' temporary fall, Aiden hunted Rin down himself, and killed him." Everyone nodded slowly. "But, Twin Masters had collected some DNA of Rin, and created duplicates. Duplicates of Rin, whom were trained from creation until one of them could become the perfect host for him."

Zhu Rong growled. "We are well aware of that, Erlang Shen. The mortal told us the story: The forgotten clone. Get to the point." Erlang Shen glared at him, before huffing and continuing.

"The clone soon wanted to help in this rebelling war against the rule of the gods. He picked the side of the gods, feeling as if Hawk himself had helped him to escape the cruel torment of the devil. He joined a force, one which soon grew and expanded. It still exists today. The clone grew, until he reached the age of Rin when he died: 17. He forever stayed that age.

"However, his appearance changed. To Mortals, the features would be easily recognised, but the different colours of the skin, eyes, and hair changed the look completely, and kept the clone hidden for long enough. The clone, however, felt like something was wrong, and soon outlived those whom he befriended. After learning the truth about himself, he kept to himself, rarely talking to anyone. He is still part of the force. He was at first close to himself, cold to everyone else."

Erlang Shen finished, breathing heavily. Eagle looked at her best friend, before speaking softly. "Erlang Shen? Are you alright? What is the force?"

"Lin Chung was cold to them when they first came until a mission let him warm up to them."

Sie snapped his fingers. "Big Green?"

Erlang Shen nodded excitedly. "Yes! Can you guess who the clone is?"

Eagle inhaled sharply. "Lin Chung." Erlang Shen nodded excitedly.

"Yes! He's a clone of Rin! Now," Erlang Shen flipped open the book. "Listen, I think that Hawk was reincarnated! Aiden taught him the spell! It makes sense! We didn't see the book, and it told us everything!"

"Erlang Shen, whoa. Calm down." Zhu Rong slowly sat her down. "Calm."

Erlang Shen nodded. "I think that Hawk needed to find a host. One that is consistent, one that will survive to this day. Lin Chung was 'created' directly at the moment of Hawk's death. There was a record of the clones. I think that Lin Chung is hosting Hawk! That is how Hawk came to us!"

Erlang Shen beamed. Lëi sighed. "Ok. Ok. Slow down. Listen. Erlang Shen, are you sure?" Erlang Shen nodded excitedly. Lëi sighed again. "Ok. For now, none of this goes out of this meeting. Is that understood?"

"Why?!" Erlang Shen demanded. "Can we not trust our new allies with this knowledge?"

Lëi sighed. "Rin was an ally of Twin Masters. Twin Masters could try and use Lin Chung somehow to his advantage. You forget. He is still under Twin Masters' control. If he was chosen, then he would be holding some of Twin Masters' essence. If he dies, Twin Masters would be temporarily subdued, but we cannot kill a nearly innocent person. If Twin Masters dies, the clone will die." He looked around. "Anything we discussed does not escape this room, understood?" His voice echoed around.

Everyone nodded, not going to argue. "Yes."


	10. Book 1: Clone of Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 9:

It was with surprise that another meeting was called between the Olympian gods and the Chinese gods. Most of the Chinese gods, by now, looked weak, with only Zhu Rong, Eagle and Lëi still fine. Hestia rushed forward as the gods appeared in the council room, and most looked like they were about to collapse on moment's notice.

She immediately summoned a series of seats and sofas with cushions, with most of the Chinese gods smiling thankfully at her. She grinned back warmly, but soon turned worried at the expression on Lëi's face. "What happened?"

But it was Zhu Rong who answered for his father-in-law. "The domains of most of the gods. They were wiped out. The different domains that we were posted to when we first became gods…they're being destroyed. The Heavens…it is still alive and well, but we cannot hide forever. Hades frowned, remembering one god. "What about Aiden?"

Eagle shook her head stubbornly. "We're not going there." Mei sighed.

"And, you forget. Your minor gods are now targets. Aiden is shielding them. We cannot hope or wish for more than this from Aiden."

"That is why we need help." Lëi fixed his wise gaze on Zeus, who nodded slowly, looking at the other Olympians, who were also cautiously (In Ares' case, grudgingly) nodding.

Hestia frowned. "But how is he taking you out so fast? He took longer back then, if you were right." Zhu Rong sighed.

"No, we were mistaken. The Destroyer was relishing in our hopelessness. But, now, he had learnt his lesson. Even now, they know that one mortal, one who is allowed to interfere where we cannot, can stop them, or slow them down until Hawk somehow comes back. For now, he is not taking any chances."

"Comes back?" Hestia echoed. "You mean he will return?"

Zhu Rong nodded. "Yes. But, for now, we have to try and survive without him. So, will you help us?" Zeus looked at the Chinese gods, before Hades straightened up, stiffening while he frowned, his eyes widening in alarm. He looked at his hand, where he had conjured up a shadow.

The shadow was solid for about several milliseconds, until it slowly started fading, until it disappeared. Lëi sighed. "It seems as if our worst fears were confirmed." Poseidon was the next one to react, freezing in shock, before trying to use some of his water powers, only to fail considerably. "The Destroyer is becoming smarter. He is hunting down the Olympian gods."

Lëi frowned once again, as more of the gods and goddesses cringed or winced, before their domains were destroyed, and they were crippled. However, Hestia still stayed strong, seeing how her 'domain' were the home, hope and hearth, something that the Destroyer could not hope to destroy.

Zhu Rong winced, before he nearly collapsed, still being supported by Eagle. Eagle looked up in desperation. "We need to retreat elsewhere." Erlang Shen stood up, if a little shakily.

"Why not the Hidden Kingdom? If we can get to the Hidden Kingdom, the one place left on Earth which is still slightly under Hawk's care, we will be safe." Eagle nodded, which led to the other gods and goddesses nodding as well, before they transported to Camp Olympus, thanks to Lëi.

The demigods were in the middle of having lunch when the gods came down from Olympus. They stopped instantly, seeing the gods. It was odd seeing all of them here at once, and the panic on their faces didn't exactly help them.

Chiron galloped to them, his forehead creased with worry. "What is going on?" He looked at the now weak gods.

Zhu Rong sighed. "To put it in short, our domains are nearly completely destroyed, except for Eagle's, Lëi's and Hestia's. We are bringing Camp Olympus with us to where we are retreating."

"Where to?" Percy asked. Eagle sighed.

"We are going back to the Hidden Kingdom, one of the lasting places on Earth that still has Hawk's faint protection on it. It is better than nothing."

"We're going home?" Mighty Ray asked, head tilted. Eagle nodded determinedly.

"However, we have to hide, including Big Green. The East Citadel is already hidden, since it was the protection place of the Emperor, even back then in the days which Hawk ruled over." Her face clouded with pain at the temporary memory, before it changed again. "We are going to 3 places."

"Where?" Annabeth demanded. Lëi sighed.

"We are going to the 3 places which are under the most protection: Hawk's favoured animals."

Poseidon froze. "Wait. You mean the three animals? Hawks, panthers and sharks? How can we hide with sharks?"

"Oh, the sharks that are with Big Green?" Kowloon asked, surprised. Eagle nodded.

"You are friends with them…that is a good thing. Poseidon can create support. In the Hidden Kingdom, your powers should increase, if only slightly. We shall send most of the Camp to the panthers, and the remaining go with the Hawks. We have to split into groups." Nodding, faces worried at the upcoming battle, the campers divided themselves.

* * *

It was at midday that the attack started, rather unexpectedly. The demigods scrambled to get ready for battle, eyeing Twin Masters carefully as the 2 remaining Chinese gods stood in front of them. "What do you want, Twin Masters?" Lëi asked wearily.

Twin Masters grinned, saying nothing in reply. "Are you not going to fight, Twin Masters? Cower away like the coward you are?" Eagle demanded. The evil Chaotic energy user grinned evilly, before flicking his wrist.

"Oh, you're right. I won't be fighting. I'll be sending someone in my place." Immediately, someone joined him. A human.

The camp tightened their grip on their weapons. "Lin Chung?" Chiron questioned the mortal, who looked up suddenly. His eyes, unlike the normal dark colour they were, were now a scarlet shade of red, growing shorter. He smirked evilly, his whole appearance changing before the campers' wide eyes. His skin paled drastically, his hair darkening into black, with red highlights.

His appearance grew taller, thinner, and bonier. The campers began to back away, though the Roman campers stayed. Eagle inhaled sharply. "Rin." Said man, or so, she thought, smirked at her, until realisation hit her. His clone.

The clone took his time, walking forward. When he was within hitting distance, Eagle lunged out, only for Rin to dodge. She then rolled onto the ground, before landing on her feet, and trying to sweep the clone's legs from under him, only for him to leap up, and kick her hard, so that she banged into a tree. However, she could feel that the blow wasn't particularly hard.

Lëi was up next, being more careful with the clone this time. This resulted in a series of dizzying moves, which both were skilled in. However, eventually, Lëi made a mistake, and allowed the clone to kick him, sending him flying into a cabin. The campers backed away now, watching the clone carefully, who appeared to be musing something.

Percy stepped forward, before swinging his sword experimentally at the clone, who immediately ducked, before drawing a blade of his own, and retuning the blow. This went on for some time, until the clone was now holding a dagger, ready to plunge it into Percy, before a blast from behind caused him to smash into a boulder, his bones cracking from breaking, before his hair lengthened once again, fading to grey.

His skin became darker, and his eyes, before they closed, turned back to the dark colour they were.

Aiden stood from where he had struck, before snarling at Twin Masters. "Get out of here, before I make you." Twin Masters hesitated, deciding that this was not worth it, before disappearing. Eagle watched her brother, before he hesitantly helped the fallen mortal up. The campers still didn't et their guard down, until Lëi shouted to them.

"It's over! Prepare to leave!"


	11. Book 1: His Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 10:

Reyna's voice travelled over the field, the campers not moving. "Who was that? Rin?" Lëi hesitated, which Reyna took as a yes. Annabeth was the next to speak.

"Wait. But…he's a clone! A clone of Rin! The forgotten clone!"

Eagle nodded, eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem?"

"B-B-but he's evil! He'll betray us when he wakes! We should kill him!" This had the Chinese gods, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jumpy, Hestia and Hades protesting while the campers supported her decision.

Hades glared at the now cowering demigod. "How do you know that? Did you read his mind? Do you have any proof?!" He demanded.

Annabeth timidly shook her head, the campers, who had supported her now keeping silent as Hestia's voice travelled over the field as well. "We will not kill an innocent man. Have you not heard the tale? He tried to help the Chinese gods, despite it being against everything that they were taught!" Her eyes flared with fire, before she vanished in flames in a huff. Hades growled, before also disappearing, but not before turning to Lëi, bowing respectfully.

"We shall see you later on, when we are ready to go." Lëi nodded, frowning, before Hades vanished. Lëi turned to the demigods, his voice cold. Even though the mortal was born to be evil, he had done good, and he was hosting his youngest son.

"Disperse and pack! The next person I sense talking bad about him will immediately get burnt to a crisp, or left here to die, is that understood?!" The demigods nodded, before scuttling away. Jumpy stayed behind, looking after his friends sadly. Sometimes, they let their pride get the better of them.

"Why did you come back?" Percy, Nico and Thalia waited for Aiden's answer to Eagle's question. They had stated behind, Jumpy looking down.

Aiden hesitated, before answering. "This is something that the Chinese gods have never confirmed, and that you don't know. I am only here to confirm it and tell what Hawk wanted me to tell you." He hesitated again, before looking his sister in the eye. "Hawk has a host: Lin Chung."

Eagle froze. "A host? You mean that…when Hawk said something about a host, he meant Lin Chung?" The unvoiced question was detected by all of them, who now knew the truth. _He chose Lin Chung, a clone of the one who was supposed to oppose some of the gods?_ He nodded.

"What is this with hosting and all?" Percy interrupted.

Zhu Rong turned to him. "Simple. It is possible for a Chinese god to put some of his essence into a mortal, who will instantly become his host. It is also possible for a god to put _all_ of his essence into a mortal. That must've been what Hawk did, when he cast a reincarnation spell, except that he had already planned this, and had already started putting his essence into Lin Chung."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth questioned suspiciously.

Zhu Rong sighed. "For Hawk, being able to appear and keep his memories? I think that he slowly put more of his essence into Lin Chung to regain his memories when he was reincarnated." He looked at the still body of Lin Chung beside him.

"So?"

The god sighed. "Annabeth. Don't you think that Lin Chung is too much like Hawk? Remember? An excellent archer, peaceful, has a grudge with Artemis, and seems so comfortable here despite never being here before?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy asked, head tilted.

Zhu Rong sighed again. "Hawk is the best sharpshooter of all of the gods _and_ mortals, though Artemis doesn't like to admit it. And, with being comfortable here, he _has_ to change and learn to adapt at any place here, because he is the protector of mortals. If he doesn't get used to things, then it would be a disaster."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hestia stared into the flickering and now dim flames of the hearth in Olympus, having a feeling that she would not be coming back for a long time.

She took out some long incense sticks, before waving them in a pattern, the sweet-smelling smoke filling around the hearth. She smiled, before her smile dropped. She closed her eyes, praying to a single god.

_Please, Hawk. Show us something. Help us with the Destroyer._

Hestia opened her eyes. Eagle had previously nearly collapsed, now leaving Lëi as the last active god. She sighed, before looking into the flames. Time to go.

* * *

Percy looked around. It was nice to sleep, but not so nice with dreams. However, he only saw Lin Chung, sitting beside a river. Joining him, he soaked his feet in, looking at the silent mortal, who turned to him.

"Lin Chung?"

Lin Chung turned to him, ignoring everything else. "_You must be careful, Percy. The gods are weakening."_

"I know!" Percy shouted in frustration. "I want to know how to_ stop _them!"

Lin Chung chuckled. "_You're determined, aren't you?"_ Percy frowned.

"What can you do to help us? I know you're holding his essence inside of you." Lin Chung seemed to mull this over, before looking up.

"_There is a saying about Hawk." _

"A saying?" Percy asked.

"_About his rebirth. His return. He will return._" Percy noted how Lin Chung's eyes lit up.

"He will...return? He was reincarnated, right?"

Lin Chung nodded his head. "_It is said that, when the gods are in desperate need, he will return to bring the gods back to glory._"

"Then why doesn't he come _now_? You_ are _hosting him."

Lin Chung looked at him carefully. "_It is also said that the gods themselves were the ones who were preventing his return." _

"The gods?" Percy asked, confused.

Lin Chung smiled slightly. "_Yes. The gods are his brothers and sisters. They mean everything to him. They don't believe in him returning. But he'll always answer calls to him."_

Percy nodded slowly. "So, if they believe, and they pray, Hawk will..." He couldn't wrap his mind around it yet. Lin Chung nodded.

_"Yes. He will return."_

"So if the gods are all believing, he will return?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "_But there is one person you _must_ convince. One goddess in particular is stopping him."_

"_Stopping _him?"

_"His sister. Eagle."_

"Why?"

_"Her word means everything to him. He cared about her. When she stopped believing in him, he was devastated. He left, and waited patiently. When his sister believes again, he will come." _

With that, the dream had faded, leaving Percy incredibly frustrated and confused. What did that mean? Hawk would return? But how?

* * *

_The campers were in good hands, _Eagle tried to convince herself. The animals were more than willing to help the Chinese gods, who were brother and sisters, or, in Lëi's case, father, to their protector.

Then why was she feeling as though something bad was happening? She rubbed her temples. The gods, along with the senior counsellors, Grover and the squads were retreating to the Heavens, anticipating the Destroyer's and Twin Masters' next move.

Lin Chung, even after the revelation, was still stuck in a coma. He hadn't recovered at all. Eagle frowned. The campers _still_ haven't accepted him, avoiding the ones who supported him (except for the Chinese gods), like a plague. But that was the least of her problems. Eventually, Hawk would reveal himself, and they would regret it, blah blah blah. But, unless they could get his host up, they would never get _Hawk_ to get up. Soon, though, they reached the Heavens, where Twin Masters was already there.

Lëi stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. By now, the early dawns of light as beginning to show, though it was still dark. The shadows grew on the walls, reflecting the gods' moods. "What do you want now, Twin Masters?"

He was grinning maniacally, especially with the Destroyer right next to him.

The gods backed up, though ready for a fight. Twin Masters grinned. "Trying to be smart and hide people away from me?"

"You'll never find them." Aphrodite shot back. Eagle groaned inwardly. He had them. She knew it. The only thing that would make him so pleased was if…there. She didn't need to say it.

Immediately, several barriers appeared, blocking them out of the room. Campers appeared in them. Eagle growled to herself. It was supposed to be impossible to recover the Destroyer. It was supposed to be impossible for Twin Masters to return.

But they were too foolish. They didn't pay attention to the Mortal World like Hawk would've. They had been too dependent on Hawk. Now, they would pay the price for it.

With a laugh, the ground rumbled from underneath them, knocking them to the barriers. They closed once again, trapping them. Eagle banged furiously on hers, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?! She needed to get out!

* * *

Percy looked around. He got grouped with the gods and senior counsellors. He frowned. This was it. He thought back to every memory he had. He had even forgotten to talk to his mother before leaving. She must be so worried. He was supposed to go home yesterday from camp.

He watched as Lëi was dragged out, his blade glinting, before he engaged the Destroyer in a fight, while he duplicated himself, trying to bring a balance as Twin Masters joined in, frustrated with his creation's failure.

Percy glanced at the battle, before turning to the gods, who were panicking. Lin Chung's words echoed in his head. "_About his rebirth. His return. He will return._"

He looked to the gods, an odd look on his face. _"It is said that, when the gods are in desperate need, he will return to bring the gods to glory._" Percy frowned slightly, tilting his head.

"_It is also said that the gods themselves were the ones who were preventing his return._" His eyes widened. "_They don't believe in him returning. But he'll always answer calls to him._" He stopped. "_But there is one person you _must_ convince. One goddess in particular is stopping him._" He turned to Eagle, who was desperately trying to free herself.

"_His sister, Eagle._" He noticed the gods and senior counsellors were turning to him now, and he frowned to himself. "_Her word means everything to him. He cared about her. When she stopped believing in him, he was devastated. He left, and waited patiently. When his sister believes again, he will come._"

Percy froze, before Eagle spoke softly. "Percy?" He turned to them, eyes lighting. "Percy?"

Percy looked up, his eyes bright. "He'll come back."

"Who?" Zhu Rong asked, still watching him.

Percy turned to them, reciting what Lin Chung told him. "It is said that, when the gods are in desperate need, he will return to bring the gods to glory. It is also said that the gods themselves were the ones who were preventing his return. They don't believe in him returning." He paused, before continuing. "It is mentioned that one goddess in particular is stopping him. His sister, Eagle. Her word means everything to him. He cared about her. When she stopped believing in him, he was devastated. He left, and waited patiently. When his sister believes again, he will come."

"Percy?" Thalia tilted her head at her cousin.

Percy's eyes were shining. "Don't you see? You can bring Hawk back."

"Impossible." Zhu Rong said, sounding pained. "He will not come." Percy growled with frustration as the others nodded. They were running out of time. Lëi was already tiring out, and Twin Masters had already destroyed the duplicate of him. Soon, the Destroyer was holding Lëi up, inspecting him, getting ready to throw him into the barrier with the rest of the gods.

"That is the problem! Hawk waits for _you_ to believe in him. You don't think he will come back! He will come back, I spoke to him! Lin Chung himself said so!" He ignored the group's gaps. "He can come back. Imagine him there. He will come back!"

Zhu Rong inhaled deeply. "He is standing there?"

Percy shook his head. "He will be. He needs to wake his host. He needs time." The gods nodded, looking at the corner, but, even after several minutes, Percy noticed nothing happening. He turned to Eagle.

"Eagle!"

The goddess turned to him, expression sad. "Yes?"

Percy sighed. "You don't believe. I understand, you do not want to get your hopes up, but you have to believe!" His voice was earnest. "Believe, Eagle! Believe." His eyes widened as Eagle was snatched away.

Eagle breathed heavily. _Believe._ She saw the spell. The dreaded spell that took away her brother. _Help. Anyone, help._ Nothing happened. The spell got ready to hit its target. _Please!_ The spell flew. It got closer and closer, until Eagle shouted. "Hawk!" Immediately, a hawk's screech came from above.

They turned, just in time to see a hawk grab Eagle and send her to the floor, turning back into a teenager. The teenager looked up, a familiar smirk on his face. His skin was slightly tanned, though not overly so. His hair was still grey, although it now reached the nape of his neck. He was holding a blade, which turned into an ivory bow.

He tilted his head, considering the scene. His pupil-less and iris-less amber eyes swept the crowd. "Well, you finally succeeded, Twin Masters. I'm surprised." Twin Masters growled, pointing to him. The Destroyer lumbered up to him, but the teenager didn't waste any time. The demigods and mortals watched with astonishment at the so-called protector of the Mortals, and was now clear onto why he was the one that was said to be the most powerful.

Immediately, he leaped over the Destroyer, notching an arrow and hitting it in a space between it's ear and it's eye. When the fearsome creation slowed down, he immediately notched another arrow, shooting the monster in the side. He shook his head to himself, sighing. _They just never learn._ He may have recreated the Destroyer, but it's weak spots were the same.

The monster growled, before Hawk thrust his hand out at the Destroyer, his eyes lighting, before the Destroyer flew backwards. Not wasting a moment, and learning from his mistake, Hawk immediately grabbed the spell, throwing it to the Destroyer, who disappeared.

He then launched himself at Twin Masters, trying to gain the upper hand. He dodged and ducked, trying to land blow after blow, but failing terribly. Sparks flew everywhere, and the gods could hardly comprehend the battle. Eventually, he had Twin Masters cornered, but, before he struck him, Twin Masters smirked. "Trying to get yourself killed?" Lin Chung hesitated, but it was all Twin Masters needed to get up, and strike back.

Everyone held their breaths. The blades clanged. Twin Masters had now reverted back into a smaller form, making it easier to attack Lin Chung. Their blades locked, each of them pushing against one another, trying to gain the upper advantage, before Hawk's eyes glowed, and Twin Masters was sent flying back. Soon enough, Hawk had Twin Masters pinned again, but Twin Masters looked up. "You wouldn't dare. You know what will happen." Hawk looked at him defiantly.

"Are you sure?" With that, the blade plunged into Twin Masters, and his essence faded, turning into dust that scattered the courtyard, with the barriers cracking, but not breaking yet. Another explosion happened, the energy spreading out, with the two people separating.


	12. Book 1: Destroyed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

Chapter 11:

_Another explosion happened, the energy spreading out, with the two people separating._

As the explosion cleared, two people were now separated. One of them lay on the floor, suffering as his skin turned a deathly pale white. His hair darkened and thinned considerably. His skin then proceeded to turn black, slowly, from the tips of his body, the veins on his skin showing evidently. His eyes turned pitch black, and his figure thinned. His back arched in pain yet nothing could be done to save him.

"Help him!" Percy turned to Hawk, who shook his head. The campers backed away slightly upon seeing Lin Chung in this state. Their hatred was still there, but they didn't dare do anything to the young god's host, in case they angered him. However, unknown to them, Hawk was already furious with them.

"I cannot, Perseus. It is too far."

"Why not?" Artemis demanded rudely. Her anger was evident as she realised that he was the young one who had humiliated her and her hunters before.

Hawk narrowed his eyes at her. "He was born as a clone to one of the worst enemies of the Chinese gods, who tried to prevent the Olympians from rising. Lin Chung was made at the time of my 'death', and, so, I chose him as my host. Unfortunately, Twin Masters did as well. Lin Chung escaped, and has been living like this ever since. If Twin Masters died, he would die with him."

"He's a clone of the one that tried to stop our parents?" Annabeth demanded.

Hawk nodded sadly. "Yes." He looked at the still suffering mortal, pulling out a dagger.

"Then what are you waiting for? Kill him! He's evil, remember?" Hawk's head snapped to the daughter of Athena, who was immediately cheered on by her campers. Nico, Jumpy, the Chinese gods, Hestia, Hades and Percy were now the only ones who still disagreed, and argued with the campers.

Hawk frowned, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, before a hand grasped his arm. He looked down at pitch black eyes. "Please." Lin Chung rasped out, his voice cracking. "We agreed." Hawk hesitantly nodded, remembering their agreement, before he sighed. He didn't want to kill an innocent life, but it was better than seeing him suffer. Taking the blade firmly, he plunged it down, erupting cheers. He looked at the mortals in disgust as the body of Lin Chung soon dissolved into black dust.

"I thought mortals were more civilised than this. He was innocent, only suffering because he had to. It seems, when I was gone, mortals have turned more barbaric than in the past. I thought you would be more civilised, more understanding…I guess I was wrong. This is just…low." Hawk shook his head, disappointed, before he turned into a hawk, flying away.

Eagle glared at them, before going after her brother. Hestia looked at her relatives in disgust. "Hawk is right. Lin Chung suffered, going against the one he was forced to host, to help us. And how do we repay him?" She hissed to the ones who had supported his death before vanishing in a column of flames. They turned to Hades, who just sadly shook his head.

"He did not deserve any of this."

The cheers died down. Percy turned away pointedly from Annabeth, before he stormed out, Zhu Rong transporting them back to camp.

* * *

Hawk travelled down, looking around. This was where those who were good and bad came. Sort of like Asphodel, except more punishing. He saw a dimly lit boy, no older than 6, rocking himself, his arms around his knees, which were drawn up to his chest.

He looked lost, mumbling to himself, not taking note of the god that had just appeared. Hawk slowly walked over to Lin Chung, who was still muttering under his breath.

"Lin Chung? Are you alright?"

"I'm evil? But, I'm good, right? No. I'm good. The gods will help. The gods? Name them. Hawk. Eagle. Erlang Shen. Mei. Lëi. Guan Yu. Zhu Rong. Chi You. Hë. Zai. Re. Mi. Bao Qing Tian. Aiden. They will help me." He mumbled, not even turning around at his random babble.

"Lin Chung?" The boy gave no indication as to whether or not he had heard him. Hawk tilted his head, before trying to touch the boy, only to gasp sharply as his hand went straight through the boy. The dead were solid to him, since he was good friends with Hades and Aiden, so it must mean that…the boy was the thing that couldn't be touched. He was fading.

Hawk growled, muttering curses to the ones above, while the boy continued muttering. "I'm alright, right? Please." He seemed to be pleading someone. "If the gods exist, I _know_ the gods exist, but, please...send me someone. I don't care who. Just send someone who I can hear, see, touch, and someone in return. Please?" His innocent yet scared gaze swept around the room.

Hawk looked at the boy.

"No. The gods will help. Won't they?" The boy looked lost. Hopelessly lost. He laughed slightly, a hint of insanity in his laugh. Hawk could also see a sort of maniac, crazed, maybe insane look in his eyes. Hawk looked down again, and found that he couldn't touch the boy once again.

He sighed, before standing up. His friends' betrayal had cut him in too deep. He was unreachable. His eyes narrowed in determination, before he left, only taking one last look at the mortal there.


	13. Book 1: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: And that's this story done…the sequel up soon...**

* * *

Epilogue:

The young god flew down, where the camp was celebrating, and some people were looking downcast. He went down, where everyone turned to him. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at them. "Do you know where your arrogance has brought him? Do you?"

"He is just a evil person. He deserves to die." A voice called out.

The god nodded. "Yes. He did. But he deserved to die. _In peace._" The person backed away. Hawk looked at them, looking at Re, who immediately displayed the images he had seen before to everyone. They fell silent, and the fire went low.

"Don't you see? Look at it. Because of your ignorance, jealousy, stupidity, the judges listened! They listened! He couldn't enter the other world, or Elysium! It is all your fault! Now, he is trapped, no one can see, hear, or touch him. He can't either. I walked straight up to him, and do you know what I found? He had faded. He was fading, but he couldn't fade entirely! He was on the point of insanity, because of you!"

He took a deep breath. "I am the protector of mortals, and it is only on rare occasions I cannot help people. But those people, I try my best, and, even though they won't be happy, they are satisfied. Not happy, but satisfied with what they have. This one, I can't, because of you. You were his friends, some of you good friends. But now, you betrayed that trust. You betrayed him. Your betrayal was too deep. Now, he cannot see anyone, hear anyone, feel anyone."

He turned around, getting ready to fly again. But, before he could, he said to the campers, not looking back. "I hope you're happy."

With that he flew off. Knowing that, although he was the protector of mortals, he couldn't protect them all, though he tried. The only one was the small girl that had already faded eons ago who saw Eagle in the last moments of her fading, and was immediately happy, incredulous, yet excited.

But this one, he noted, shaking his head sadly, was one who was beyond his reach.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young boy looked up, his gaze still slightly insane, lost, and confused. He had previously felt a presence with him, he just wasn't sure if it was him imagining it again or not. But it was gone now. Tears flowed down his face.

He had thought maybe, just maybe, it had been a god or goddess. He had felt their strong presence. Or it could've been a normal person who was coming around.

But they had left. Everyone had left him. His friends wanted him dead. The campers hated him. The gods hated him. Or…did they? He tilted his head, tears still flowing down.

How stupid of him. How stupid of him to think that anyone would possibly want to see _him_. He was evil, after all…wasn't he?

He knew of all the evil his original had done. He knew what was right from wrong, who did the right things, who did the wrong, who deserved what.

But what, he asked silently, as he looked up at the black sky. What had _he_ done to deserve this?


	14. Book 2: You Didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**Book 2: Revenge**

**3 years after the defeat of the Destroyer, the Campers and Gods are safe and sound...until they realise that Twin Masters has blessed a demigod with his powers. Not restricted by the Ancient Laws, the demigod is free to do as he or Twin Master wishes. Only one person can stop them, but he was exiled a long time ago. And what does the Japanese Gods have to do with this plan?**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lin Chung stayed sat down, still rocking himself. It had been nearly 2 years since they had abandoned him. He looked up. Would they ever let him go? He would willingly avoid them…but who were 'them'?

As long as he could communicate with other beings. He was lonely here. There was no one, and he sometimes thought that there were people that weren't there. He shook his head. He _knew_ he was there. He just couldn't prove it…right?

Lin Chung looked forward, his eyes empty and haunted. He had to wait. He had to be patient. Patient. He repeated this in his head. 'Be patient. Then, someone will get you out.'

* * *

_3 years after…_

"And you have done Olympus a great service." Zeus boomed. Perseus Jackson smiled at Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace, pointedly ignoring the others. It had been 3 years since they had abandoned Lin Chung to his fate. Hawk was now standing to the corner, sulking, while glaring Artemis down.

Percy never thought that Artemis would be scared of anything, especially how she was physically 26 years old, while Hawk was around 15, but she was shrinking into her throne, the hunters who tried to support their mistress also being glared down, or dropping from their seats onto the hard cold floor, unable to move.

They were now immortal, much to his displeasure, but, at least, his friends were also immortal, right? Yup, he smiled at Thalia again as she smirked back. Life was fine now.

They had just returned from stopping a small rebellion army that was with Gaia against the gods, and the gods were congratulating them. The Chinese gods had come along, for whatever strange reason, and Hawk looked especially downcast. The congratulations finally ended, with Lëi stepping forward. The gods immediately snapped to attention.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, we would also congratulate the young demigods in front of us, but, I'm afraid that there is more startling news." He paused for a moment, before outrightly saying it. "Twin Masters is once again rising."

"But Hawk defeated him last time, didn't he?" Annabeth Chase asked.

Hawk scowled at her. "_With Lin Chung_. Anyway, he is still rising. Some foolish demigod awoke him, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a child of _Athena_." He spat. Annabeth looked away. Even now, Hawk still bore a strong grudge against the gods and campers that had supported her.

Lëi interrupted quickly. "Yes. But, even though he is immortal and restrained, a demigod is not." Hestia caught onto the meaning quickly.

"You're saying that Twin Masters managed to find a host?"

"Close, Hestia," Hawk tilted his head. "Close. Twin Masters has blessed a demigod with his powers. It is not known why he haven't done this before, but, still, this is now."

Eagle sighed. "With this demigod not restricted by Ancient laws, he can openly attack any of us with the strength of Twin Masters, the least being around four fifths of Twin Masters' powers. It is still considered powerful, considering that we are not allowed to interfere."

"So what do we do?" Athena demanded. "Find a demigod and infuse him or her with powers?" Hawk shook his head.

"We had sworn not to force a demigod with the power. Anyway, it takes intense concentration and training in order to try and host even a little bit of our power, which we think is why he has only done this now."

"And there is no such mortal in existence." Athena guessed. The Chinese gods all nodded their heads but 3. Lëi turned to them, head tilted.

"Hawk? Re? Wong Tai Sin?"

Hawk frowned. "Not exactly. There is _1_ such mortal. He was trained to host a **god's** _essence_. That is beyond their power. He can help us." Eagle sighed.

"Hawk, I know you want to help the mortal, but we cannot help him."

Hawk pulled away from her comforting arm. "No! There is a way! He is already healing." Lëi froze.

"Hawk, please tell me you didn't." He sounded weary, and slightly exasperated.

"Didn't what?" Athena cut in.

Hawk smirked. "Bring Lin Chung out of the dimension? Yes. Train him? Yes. Help him recover? Check."

Zhu Rong frowned. "But you can't. You don't have enough power alone-" He cut himself off, scowling. "Who?"

Re and Wong Tai Sin smirked. "We've been helping him." Lëi sighed, not sounding irritated, but tired.

"Why?" Re frowned at her father.

"Father, we could help him! He hasn't regained his full memories, but they are coming to him. His training still remains, though."

Lëi looked up. "What do you mean?"

Wong Tai Sin frowned as well. "Father, even after 8 years in there-"

"_8_ years?" Demeter demanded, sounding incredulous.

Hawk sent her a flat look. "Yes. Time there passes more than twice as quickly then in here." Wong Tai Sin continued.

"Even after 8 years there, his mind is fragile, and on the point of crumbling at any moment. His foundations are still rebuilding them, and his upper sections are like glass: easily breakable. His memories can't be stored fully yet."

"Why not?" Apollo asked, confused.

Hestia nodded, understanding. "Like this." She conjured up a shaky-looking building. "This is a building. In order for it to stay up, it needs to have strong foundations. This is like the mind. If you suddenly stacked things on it that will outweigh the weight of the building, the whole thing will crumble. Lin Chung has _3000_ years worth of memories."

Apollo slowly nodded. "So you mean that is we force the memories into him…"

Hawk nodded as well. "His mind will crumble, and he will either lose himself, or turn unstable."


	15. Book 2: Fine

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Can you let us see him?" Eagle asked after a long pause.

Hawk shot her a flat look. "No."

"Why not?"

Re sighed. "We are not sure how he'll react. He knows us three pretty well, but you are going to be complete strangers in his mind. We're not going to risk it."

"Please?" Zhu Rong asked. "Just let us see how he is." Re and Wong Tai Sin sighed but turned to Hawk. His gaze was narrowed.

"Fine." He allowed reluctantly. "But, if he starts reacting…unpleasantly to your arrival, you get out, clear?"

The gods and campers nodded. Percy looked doubtfully at Annabeth, the new son of Zeus: Rick, the new son of Poseidon: Aron, and the new son of Hades: Ingr. They were all against Lin Chung, and were very arrogant. Annabeth had changed a lot, ever since Aron started influencing her to make the wrong choices. If they came…

But Percy didn't get the chance to finish his thoughts, before Hawk transported all of them into a courtyard. It was quiet and tranquil, something that Percy liked about Hawk, before his eyes spotted a small figure, around the age of 6, sitting under a tree.

He was mumbling under his breath, a book sitting in his lap. His hair was cut short, around his neck, and he was clearly wearing black. He was thin, his face looking haunted. His eyes were dark and sullen, his skin pale.

His dark eyes were confused and lost as he looked up. Hawk approached the small boy, who looked up. Whatever sanity and firmness that had remained in his eyes immediately vanished as he caught sight of the group. His body went rigid, and he froze.

They held our breaths, wondering what would happen. Hawk and Re stepped forward slightly. Soon, he reacted. Rather violently, Percy would say, if he wasn't so terrified. The boy's eyes widened, before the weather started turning violent. "_No! Punishment! No! The Dimension! I'm not returning! NO!_"

His eyes glowed purple, and the plants around the group immediately started uprooting themselves, before flinging themselves at the group, whom Hawk managed to protect. Hawk turned to the group, who were frozen at Lin Chung's sudden reaction. His eyes narrowed. "Get out of here!" Wong Tai Sin was now trying to comfort the young boy, who was still in hysterics.

"W-We didn't-"

Hawk cut Nico off. "I know! Just get out of here!" He turned to the goddess of memories. "Re!" She nodded, before they vanished.

Lin Chung clung onto Wong Tai Sin, his breaths coming in short rapid bursts. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I-they-I-" He broke off, still clinging onto the god. The immortal deity soothed him, stroking the 6-year-old's back. Hawk walked over to them silently, mentally conversing with the god.

Wong Tai Sin nodded, before Hawk vanished as well. His eyes glowed, before the courtyard rightened itself.

* * *

Hawk appeared in the council, where Aron was speaking out, with everyone listening. "He's a coward! That is why he attacked us! That is why!" The Chinese gods protested against this strongly while Hades and Hestia joined them, the Greek gods looking like they agreed with the demigod of Poseidon.

Hawk growled, his fists clenching. His cold voice travelled across the room. "No, it is because he is frightened. He was on the edge of insanity when we found him. Imagine living 8 years without anyone to hear, see, or touch, and only surviving, not living!"

Aron immediately fell quiet, and, the hunters, who were cheering Aron on, immediately quietened down as they were bound tightly to the chairs, before being gagged. Wong Tai Sin appeared, his forehead creased with worry. Hawk turned to him. "How is he?"

The god nodded confidently. "He'll be fine. The fits are getting shorter now. They are also getting less violent. I can sense it." Hawk nodded.

"Good." He turned to the gods. Zeus seemed to be contemplating with him, Athena whispering in his ear.

Zeus turned to the young god. "Can you convince him to come to Camp Olympus?"

"Excuse me?" Hawk looked as if he heaven't heard right. "Bring Lin Chung to Camp Olympus?!" Zeus winced, but nodded. Athena nodded firmly.

"Yes. If he can be with more social contact, it could improve his chances of recovering." This had the three gods snapping their heads up, eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that with us, he won't recover?"

Athena shook her head hurriedly. "No, of course not. I mean, if we can get him there, it would possibly speed up his chances of recovering."

The three gods exchanged a look with one another. Hawk frowned, coming to a decision. "Fine. But, if anyone provokes him, don't blame us for the damage caused."


	16. Book 2: What Were You DOING?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Percy bit his lip as he watched Lin Chung look around. Even as a 6-year-old, his aura radiated power. It made people want to hesitate before deciding to attack him. The young boy had come that afternoon, and kept to himself.

Nothing had changed…a lot since Lin Chung had last came here. Without another word, the 6-year-old set off for the forest, vanishing into the trees. Percy sighed. Might as well.

* * *

Dinner soon came. Lin Chung seated himself by the table where Chiron and Dionsyus sat, the latter looking slightly apprehensive, especially after Lin Chung's 'fit'. The young boy ignored the looks he was getting instead, eating quietly.

That was until Rick decided to try and provoke the young mortal. He stood up, marching confidently to the boy. The older ones looked slightly worried, especially since Annabeth had spread it around Camp. The younger ones were looking apprehensive, as if itching to watch a fight.

Rick marched up to the boy, stopping. The boy didn't even acknowledge the demigod son of Zeus. "Hey, boy, I'm talking to you."

"You're not a hunter of Artemis." The boy noted quietly.

Rick frowned, while the hunters growled. "What?"

"You're not a hunter of Artemis. So don't address me as 'boy'. I have a name." Lin Chung still haven't looked up. Chiron was looking slightly worried.

"Rick, get back to your seat."

Rick ignored the old centaur, before challenging the young boy. "So, what is it like being alone? Being abandoned?"

Lin Chung stopped, looking up for the first time. "Excuse me?"

"Being alone? Being abandoned? Because you are evil! You are a terrible human being!" Lin Chung froze, but didn't say anything. "Your family must be ashamed of you! You're nothing but a useless piece of-" Lin Chung looked up, his gaze empty.

His hand had moved at lightning speed. It was now clenched tightly around Rick's throat. Chiron stood up, but Lin Chung ignored him. "Say it again." He rasped.

Rick became more confident that he had hit a sore point. "Your family is nothing but a worthless pile of scum." He choked out. Some of the younger campers started cheering, including the hunters, who had also fallen under his spell. "Nothing!" Lin Chung's grip tightened, and Percy stood up.

Rick was flung into a table, where it collapsed. Before any of the frozen campers could react, Lin Chung was there once more, before he flung Rick into another table. The campers hastily backed away at his anger. Lin Chung then proceeded to clench his fist in midair. Purple magic appeared, slowly squeezing Rick to death.

Rick turned pale, trying to gulp in air, only for the magic to cover his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes wide, struggling against the tight grip of the magic. Lin Chung's fists clenched tighter, the magic following his movement. Percy's eyes widened, before he charged at Lin Chung.

He tackled the young boy, but the boy was quicker than he had anticipated. He was up on his feet, before he slammed Percy into another table. Hard. Percy winced, trying to heal himself with the water dripping from the table, all the time seeing the young demigod suffer.

Nico's eyes widened, before he forced Lin Chung down, no small feat, even though Nico was clearly larger than Lin Chung. Lin Chung struggled under his grip, before slamming Nico into the Hades' cabin. Nico gasped in pain.

Hawk immediately appeared, his eyes wide as he restrained the boy, freeing Rick from his prison as the boy fell to his knees, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide with terror. Percy stood up, feeling his bones heal. He turned to Hawk, who was comforting the young boy. His expression had changed drastically, from one of anger to one of fright.

Percy cringed. That was why they didn't want Lin Chung here. He looked around at the damage and winced. Ouch. They had to mend 4 broken tables, and one _huge_ dent in the Hades' cabin. He glanced back at the young boy, the demigods backing away nervously. Hawk ignored them, before Lin Chung calmed, disappearing.

Hawk glanced at the tables and cabin out of narrowed eyes, before eventually flicking his hand. The tables and cabin soon turned back into normal, Nico also standing up, having suddenly recovered quickly. Hawk seemed to be trying to calm himself, before his head snapped to the now nervous son of Zeus, whose eyes were wide from his traumatic experience.

"What did you think _you were doing_?!" Most of the demigods flinched at his tone, while Rick didn't answer, backing away still. Hawk approached him, expression thunderous. "You were one of the people who saw his fits! You know specifically that _you were not allowed to provoke him_!"

Rick backed away still, expression scared and nervous. Hawk seemed to calm himself down, before turning to the two frozen immortals. "Chiron, Lupa." They turned to him. "Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

The two immortals looked at the young Chinese god carefully. His expression was weary, looking around as he led them deeper into the forest, any nymphs appearing immediately being frozen. Lupa watched them with an almost fascinated expression, but turned back to Hawk.

He looked at the two immortal trainers. "Listen. You must stop people from trying to provoke him."

Chiron nodded, while Lupa growled. "I am sorry for that, Hawk. That arrogant son of Zeus needs to learn how to control his own ego."

Hawk sighed. "I know, but we are trying to encourage him to not be so easily angered. If he is constantly provoked, and his fits become more violent, it will make provoking him easier. We cannot risk that, especially so close to war time. He will be a danger not only to others, but to himself as well."

Chiron nodded solemnly. "I swear on the Styx that we will inform the campers not to provoke him. After what they had seen, I think they will think twice about angering him."

Lupa, too, nodded. "I swear as well." Hawk's face softened.

"I know you two will, but some are willing to cause trouble for Lin Chung on purpose just because of his background."

Chiron frowned. "That is not right. If that is so, they shouldn't even trust me or the gods themselves! The gods are mostly children of the titans. I am a child of Kronos himself." He spat.

Hawk smiled. "I know you would understand. That is why I am asking you to keep an eye on him. Of course, you won't be able to when he is in the forest, but, should anyone else try to go inside, warn them, or get Lupa and her pack to help them. I'm not willing to risk another one. The more times this happens will make it easier for the enemy to find out and try to provoke him. The power that he currently holds…it will be enough to destroy Olympus _and_ the whole enemy."


	17. Book 2: Herint

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Hawk appeared near the hearth of Olympus, where the Olympians were heatedly arguing with the Chinese gods about what had just happened. Zeus wanted to obliterate the young boy for harming his son, but knew that doing this would make him an enemy of one of his most valuable allies.

Hawk scowled as Artemis called out, wanting to also kill the boy. He looked at the Olympians, before speaking. "Oh, and so this is suddenly his fault…how?"

Zeus growled, though he was slightly afraid of Hawk. "He attacked my son!"

Hawk frowned. "If your son learnt how to control his own ego, and haven't developed _your_ fatal flaw, power-lust, he wouldn't have had any reason to provoke him. It was your own son's fault."

Athena scowled. "But if he continues this line of destruction-" Hawk abruptly cut her off.

"He won't. This isn't frequent. He haven't had this for a week ever since you thought that it was a good idea to try and visit him. He is learning to control himself, but he is still easily provoked at mentions of his past. I will not inform them, or they will try more to provoke him. Your demigods are known for surviving the War of Manhattan. Now, let's see if they can survive his wrath if they provoke him. Lin Chung will not attack anyone that had nothing to do with the matter, but, if anyone tries to interfere, they will also be considered his 'targets'."

"He is a powerful ally, but what could he do when he is an enemy?" Artemis challenged.

Hawk scowled at her, glaring daggers. "If your hunters or any campers provoke him, it would be the parent's, or your, fault."

* * *

Twin Masters looked into the seeing pool, a smirk curling at his lips. The boy had so much power. How useful he could be if he was an asset to them!

His eyebrows, if he had any, would've furrowed. Convincing the boy to join him will be harder, even with Lin Chung's lack of memories. He was already loyal to the ones who had rescued him from the Dimension. What it would take to turn Lin Chung on the ones who saved him…

Twin Masters frowned once again, before beckoning to the demigod. "Go. Get him. But do not harm him."

* * *

The demigod looked around. It was already getting late, yet the young boy that sat in the clearing did not seem to want to leave, instead, staying there, eyes closed. His grey hair seemed to glow silver in the moonlight, but he payed no heed to it, clutching the dagger tightly in his hand. He had promised he wouldn't harm him, yet he had to knock him out _somehow_.

He clutched the hilt of his sword as well for support, before trying to sneak on the boy. The boy didn't seem to notice, and it was only when the sword's tip was on Lin Chung's neck did he actually look up to see the older demigod.

Herint dug the sword deeper into the clone's neck. Lin Chung looked at the blade for a moment, before looking up again. Only when he did it the second time did Herint actually realise that Lin Chung's eyes were still lost, forgotten, and, the one dangerous thing to him: Fury.

This made his grip on the sword loosen slightly, before he nearly dropped it. Lin Chung took advantage of this, before kicking the demigod back. Herint groaned as he crashed into a tree, before he charged Lin Chug again, stabbing to the right. Lin Chung dodged the blow, before ducking and sweeping Herint's legs from under him. Herint landed hard on his back, but was up against at moment's notice.

He struck once more, only for Lin Chung to block the strike skilfully with his bamboo staff that had appeared out of nowhere. Lin Chung started a series of strikes, forcing Herint to back away, and be put on the offensive. He was soon on his back, crawling away from the still raging mortal.

Lin Chung didn't seem to be aware of this, though, and continued on, before his staff's point touched his opponent's throat. Herint gulped visibly. He had underestimated the boy. His eyes glowed. He knew he was not supposed to harm him, but what would the master say if he returned without the prize?

He immediately lashed out, forcing Lin Chung to crash painfully into the trees, but the 6-year-old child recovered quickly, before disappearing once again. Heirnt put his guard up, knowing that, although Lin Chung could've gone to get the some campers, or even the gods, he, Herint, had mentally issued a challenge, and, if what Twin Masters said about Lin Chung was true, the boy wouldn't back away.

He was right. Not a second after his musings did the air rush past his shoulder, the sword brushing his shoulder as Herint dodged the strike. Lin Chung was still on his feet, waiting for the demigod to charge before striking.

Herint charged.

Lin Chung ducked and dogged each blow, falling into a sort of trance, feeling the exhilaration of a good battle once again as the demigod and him exchanged blows. He wasn't training, and no one was holding back. Herint lashed out once more, only for Lin Chung to block it with his own magic, before he slammed Herint into a boulder, where Herint crumpled to the floor.

Currently, the only thing that was keeping him alive and still breathing was Twin Masters' blessing. Herint knew that, without the master's blessing, he would be long dead. The boy moved with an unpredictability that he couldn't possibly hope to comprehend, yet he had managed to last this long.

Lin Chung looked at Herint out of narrowed eyes, staff point once again on his throat. Herint panted heavily. "I-I yield." Lin Chung removed the staff, satisfied, before Herint felt a strong pair of arm grab him, and another sword's point at his throat. He looked at the young boy, but Lin Chung haven't moved.

He felt his heart drop as he slowly turned around, to find a pair of light amber eyes glaring back at him.

Suddenly, a voice floated over to them, and Herint nearly sighed in relief. "Release the demigod or this one dies."

Hawk turned sharply at Twin Masters, growling under his breath. Lin Chung was currently struggling under Twin Masters' grip, with Twin Masters' eyes glowing slightly. Lin Chung growled, before his own eyes lighted. "_Let go of me!_" Twin Masters was nearly flung back, but kept a good grip on the boy, before forcing a sort of metal collar around him.

Lin Chung growled again, before screaming as something invisible attacked him once again. Hawk's eyes widened. What was _that_? Hawk frowned, doing some quick mental calculations. The demigod that he was holding onto couldn't have been doing it, and Twin Masters didn't know such a complicated spell. He himself wasn't doing anything, or he would've stopped-

He mentally swore at Twin Masters. The only one who could actually harm Lin Chung was Lin Chung himself. _The magic that he was using…it's being used _against_ him. He was hurting himself_! Hawk looked at the mortal, who, by now, had stopped, on his knees, his eyes wide, though he was still struggling.

Hawk looked at Twin Masters. "How do I know your word can be trusted?"

Twin Masters seemed satisfied at this. "I will return the boy first, _as long_ as _you_ swear on the River styx to return Herint to me afterwards." Hawk nodded firmly.

"I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed overhead, and Twin Masters shoved the boy into Hawk's grasp. Hawk immediately released the boy, before flicking a hand at Twin Masters. Growling with anger, the pair disappeared in a small whirlwind.


	18. Book 2: The Japanese Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Percy glanced at the now 15 year old next to him, his grey hair still at the nape of his neck, not as long as it was before. He had grown fast, a few years every few weeks now because of him calming down, and his memories slowly being returned to him. He was calmly reading something that Hawk must've told him to read. Most demigods were still weary of him, but Thalia smirked as she sat down beside her cousin. "Hey Perce."

Percy smiled at the lieutenant of the hunters, before slowly turning to Lin Chung. For whatever reason that he wasn't aware of, Lin Chung bore a strong grudge against the hunters, much like Hawk's. Every time they saw Artemis, they turned the other way, or vanished on the spot without acknowledging her.

Percy only found out how serious their grudge was when Apollo came down, before a full out argument erupted between the twins and the two that were once the same person. Hawk and Lin Chung were arguing heatedly with Artemis and Apollo, and there seemed to be no end to it.

Most of the campers and hunters, though slightly afraid at their sudden temper, had crowded around to see the fascinating argument. Most of the hunters were supporting their mistress, though, as they joined in the battle, they proved to be almost little or no help at all to Artemis and Apollo, who had been losing the argument.

In the end, the two younger ones had won, and the twins had returned to Olympus, shamed. The hunters had also started bearing a strong grudge against Lin Chung, poking at him sometimes, though not enough to provoke him, and cause another tornado again.

Percy had learnt to never argue with the young god or the clone again.

He turned to the still silent clone. Lin Chung ignored Thalia's presence, before he stood up. Percy tilted his head, wondering how the change had happened so suddenly. With the camp now quiet enough, Lin Chung had had time to recover and heal, and, by now, most of his memories had returned. He was now still the strong teenager he had once been, although there were some changes.

He was especially cold to those who had wanted to kill him, though he had no problem with Lupa and her wolves along with Chiron, since they had no idea of what had happened, having been taken by the panthers, and escaped with them safely. He seemed to be constantly haunted, and was not easy to scare any more.

Sometimes Percy would think that he saw a small, yet visible, gleam of insanity in the eye of his friend, though it was gone the moment it had appeared. Percy got some comfort in that, seeing as how Lin Chung was now mentally controlling himself, and making himself more firm in terms of mind. Percy had exchanged a conversation with Hestia a few days ago, and, apparently, Lin Chung was becoming more stable.

* * *

"So, we have to find Twin Masters' next target." Lëi concluded the meeting. The air was solemn, even tense, as the demigod counsellors looked to their respective parents for advice. The Romans were also with them, looking equally nervous. The cohorts were spread out, with Reyna and Jason, whom was once again restored praetor, sitting near Zeus and Hera.

Surprisingly, Hera had gotten on well with the daughter of Bellona, with Juno being a good friend of Bellona, even if the myths didn't portray them. Eagle frowned.

"What do you think could be Twin Masters' next target? It can't be the Greeks or Romans, since the Chinese are also guarded by Hawk, so it has to be something that we don't know yet. Something that will be easy to take over."

"Like the Japanese?" A voice floated from the corner of the room. Heads turned to see the clone, his head tilted.

"The Japanese?" Eagle asked once more, not sure she had heard right.

Hawk nodded slowly, realisation dawning on him. "He's right. The Japanese gods!"

"The Japanese what?" Lëi demanded.

"Wait," Percy looked from the two in the corner to the Chinese gods, and the campers. They were looking confused. "What do you mean by 'Japanese gods'?"

Hawk turned to the council. "I was the creator of the mortals. When the mortals were born, they started weaving tales of different gods. For example, the Greeks and Romans started evolving you, the Olympians. I simply created them through the tales they wove, and the knowledge they created about the Olympians. The Japanese are no different. I also created them."

"And you told Lin Chung?" Athena demanded, grey eyes flashing with annoyance at being called a tale.

Lin Chung shook his head, looking amused. "Yes and no. First thing was that he was with me for over 3,000 years. I learnt some useful things. Second thing was that Twin Masters was planning about what gods to attack. He looked at the 3 different gods: Greek/Romans, Chinese, and Japanese. The Chinese were still deep in sorrow, a perfect time to strike, but he needed the Destroyer, since the Chinese were now at full power. The Greeks were already busy with Kronos, and he didn't want to work together with Kronos, since he knew that it would be a disaster. The Japanese were still strong back then."

"So you knew it the whole time? Have you met them?" Athena demanded once again, sounding suspicious.

Hawk sighed. "I created them. _Of course_ I saw them. Lin Chung met only few of them."

"So," Lëi interrupted. "You think that he could strike the Japanese gods?"

Lin Chung nodded. "Most of the Japanese gods are already fading. Their numbers used to be more than the Greek immortal deities. Now, they are decreased rapidly to around the same number of the Chinese gods, if not, maybe slightly more, around 19."

"Can we talk with them?" Lëi asked them, to which Hawk nodded, shrugging.

"Sure. Why not?"

Lëi sighed, looking resigned. "Very well. Pick some people to go with you, and you two will lead them to Japan."


	19. Book 2: Yuki-Onna Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Percy shivered in the cold climate that had suddenly turned from Summer to Winter. He turned to the two eldest in the group, who were flying alongside them, calm as ever. He then turned to Nico, who looked slightly worried, but, other than that, looked like he was having fun.

Annabeth was pale with fright, for some strange reason (though Percy suspected it had something to do with Hawk and Lin Chung). Ingr, Rick and Aron were all pale as well, having insisted going with them. He turned to the rabbit, who was laughing as he soared up higher.

Percy couldn't help but smile at the scene. He himself was slightly frightened, flying so high up in the air, but it was still fun. Their feet soon brushed the tops of a mountain, letting snow gently land down. He landed when seeing Hawk and Lin Chung do the same, before starting to shiver once again. He was dressed for summer, not winter!

Hawk, as if sensing their distress, snapped his fingers, and coats appeared, looking lightweight, but keeping them warm. The two oldest made no move to take them, instead, leading them _down into_ the mountain. Percy looked around, admiring the frozen snowflakes, and the snow that was still falling gently down.

He looked ahead, before running to catch up with the group. He saw Hawk frown suddenly, before he opened a door that was perfectly camouflaged with the wall. It opened up to reveal an icy sort of version of the Olympian throne room. A goddess sat at the head, sitting up when she saw them, before she smiled, her eyes widening though.

Her smile seemed to light the whole room, bringing them warmth and comfort. She walked to them, still smiling. "Hawk!" She hugged him tightly, one that he returned. "I thought you had passed!"

Hawk laughed. "Takes a lot more than a creation by one of _my_ creations to defeat me." The goddess laughed as well, before beaming at Lin Chung.

"Lin Chung. You're here as well?" Lin Chung nodded in response.

Hawk sighed. "I'm sorry to have to come with such disturbing news, but can you inform the remaining Japanese gods to come? There is something serious we must discuss." The lady nodded immediately, before she flicked her hand. Then she turned to the group.

"And who are they?"

Lin Chung smiled faintly. "We will explain that later, when _all_ of the gods are here." He turned to the group. "But, this is Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami, also known as Amaterasu."

Hawk continued. "The goddess of the sun, as well as the purported ancestress of the Imperial Household of Japan. Very major goddess, though it isn't official."

The group were looking slightly lost. "What?" Annabeth asked again.

Hawk chuckled. "You think that was hard, wait until you meet Tsukiyomi, or Futsushi." The group looked even more lost, the the three chuckled, before gods and goddesses started appearing. They looked cautiously at the group, until Hawk cleared his throat, introducing them.

"This is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon; Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades; Rick Arrogantte, son of Zeus; Ingr Orgueilleux, son of Hades; and Aron Narcissique, son of Poseidon."

The gods and goddesses nodded, still looking confused as to why they were being summoned there. Annabeth eyed each of them with suspicion. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Hawk and Lin Chung glared sharply at her, but Lin Chung spoke. "Ame-no-uzume, Uzume, Japanese goddess of dawn and revelry. Fujin, also known as Kami-no-Kaze, Japanese god of wind. Hachiman-Japense god of War, divine protector of Japan and its people. Iznagi: Forefather of the Japanese gods, Japanese god of creation and life-"

"I thought _Hawk_ was the creator of the mortals." Ignr interrupted, sounding superior.

Hawk rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am. I created Iznagi, Fugjin, and a few other gods, but most of them are created by Iznagi himself. Sometimes, tales twist, so some people are mistaken as many."

Lin Chung continued before an argument could spring up. "Omoikane, Japanese deity of wisdom and intelligence, sort of the advisor of the council."

"My _mother_ is the _best_ goddess of wisdom and intelligence." Annabeth boasted.

Omoikane looked like he was about to rip her head off, before Hawk spoke. "Yes, but, sometimes, there are some who are better than others. And that is only in her Greek form. In her Roman form, she is a pathetic minor goddess." Hawk spat.

Annabeth growled, but Lin Chung continued once more. "Raijin, Japanese god of thunder and lightning-"

That was when Rick spoke up, growling. "But not as good as my dad."

Lin Chug turned to glare at him sharply, Raijin joining him in doing so. "But he is not the _only_ god of thunder and lightning, so deal with it!" He snapped, annoyed. "Ryujin," He pointed to a dragon. "Is the Japanese god of the sea-"

"My dad is the god of sea." Aron muttered, crossing his arms. "And, anyway, why didn't they help during the Battle of Manhattan?"

Hawk snarled at him, making him back away. "Listen carefully. Your parents aren't the _only_ gods in existence with enemies! The Japanese gods are older than them, the Chinese gods are older than them. Far older. So, either deal with it, or I'll shut you up, you brat!"

"Susanoo-no-Mikoto, also known as Futsushi, _Japanese_," He pointed mentioned, glaring at the four demigods, "God of storms, sometimes known as the god of the sea. Tsukuyomi-ni-Mikoto, also known as Tsukiyomi, Japanese god of the moon." He gestured to 8 gods standing in the corner.

"Benzaiten, also known as Benten, goddess of everything that flows, both literally and metamorphic speaking. Cishamonten, also called Bishamon, god of fortunate warriors and guards, punisher of criminals. Daikotuten, or Daikoku, god of wealth or the household." Percy turned to the god, who was smiling widely, which kind of freaked him out. "Ebisu, the 'laughing god'; Fukurokuju, god of wisdom and longevity; Hotei, deity of contentment and abundance. Jurojin, represents longevity as well. Kichijoten, eighth member of the seven gods of fortune, goddess of happiness, fertility and beauty."

The 8 gods bowed to them. Daikoku smiled broadly at them. "Welcome."

Annabeth frowned. "Aren't there more?" Hawk sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not. They either faded or were hunted down."

"Yes, which leads us to our second matter. What are you doing here?" Kichijoten asked him, her head tilted.

Hawk sighed again. "Tsuinmasutazu is rising once again." There were frozen looks of horror pasted on each of the gods' faces. "He has woken because of a foolish mortal, and has sent a demigod to do his work. The demigod can break the Ancient Laws. We need the Japanese gods' help."

Futusushi sighed. He was usually cheerful, but now, he was feeling especially downcast. "Then how do we stop him? He killed you. We all know about it, until you were reincarnated only 4 years ago. If he can defeat you, his creator, he can defeat us all." He sighed.

Hawk shook his head. "That is what we are here to talk about."

"The Greek gods?" Omoikane asked, head tilted.

Lin Chung nodded. "Sort of. The Greek gods, as you need to know, also have Roman aspects. That is how it appears that there are two types of gods that are the same. We want you to consider an alliance with the Olympians and the Chinese gods."

Izanagi frowned. "We would certainly accept an alliance with the Chinese gods, you have a formidable reputation, but we are not to sure about the Olympians."

"Please." Hawk looked pleading. "With the demigod, Twin Masters can twist the Ancient Laws. He will be unstoppable."

Izanagi stopped, clearly considering it. "Maybe if you can give us a few days?" Hawk nodded slowly. "Because, for now, there is a matter that is beyond our reach. If you can help us, we will help you."

"What problem can be so hard?" Percy asked, head titled.

Lin Chung frowned. "Please don't tell me that it's…" Izanagi winced, looking sheepish, yet serious at the same time.

"Yuki-Onna, the fearsome winter spirit? Yes."


	20. Book 2: Yuki-Onna Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Hawk turned to Lin Chung, who was frowning. "Well, good luck." Lin Chung simply growled at him, most likely in frustration, before he turned sharply to the god.

"You owe me."

"I'll owe you if you come back." Was Hawk's reply, which had Lin Chung sending a glare his way before he vanished.

"Um, where did he go?" Nico asked the bemused young god. Hawk turned, eyes glinting with amusement. The Japanese gods were slowly filling out of the room, until only Amaterasu, Izanagi, Iznami and Omoikane were left.

"Simple. The Japanese gods are, currently, unable to handle Yuki-Onna." Hawk explained. "So we have to help them. But, however, to make sure that they don't clash together, the Laws strictly forbid any god from another group to help them, in a mortal saying. I may have more privileges from the gods than the ones that Artemis herself has, but I'm still restricted by those rules. Lin Chung, being the only mortal that can handle the frost, snow, hail etc. etc. etc, is the only one left to go."

"Which he doesn't seem to pleased about it." Percy noted.

Amaterasu snorted. "If _you_ were called to handle someone who can painfully freeze you, even though you can heal yourself, what would _you_ do?"

"And what do you mean by _if_?" Rick asked, slightly apprehensive now, though he dearly wished for Lin Chung's death. Hawk glared at him, before answering.

"He _will_ come back. I was just joking."

"You joke about _death_?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Izanagi laughed. "Of course. Back in those days, in the days of the Chinese, they joked about the _underworld_ and _monsters_, for goodness sake!" Hawk laughed as well.

He then sighed. "And, Yuki-Onna managed to keep alive this long for thousands of _years_ even with no believers that can see, worship and pray to her. Lin Chung has had that experience before, even if it is only for a shorter time, though it is agreeable that it was more serious. He will know how to help her."

He sighed again, before beckoning to them as he smiled.

"C'mon. We'll show you around until Lin Chung returns."

* * *

Lin Chung growled, looking around in the harsh climate. The wind and snow were now fierce, nearly burying him in several _feet_ of snow. Hearing the winds start to howl, he approached the direction where the snowstorm seemed to be the strongest.

A dark haired, pale skinned girl sat on the rock, arms around herself. She looked around 26, and was definitely taller than Lin Chung by around 2 heads. He growled, cursing Hawk. _Now_ how was he expected to send her back? He couldn't make a portal underneath her, she would get a heart attack. Growling again, he cursed Hawk once more, hearing a faint indignant 'Hey!', before he tackled the spirit.

It half-worked. The girl was caught off-balance, and tumbled to the ground. She looked around, her eyes wide and crazed. "Who's there?!" He immediately ducked behind a tree nearby as the snowstorm got more violent. He took one look at her, considering what advantages he had.

Strength: No. Speed: No. Mind: Maybe. Slyness, he knew, wouldn't work in this situation. He growled to himself. _Think. What else?_ Fighting. He knew magic would also not work for him in this weather, but if he could somehow engage her in battle, he could gain an upper advantage.

He sighed. Better than nothing. Turning around again, he caught sight of her, before she charged recklessly at him. He dodged, the tree smashing to bits. He then immediately kicked her back, causing her to growl, before attacking him once more, trying to kick him.

Lin Chung dodged, before sweeping her legs out from under her. She snarled, before falling to the ground, shrieking in rage as the snowstorm became worse. Lin Chung dodged her sudden flurry of strikes, waiting for a chance, before it came. Her side was left unprotected, and he immediately launched a kick once again, before tackling her to the ground, trying to activate a portal.

It was hard, especially if you were wrestling someone nearly twice your height, who was struggling and creating a snowstorm that was nearly blinding you. Lin Chung growled, trying to edge her to the portal. "Stay still!" The snow woman disobeyed, still struggling, until Lin Chung finally managed to shove her down the portal and close it firmly, before looking at his frostbitten leg.

Hawk owed him big time for this.

* * *

Hawk looked around, smiling at the various Japanese deities as they wandered around the place. Thalia had been slightly afraid as they travelled through the winds into the different mountains where the Japanese gods resided in. However, she was soon put to ease by Izanami, who revealed that she was originally dead, but was revived by Hawk not too soon after _his_ reincarnation.

Annabeth, Rick, Aron and Ingr were looking slightly afraid and sheepish at being reprimanded about their parents, though they were still fuming at how Hawk had so easily dismissed them. Each had a different grudge against their parents' counterpart; Annabeth with Fukurokuju, Rick with Raijin, Aron with Ryujin, and Ingr with Izanami, though he was wise enough not to say so. _Hi_s father was the god of death, not some Japanese deity.

Hawk looked sharply at him, and he looked away, before they continued on. Izanagi was talking animatedly with Hawk, catching up on what had happened. It was only about half an hour later when they heard shrieks of rage, and the temperature suddenly dropped, with snow falling down with hail.

Hawk chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that Lin Chung somehow managed to get Yuki-Onna here." Izanagi looked slightly worried, but followed Hawk as he set off at a leisurely pace to the furthest place away from the populated area here, yet was still under the Japanese gods' protection.

* * *

Yuki-Onna looked around, before catching sight of a sitting grey-haired teenager, who was leaning against the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?!" She demanded, trying to sound confident. She could feel the temperature drop, and could tell that the same thing was happening everywhere else.

"Lin Chung." Was his silent response. She looked suspiciously at him, sensing no deceit in his words.

"What am I doing here?" She demanded once again, though sounding more nervous this time. The snowstorm raged even more violently.

"What do you think you are doing, hunting the Japanese deities down?"

Yuki-Onna frowned, before her eyes widened. _Those powerful people that came…those that wanted to help the people…hunt me down_. They were _gods_? "I-I didn't want them to hurt me…I-" She cut herself off, hugging herself as she suddenly started sobbing. "I wanted them to-"

"Understand you? Help you?"

She nodded, before her emotions suddenly changed. "How would _you_ know anything about it?" She spat. Lin Chung fixed her with a cold look.

"8 years ago, I was betrayed by my friends. I died. I passed. But I was left in the lone Dimension. There was no one there. I was left like that for 8 years, until some gods helped me up. I was on the edge of insanity. No one could see me, hear me, and I couldn't see or hear anyone that came as well."

"The gods can…help me?" Yuki-Onna sounded hopeful.

Lin Chung nodded "But you have to _let _them help you." He looked at her for a moment, noticing how the storm was still going strong, before he tilted his head. "You don't have control over your powers, do you?"

She shook her head, looking down. She didn't have _any_ control over her powers. They just reflected her emotions. "And that is why you were freezing people? You wanted them to see you?"

Yuki-Onna nodded. She had wanted to see them, hear them, but, as they walked past her, her rage grew. Why was she made like that? So no one could see her? She looked at the mortal, before he straightened up, and someone came in the room.

Yuki-Onna gasped, instantly recognising the person because of his amber eyes. "Hawk."


	21. Book 2: Binding Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Hawk looked at the suddenly scared winter spirit in front of him. The wind was currently dying down in her fear. "You're Yuki-Onna?"

The snow woman nodded, looking around. "Yes." She whispered out, too scared to speak. At that moment, Lin Chung started walking to the door. Yuki-Onna watched him as he walked stiffly to the door.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Hawk asked the clone, who looked flatly back.

"Frostbite. I need to heal it." Hawk nodded, and Lin Chung disappeared. He turned back to the girl. "You want to learn how to control your powers?" It was better being blunt and straightforward about it then trying to beat around the bush.

The girl nodded violently. "Yes!" Hawk smiled, before sitting down.

"First thing you have to learn: How to keep your emotions in check."

* * *

"Side! Duck! Left, right!" Lin Chung placed his blade at his opponent's throat. Yuki-Onna looked back up at him, before sighing.

"I yield….again." Lin Chung smirked, before sighing as well.

"Your problem: You're too predictable. Even before you strike, I can already tell where you want to strike. Against someone who has had experience, you would be dead within seconds." Yuki-Onna sighed again, looking down, before nodding.

Kichijoten watched them with a sort of fascination. Hawk had been suddenly requested by from the Chinese gods, and he had left mysteriously a few ights ago, which left Lin Chung the one who had to finish training her. Kichijoten could already tell that Yuki-Onna was improving. Thanks to Hawk, Yuki-Onna wasn't so intimidating any more, instead, being slightly shorter, looking more like 23.

She sighed, wondering what the Chinese gods had needed that was so important that Hawk had to leave and let Lin Chung finish Yuki-Onna's training. Hawk haven't seemed pleased about it, but had left rather obediently, something which surprised Kichijoten. She had always thought that Hawk was one to stick to what _he_ thought was right.

Kichijoten sighed once more, before smirking as she saw Lin Chung's blade near Yuki-Onna's throat once more. Yuki-Onna was slowly progressing nearly ready to be taken out of the frozen chambers, but she was still trying to recover from thousands of years' worth of abandonment.

She turned around, frowning. The Chinese gods better have a good reason for suddenly retreating without a word.

* * *

"He left without telling us?!" It had been a few days since Hawk had left, nearly a week, and Yuki-Onna was allowed to go out, meeting the group for the first time, only for the group to find that Lin Chung had also suddenly left without a word.

"Yep." Amaterasu said, skimming through the note. It was in Hawk's handwriting, clearly having been scribbled on in a rush. There wasn't much, only noting about how the two were needed urgently for something in the war, and thatHawk would come to get them after a few more days.

"Nothing else?" Yuki-Onna prompted. Even after this only few hours, the group had warmed up to her considerably, especially upon learning that she was only afraid of abandonment and loneliness once again. Yuki-Onna had proved to be a valuable asset to them. Under the tutorage of the god and the clone, she had flourished, helping them with plans to defend the Japanese deities' home.

Amaterasu shook her head. "No. None at all." She turned to the group. "Well, let's make the most of this. After, in a few days, Hawk will come, and, hopefully, offer an explanation to what is happening currently."

The others nodded, before leading Yuki-Onna away. Rick, Aron, Ingr, and Annabeth were still cold to Yuki-Onna, calling her a freak, one which should be caged for the rest of eternity, until they were bound and gagged for a whole day, courtesy of Hawk.

Yuki-Onna wasn't bothered by this, not even wanting to get to know the four, after seeing Hawk and Lin Chung's hatred of them. However, the other 3, she had admired a lot, with her being closest with Jumpy, who had enjoyed the attention from her.

* * *

Hawk soon came, as promised, to take them back. He seemed slightly disorganised and in a rush, before he talked quickly with Izanagi, soon arranging a meeting between the Chinese gods, Japanese gods, and the Olympians about the upcoming battle.

Then, hastily saying goodbyes, he had brought the group back to Olympus, before he soon disappeared, before they were greeted by Zhu Rong, who had mentioned that Hawk was busy. Along with that, it was revealed that Eagle herself was also gone for a while.

After having several chaotic, flustering and quick days at camp, they had demanded to know what was going on. Hawk had hastily promised them that all would be explained in due time, but, after that, contact with the Chinese gods became more and more limited as they started planning.

The Olympians seemed as confused as the campers, while the Japanese gods were slightly more satisfied, not asking more questions anymore. Percy, as Re came down to quickly announce the date that the council would be held, took the opportunity to ask her where Lin Chung was, only for her to give him an odd look, before disappearing, not answering.

The meeting seemed calm enough, with most of the Chinese gods coming in late, before going to their seats, looking tired and weary. The meeting soon started, with Izanagi and Zeus representing each side. After a long debate about what to do now, they finally reached an agreement.

They would defend one another from Twin Masters, or, as the Japanese called him, Tsuinmasutazu, and help one another should the need arise.

"So the Olympians shall help you if you are in need of it."

"And so shall we."

Athena interrupted, gaze narrowed. "How do we know we can trust your word."

Izanami also frowned. "If you doubt our words, we have no reason to believe yours." At that moment, Hawk came flying in, muttering a quick apology, before he sat down beside Hestia, looking like he had just ran the whole way here.

Lin Chung was still nowhere in sight.

"Where were you?" Athena took this opportunity to ask the Chinese god of Creation and Protection, but Hawk shook his head.

"Doing some planning about the battle to come."

Athena narrowed her eyes at him, but it was a valid excuse that she couldn't poke through, until she asked something else. "Then what do you have planned?"

Hawk sighed. "The only way it would work is if Lin Chung can start the first phase of it. Without it, we are stuck waiting around."

"Where is he?"

Hawk shook his head again. "I'm afraid that I cannot tell."

"Why not?" Poseidon demanded, feeling slightly clueless and frustrated. For the past few days, it had been very hectic, with the Chinese gods rushing to and fro, not revealing anything. Added with the sudden disappearance of Lin Chung, well, it was frustrating, to say the least.

Hawk sighed. "It is crucial. After that, we may be able to reveal everything to you." Poseidon nodded, still miffed, but accepting the answer. It was better than nothing, after all.

Hawk turned to the two groups. "Now, the thing that we were talking about earlier: The agreement."

They nodded. Hawk smiled. "Swear it on each other. Once you do, the agreement will be binding." The two groups nodded, Lëi and Zeus stepping forward, and reciting the same thing.

"We, the Japanese gods, pledge to help and defend the Olympians and their children should the need ever arise."

"We, the Olympians, pledge to help and defend the Japanese gods should the need ever arise."

Hawk smiled again, feeling the agreement being bonded. It was firm. "And the agreement shall be followed, it that clear?" Everyone nodded, before he smiled, and vanished.


	22. Book 2: Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Twin Master growled as he found out that yet _another_ base of his was crippled. He frowned, musing to himself, and ignoring the terrified soldier who had informed him standing to the side. They had been crippling him.

He then froze, a small smirk growing on his face.

After all, they _had_ been crippling _his _bases_,_ what would doing the same to them matter? He summoned forth the demigod, who looked furious at the campers as well, happily agreeing to take up the job.

"Find the camp."

"And?"

"Burn it to the ground."

* * *

Something felt wrong. It was something that had been nagging Percy since morning when he woke up to the bright rays of sun. He frowned, before slicing apart another dummy again. He had been training more, trying to get his mind off things.

Annabeth, Ingr, Rick and Aron were as arrogant as ever. They had been spreading tales around camp, though, thankfully, none of the campers now believed them. It was true, they were suspicious and slightly weary of Hawk now, but they knew that Hawk wouldn't do something without reason, as depicted by his logical nature.

Percy growled, before slicing apart another dummy. Why was it that Annabeth let herself be so easily swayed and tempted to the 'dark side'? She was so…good. So wise. Making an enemy of the Chinese gods, especially Hawk, was the complete opposite of wise. What had happened to her?

Percy sliced apart another dummy, before wiping the sweat off his forehead, deciding to head down to the beach to relax. The sea always comforted him. He capped Anaklusmos, and set off, calling a quick hi to Piper, Jason and Leo, who were chatting happily about something he couldn't hear. As he reached the beach, he frowned. There were loud moans coming from the area where he usually sat.

His frown deepened, before he reached the area. Someone's blond hair shone like gold as she kissed another one with raven black hair nearly hungrily. Percy froze with shock. That was why. _That_ was why Annabeth was so distant a few months before the group came.

She was cheating on him with Aron.

Aron was smirking all over his face, their hands roaming each other's body.

Percy growled, before Annabeth started straddling Aron. He turned away, sighing as the sunset's rays reflected off the sea onto him. Wonderful. Just wonderful. He took off once again, ignoring anyone that called out to him, before heading to Half-Blood hill, where he leant against Thalia's Pine. Peleus seemed to sense his sadness, and crooned slightly.

Percy smiled at him, before petting him. Percy then stood up, frowning as he heard a sudden explosion, and two screams. And one of the things that caught his attention. They were coming from the beach.

* * *

Wasting no time at all, Percy uncapped Anaklusmos, feeling the familiar weight of the blade win his hand as he sprinted to the beach, where Annabeth and Aron were hurriedly prepared, Aron drawing a blade, Annabeth her dagger.

The ocean was churning as several zombie-like creatures came marching out, starting to surround the two petrified demigods. More demigods soon came over, helping them slice the monsters apart. However, they were harder to kill then they thought.

As soon as the demigods slashed one, two more grew in it's place. Percy growled, immediately going into fight-mode. Duck, slash, dodge, block, kill. This was his only actions as he repeatedly waded into the most crowded of areas. He faintly heard some Apollo camper shouting at the top of his lungs, but it was only when he smelt smoke did he look up.

The cabins were on fire, the forests were on fire, everywhere that the demigods could see was on fire. Percy immediately concentrated, feeling the power of the sea come to him. He immediately sent a strong gush of water to the forests, saving some dryads, though other perished as he was not fast enough.

He quickly went to work, some of the senior Counsellors defending him as he put the fire out. It was taking a lot of work, and the flames were soaring up high. Percy frowned, before feeling another fire spring up in the forests where he had just put it out. He put more water there, and it extinguished, but only for a second, before it popped up again.

People were shouting, trying to retreat to the ocean, only to be overwhelmed by the countless zombies. Faintly, he could hear someone else shouting, and someone else was suddenly helping him with the water. He risked a quickly look, seeing his father, Futsushi and Ryujin help him try to put out the fire, before he heard a cry from behind him, and turned, to see Hades being struck down from behind by another demigod.

Percy frowned, sweat forming on his brow. They couldn't possibly hope to win. He turned again, seeing Zhu Rong put out the flames with some of his own, before they started again. Everything that had happened in his life came flashing past at him. His first quest. The Battle of Manhattan. Fighting Gaia. Seeing Hawk fight Twin Masters.

A blade came down on him, and he knew he had no time to duck, before another blade blocked it for him. He turned, seeing Lin Chung holding the blade back, his dark eyes flashing. Lin Chung kicked out, before surrounding his blade with Harmonic energy, stabbing the monster. Percy waited…one…two…three seconds, yet the zombie didn't reform.

He turned to Lin Chung, who was getting lost amongst the fighting demigods and gods. He picked up Anaklusmos, charging into the armies as well, slashing for all it was worth. He soon noticed a clear decrease in the monsters, and looked to the source. Lin Chung was currently dodging one, before slicing the other's head off. He then turned, stabbing one more, before turning again, and killing off a third.

Percy frowned. Why would he show up _now_ out of all times? He knew that they were losing the battle, but why didn't he speak to them before now? The questions pounded his skull, desperately wanting to know more, and he wondered if this was how an Athena child felt.

Lin Chung soon finished off the last one. The gods and demigods fell silent, looking at him, the fire having already gone out. Without a word, he vanished once again.

* * *

Everyone turned to the other one: Hawk, who only shook his head once again, before Athena burst out.

"You say that we will find out in due time. We have waited, and nothing has come to us! Why was he here? How did Twin Masters do this? Why aren't you telling us anything? Why?"

Hawk sighed. "I cannot reveal anything yet." Then, almost muttering to himself, he continued. "Twin Masters must be getting desperate to use such huge amounts of magic that will wear him out shortly. He must be trying to weaken us, sending everything at once."

"You promised you would tell, yet you have not said anything at all." Annabeth fumed.

Hawk growled at her. "I am doing it for your sake, _girl_. The less you know, the safer you'll be. The more you know will make you a more likelier target for Twin Masters." He scowled, before vanishing as well.


	23. Book 2: Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Annabeth was annoyed. She was frustrated, annoyed, and tired. She wanted answers. And she wanted them _now_. She had been in a blissful make-out session before it had to be interrupted. It just had to be.

She had suddenly, along with the others, been whisked off to the palace of the Japanese gods once again. To her displeasure, she saw Yuki-Onna once again, who spat something at her, probably something rude. But she was becoming popular with the Japanese deities, who realised that she wasn't so bad after all.

Yuki-Onna managed to start a new myth about herself, one which says that she helped travellers to find safety passages in snowstorms. Annabeth had wrinkled her nose at the idea (after all, she was the one who _started_ all the snowstorms, wasn't she?), and claimed that it was a stupid one indeed, before finding herself at sword's point.

Amaterasu, who had shown a considerable amount of fondness to the winter spirit, was the one who had done it, and she now growled to the wide-eyed daughter of Athena. "Listen here, you _brat_. Yuki-Onna is a worthy spirit. She is more worthy than someone like you!"

"And so she would attack people and pretend to help them?" Annabeth demanded, before she found herself to the wall, breathless.

Amaterasu's eyes were flashing with anger. "She has been alone for several _thousand_ years. She can help people once she manages to reagin full control of her powers." Annabeth snorted.

"Like Lin Chung?" Amaterasu kept quiet, having heard about the mortal's fit. "He went on a rampage, and nearly _killed _Rick, injured Nico, and hurt Percy!"

Amaterasu looked up. "But he is noble, unlike you."

"What is noble about being bred only to serve as a god's host?"

It was here that Omoikane also stepped in. "Listen here, daughter of Athena. He was noble because even though he had the chance to, he chose not to accept the immense power. Others, like you, for instance, will instantly accept the power without a moment's hesitation. He was thinking abut his family, someone who creed for him, and I can assure you that his thoughts were pure. Yours, however, aren't, and I have to admit, I am surprised for you. You claim you are a child of wisdom, yet you have not showed anything but the opposite of it."

Annabeth was speechless for a moment, before storming off, Aron scuttling after her, scowling at the others. "She is a child of wisdom. _You_ aren't a deity of knowledge _or_ wisdom, much less _both_!" He growled before he disappeared, running after her.

Suddenly, the ground shook heavily. The Japanese deities around stopped, some falling to the ground as the earth continued shaking violently. Percy shuddered. "What's happening?!"

Amaterasu shook her head helplessly. "I don't know!" She grabbed a hold of Izanami, who was now rolling on the ground just above her. "Tsuinmasutazu! He's attacking us!"

The words took a few seconds to process in their heads, before Percy uncapped Anaklusmos, seeing an army of demigods march to them, before charging, letting out a fearsome war cry. The Japanese deities reacted quickly, immediately reaching for their weapons, and charging as well, also letting out a war cry.

The two forces met in the middle, where an explosion rocked all of them nearly off their feet. Yuki-Onna struggled to hold on, before engaging a demigod in battle. She ducked, before freeing him, kicking another one in the back. She frowned, before being engaged with another demigod. The demigod's face was hidden by a silver mask, yet she felt his presence familiar somehow.

Now that she noticed it, _all_ of them were wearing masks. Why were they doing this? Probably so that no one would find out. She thought bitterly. The demigod was harder than she anticipated, and all the blasts she shot at him, he either dodged or ducked.

She growled in frustration, before trying to stab the demigod, who immediately ducked. Both of them turned, seeing smoke starting to come up from the mountains. Yuki-Onna's eyes widened, and she rushed to immediately cause a snowstorm where the flames were the strongest, while Ryujin put the minor fires out.

She turned around again, seeing the demigod start to retreat with the others. The demigod looked up, the mask still securely in place. Her eyes suddenly widened, but she made no move to act, instead focusing on the snowstorm. The snowstorm was now stronger, the snow pelting down on the fire, and the crisp, cool air blowing the smoke away.

She stopped, before seeing Hawk in the middle of a group of wounded gods, healing each of them with Wong Tai Sin. She frowned to herself, before seeing Hawk walk away, suddenly looking weary. She immediately approached him, calling out after him, to which he glanced back, his gaze tired, yet snapping to attention at her nervous expression. "Yuki-Onna?"

The snow spirit pulled him behind an alleyway near the field where the battle had been fought, which had been, surprisingly, the marketplace, where the stands were now overturned and battered, with the products all destroyed and any liquid seeping on the ground. She hushed him, before glancing around, seeing if there was anyone nearby.

She hesitated, before speaking. "As I was in the battle…I saw a demigod." Hawk nodded, still confused as to why this was important. "He was a good fighter, but, as you probably know, they all wore masks, so we couldn't see their faces." Again, she received another nod. "At the last moment, when they were suddenly retreating, I saw the demigod again." Hawk tilted his head, and Yuki-Onna hesitated once more, before continuing.

"I think I saw his hair."

Hawk frowned. "And what does that have to do with anything?" Yuki-Onna sighed.

"It was grey." Hawk stood still, and Yuki-Onna thought she saw him not breathing for a few seconds.

Hawk then frowned again, shaking his head. "I still don't understand your suspicions. It could be someone else that has that kind of hair." Yuki-Onna shot him a flat look.

"Hawk, I've fought him before. Many times. I know how he fights. And, tell me. How many demigods do you know have grey hair?"

"All of them. When they're old and grey." Yuki-Onna growled with frustration.

"The demigod was still _young_."

Hawk frowned. "None. No god has had grey hair as an appearance for their youthful appearance. Yuki-Onna, I know what you're thinking, but, please, drop it."

"Why?!" The snow woman demanded. "I need a reason. Why?"

Hawk sighed. "Then I am afraid I cannot help you." Yuki-Onna growled, turning around and crossing her arms, planning to ask the Chinese gods next, before Hawk interrupted her thoughts. "The Chinese gods do not know of this. Only I do. Asking them would be pointless."

Yuki-Onna growled with frustration at the sky, turning around to reply, before she stopped. She was now alone in the alleyway.


	24. Book 2: He-He-Him!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Nor do I own the Chinese gods, though I edited their personalities)

* * *

**AN: Thanks to AnayristheDragon25 for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Nico growled. Wonderful. The battle was over and Percy just _had_ to get kidnapped. Hawk didn't seem affected, rushing to and fro again, looking weary.

He didn't want to sound like an Athena child, but he wanted answers. And he wanted them _now._ What was wrong with sharing the plan with the ally? They could more than defend themselves. Or could they? He questioned himself. They couldn't even hold off an attack like the wave of zombies.

He growled to himself. The gods had issued a meeting. He entered the Olympian council room, which was, admittedly suited to fit more people than the other two groups of deities' rooms. He marched forward, with everyone scuttling in behind him.

Nico looked around. The Chinese gods were sitting on some chairs to the right of the gods, while the Japanese were sitting to the left. Hawk was standing to the side again, and everyone was looking at him cautiously, though he paid no heed to their staring.

Thalia was in the corner, looking frustrated at how she had failed to protect her cousin. Nico sighed, also regretting not taking better care of his older cousin, but now was now. If Percy was taken, they would get him back. No matter what.

A rumble of thunder from Zeus got everyone's attention, and the chattering that had previously filled the throne room was now winding to a stop. He cleared his throat, before starting the meeting. He turned to the young Chinese god standing at the corner. "Hawk. I believe you owe all of us an explanation."

Hawk looked up, his eyes not focused. "No, I believe I don't."

"You believe that this is right! But we don't know what to do now, and Percy is gone! If you could just tell us, we would help him! And, where is Lin Chung? He suddenly appears in battle, disappears, and we don't hear of him from then!" Amaterasu burst out, surprisingly.

Hawk looked at her sadly, shaking his head. "I will promise to tell you the plan if something goes wrong, but, for now, Lin Chung needs to activate the first part of the plan. Without it, the whole plan will collapse and there will be no way of guessing what else to do."

"You keep on saying that, but what is taking Lin Chung so long?!" Thalia burst out as well. "And, anyway, forget the plan! We have to rescue Percy!"

Hawk looked at her, his eyes tired. "We have him already. He was just retrieved not too long ago." Nico shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait. We have been missing Percy for over _4 _hours, and only _now_ you decide to save him? What happened to the get him before they notice plan?"

Hawk shook his head. "The magic was too strong. After Twin Masters temporarily let his guard down because of the energy it took him to sustain that sort of power, I was able to get in and get out before anyone could notice, and before the guard went up again."

Nico frowned. "Where is he?" Hawk winced slightly.

"He is shell-shocked. Wong Tai Sin is currently healing him, and, though it's successful, we need to be patient until he can tell us what happened there. That will give us the clue we need."

"What clue?" Athena demanded, before the ground in the middle of the council melded into the form of two people, one carrying the other. Wong Tai Sin looked up, doing an incredibly brief bow, before Poseidon stood up, shrinking back to human-size, and approaching his son cautiously. Wong Tai Sin handed Percy to him, and Percy slowly roused to consciousness.

"W-What happened?"

Hawk looked at the demigod. "You were stolen, before you came back." Percy immediately froze, his skin paling considerably and his green eyes becoming more haunted.

"He-He-Him!" The gods and demigods looked confused at this, before Jumpy stepped forward.

"What…do you…mean?" Percy turned his eyes to the rabbit, before answering shakily.

"Him! He interrogated me! Him! That traitor!" He broke down, looking frightened, even as Poseidon hugged him closer. "Him!"

"Perseus, calm down." Tsukuyomi tried to console the demigod. "Tell us what happened. Tell us who is 'he'."

Percy turned to the Japanese deity of the moon. "Lin Chung."

The whole room lapsed into silence. Most turned, shocked, to Hawk, who was quiet. "Hawk." Eagle said in a shaky tone. "What was Lin Chung doing there?"

Hawk kept quiet, still mulling this piece of information over. Lin Chung making Percy like this? No. Even though he probably had the power to, he wouldn't. He himself knew how feeling like this felt, and was encouraged not to try to do this to others. Then why would he do it?

His thoughts suddenly drifted to his father. His father had been furious with him, immediately causing an argument. The Chinese deities, having never seen this before, didn't dare to interrupt. Even as Lëi had stormed away, Hawk had felt a pang of regret and hurt. He knew it was childish, but, for a moment, he wished his mother was still alive. He shook his head mentally. No.

_It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_.

"Hawk!" Zhu Rong stepped beside the Chinese god of Creation and Protection, who immediately snapped his head to him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the fierce tone.

"What?!"

Zhu Rong growled as well. "What was Lin Chung doing there?!" Hawk was silent, before he answered quietly.

"Activating the first part of the plan."

"Making Percy like that?!" Thalia demanded, pointing to the form of her cousin, who was now being put to sleep after refusing to calm down. Hestia was watching over him, before turning to Hawk, who shook his head sadly.

"Twin Masters did something. I need to go." Without another word, he turned into an eagle and flew away. Lëi growled with frustration at his youngest son. Why was he acting to stubbornly? He, or at least, Eagle, deserved to know. They could even help him!

He sighed again as everyone turned to him. "Council dismissed…for now."

* * *

Hawk frowned to himself, before an image of a grey haired teenage appeared in front of him. The grey head's eyes widened. "Hawk. What is it?"

"What were you doing, interrogating Percy and making him like that?" Hawk demanded.

Lin Chung looked surprised. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even _know_ we had Percy with us, much less interrogate him. Why?" Hawk sighed.

"For some reason, Percy is under the impression that _you_ were the one who interrogated him. Everyone is now suspicious of our intentions."

Lin Chung frowned. "I'm certain he doesn't know of my presence here."

"Then why is he doing this?" Hawk also frowned. "It doesn't make sense. To Twin Masters, if you're not with him, you're supposed to be at camp."

Lin Chung looked up. "Do you think that he noticed my absence in battle? If he did, he could've thought I was somewhere else, which would give him the perfect opportunity to make you think I was evil?"

Hawk shook his head. "It's a possibility. You have to come back and swear that you aren't against the gods. They are becoming more paranoid now that they don't know anything."

Lin Chung, too, shook his head. "I can't. If he doesn't know I am _here_, then I can try and finish my part. I'm nearly done. I need a few more hours." Hawk sighed, agreeing. It was _his_ plan, after all.

"Fine. But be careful. Twin Masters shouldn't be able to duplicate you unless you are standing right in front of him."

Lin Chung shook his head again. "I swear I haven't been to see him." Hawk nodded, satisfied, before Lin Chung continued. "They are planning to have a battle in a few hours, striking at Camp. Inform the others."

Hawk nodded, before the image vanished.


	25. Book 2: Strong As Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Hawk frowned, before summoning everyone to Camp. There were lots of grumbling, especially since there was _just_ a meeting. Hawk looked anxiously at the demigods, relieved to see Percy already recovering. It seems as though he had experienced this before, because he seemed fine, talking with people.

He cleared his throat as everyone looked at him. Lëi frowned. "What is it that you couldn't talk about it earlier, Hawk?"

Hawk sighed. "I have only recently found out that an army of Twin Masters' is currently marching in this direction, and will arrive in a matter of hours. _With_ Twin Masters." The minute the words left his mouth, panic immediately ensured.

Twin Masters _with_ an army? Not good. Usually, it was just Twin Masters, or an army. Not both at once! Hawk, seeing them panic, immediately stomped the ground twice. Two large earthquakes immediately shook the ground, making them all silent as they looked at the son of Lëi.

Hawk growled. "It will be no use if we panic. We must be ready to face the army. Each deity will take a cabin with them. The minor gods and goddesses will come as well. The deities will join with one major or minor god. The Olympians _must_ have an extra person with them. So must the Cohorts, unless there aren't enough. Most of the Chinese deities will take them. The Japanese will take the minor ones, and try to scout ahead to see what will happen. Go from behind, and see if you can ambush them."

The gods nodded, before separating. The cabins of Nemesis and Janus immediately started going out. Hawk sighed, before he felt a comforting arm on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Lëi. Lëi smiled, though he looked slightly worried. "I know that I said some things that were hurtful, but I never meant any of it."

Hawk simply looked up, frozen. Lëi continued. "I do not want you to get hurt, Hawk."

"I won't, father."

Lëi sighed. "But you have tendency to. Ever since your…death, and Tian's…" Hawk kept silent, remembering his faded mother. "You are the one that was closest to her, Hawk. I don't want to lose you as well."

Hawk glanced up, before smirking cheekily. "And, when you _do_, mother will find a way to haunt you and make you regret it for the rest of your life as well."

Lëi smirked slightly. "Oh, so you think that I will cower away?"

"Yes." Hawk nodded innocently. Lëi shook his head in amusement, before leaving to join the First Cohort. Hawk smiled, before looking weary once again. His eyes widened as he saw the Nemesis and Janus cabins come running up to him, Benten and Bishamon close behind them.

"What's wrong?"

Benten reached him first. "We had less time than you thought. They will be here in an hour." Hawk's blood turned cold. Why were they accelerating their plans? Lin Chung said that it was in a few hours, right? Yes, he did. Did he gain the wrong information?

Hawk frowned. No. Twin Masters must've suddenly decided to accelerate the plans to catch them by surprise. He looked at the preparing campers. No. It wouldn't do to tell them. They would only panic and make careless mistakes. He turned to the two cabins and two Japanese deities. "Do not tell anyone yet. I will try to hold them back."

They nodded, before rushing over to join the campers and gods in their planning. Seeing no one spotting him, Hawk immediately changed into a hawk, flying up into the air, before his piercing gaze fixed the army, which was still marching ahead through several small streams and trees, entering a forest. At the speed they were going, they were going to have less time than Hawk thought.

Growling, he landed on a tree nearby, before changing back into a human. He took out his ivory bow, before notching an arrow, and firing it straight at a cyclops in the middle. The arrow landed in it's eye, and the creature fell to the ground with an audible thump. The army stopped, and Hawk grinned, before placing his hands forward, palms forward, and made a pushing motion.

A large wave of energy immediately pushed the army back several metres, before they continued again, with more force, Twin Masters looking around suspiciously, before his eyes glowed, and a fiery orange shield appeared, covering the majority of the army. Hawk growled, before picking off the minor ones.

Twin Masters stopped once more, turning around, until his eyes spotted Hawk, perched on the tree, smirking cheekily. He sent a blast to him, only for Hawk to dodge, and leap down in front of another cyclops. Twin Masters fired once again, but Hawk ducked, and the blast knocked out not only one, but 4 cyclops behind him.

He smirked, before moving in front of another giant. Twin Masters fired yet another blast, with Hawk ducking, and the giant getting obliterated. Hawk then looked around, before stamping his foot twice once more. This time, there was only _1_ earthquake, but the ground the opened up, swallowing more than half of the army.

Hawk smirked once more, before vanishing. Twin Masters growled in outrage, before his eyes glowed, and some of the monsters duplicated once again. Herint stepped forward, his eyes glinting. "Master?"

Twin Masters turned to him. "Go ahead…and start the first round without us."

Nodding in glee, the champion of Twin Masters set off immediately.

* * *

Percy watched the upcoming army with anticipation, though he frowned upon remembering the grey head that had interrogated him…violently with magic. He shuddered, remembering the long knives, and daggers and, and…stop! Don't think like that, Percy. He scolded himself, before spotting the army in front of him.

Or what he _thought _was the army. There was a lone demigod, and several monsters behind him. The monsters charged, and most of the senior counsellors finished them off quickly. The demigod, however, engaged Percy in combat. Almost everyone held their breath as they watched the two fight.

Herint charged at Percy, only for Percy to dodge to the side and try to land a blow, but Herint blocked the blade, and struck again, only for Percy to duck once again, and try to kick his legs out from under him. Herint leaped into the air, before his eyes glowed, and his magic sent Percy flying out to the cabins, where he stiffly got up, bleeding, as his blade clanged somewhere else.

Hawk immediately engaged Herint in combat, countering everything that Herint threw at him and the demigods. If Herint tried to start an earthquake, Hawk would stop it. If Herint tries to attack some demigod, a shield would protect the demigod, and Hawk would slash at Herint. Herint growled under his breath, before using his magic to fling Hawk in the air.

As Hawk was up, he changed into a hawk, dropping his blade, letting it drop several metres below him, before reaching for it and changing into a panther. The panther watched Herint closely, before Herint tried to tackle the panther, but Hawk kicked his legs out from under him while he moved aside easily, before stabbing the blade through his chest.

Everyone froze, and Herint looked at Hawk in stunned surprise. He looked down at his chest, where a gleaming blade was poking through, the hilt sticking in front, with blood veering the end. The panther changed back to Hawk, and he looked emotionlessly at the dying person. Herint looked at Hawk once more, before speaking. "You'll never defeat him. He's too strong."

Hawk nodded, before ripping his blade out from Herint. "But we're strong as well."

* * *

Percy watched, groaning as Wong Tai Sin healed him, before glancing at Hawk in horror. He had just killed someone mercilessly. Hawk turned around, still clutching his blade, which soon changed into his ivory bow. "Prepare yourselves! The main battle is about to begin."

The campers nodded, before drawing their weapons. Celestial bronze gleamed from the Greeks' side, while Imperial gold shone in the bright rays of the sun from the direction of the Romans. Percy uncapped Anaklusmos, which had appeared in his pocket when it disappeared.

The campers watched the upcoming army with anticipation, before Twin Masters was in sight. And he did not look pleased. Within seconds of appearing, the army charged at the campers, roaring in fury. The campers tightened their shields, before charging as well, shouting a war cry.

The two forces met in the middle, much like the battle in the Japanese mountains. Magic flew everywhere. The weather changed considerably, snow, rain, hail, thunder and lightning all erupting from above, while the ground shook with an unknown ferocity, skeleton soldiers climbing out of the dead to fight with their masters. Blades clanged, weapons struck, and monsters fell to blades and arrows.

It was complete chaos, and Twin Masters was greedily sucking in the negative energy in everyone right now, all the while engaging Hawk in combat. Lëi sliced a monster in half, before blasting the minotaur away from Nico. He turned, nearing the front of the battle, before he froze. Someone was coming to him, his dark eyes gleaming.

Lëi didn't move, still watching the figure, until the figure drew a blade, and immediately engaged Lëi in combat. Lëi reacted quickly, drawing his blade as well, and blocking the strong strike. Lëi was forced to be put on the offensive as the person tried to slice and strike him, one hand holding a blade, the other a dagger.

When the blade came to stop Lëi's blade from attack, the dagger would be ready to strike, only for the blade to move quickly, and block the dagger once again. Campers and monsters soon stopped fighting as the fighting pair moved through the army's ranks, destroying any monsters or demigods that came within arm's length.

The battle raged on, the only other battle happening and catching the campers', gods' and monsters' attention being the one that Hawk and Twin Masters were currently having. Hawk struck Twin Masters in the eye, before turning into a hawk as he dodged a blow, before turning into a panther and striking him, running away as he dodged and avoided any blows from the fearsome creature, and defending any demigods who needed it.

He soon reached the sea, where he turned into a shark, and vanished beneath the murky depths of the water. The demigod and Lëi fought on, unaware that the two had suddenly came right up to them. Hawk immediately sprang up from behind the supposed demigod, while Twin Masters tried to attack Lëi, only for the two to block or dodge the blows.

Hawk kicked the demigod back into the cabins, where he stood up, the the campers finally got a good look at his face. They froze, as he snarled at them, before charging back into battle against Hawk.

Yuki-Onna's eyes widened. "Lin Chung."


	26. Book 2: His Fighting Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 13:

The mortal paid no heed to the snow woman's voice, only focused on the opponent in front of him. As Hawk turned into a hawk and flew away, Lin Chung's hand glowed purple, before it reached up. Hawk immediately dropped to the ground, landing neatly as he avoided the long whip, before pushing Lin Chung back with his own magic.

Lin Chung ignored the blast, putting out a hand to block the attack. Smoke erupted as the force collided with the strong shield. As the shield dropped, Hawk immediately charged at Lin Chung, forcing him to dodge, and be put on the defensive as he blocked each strike skilfully.

They were soon baked against the demigods, who were still watching them carefully. Lin Chung's dagger and blade were still in hand, while Hawk's weapon changed frequently, too fast for them to comprehend. As Hawk landed a blow on Lin Chung, his weapon changed, and an arrow came flying to Lin Chung, who used the dagger to cut the arrows in half.

Meanwhile, Lëi was struggling against Twin Masters as he ducked a blow, rolling on the ground, before leaping up and striking Twin Masters from behind. Twin Masters anticipated this, before he dodged at the last second, trying to strike Lëi back.

Lëi blocked the blow, before backing away. Twin Masters' eyes glowed with anger, as he pushed hard against the Chinese god of power. Lëi dodged the strike, blocking the energy that managed to follow him. Lëi also struck out, his hands glowing light blue, before he swept a hand to Twin Masters. Twin Masters blocked the blow, before Lëi charged, managing to land a blow on Twin Masters.

Twin Masters bellowed, before forcing Lëi to drop to the ground to avoid the wave of energy that came at him, only for another one to come, sending Lëi flying back several metres, landing in the middle of the Ares cabin. Hawk noticed as his father painfully stood up, blade still in hand. "Father!"

He charged at Twin Masters, who didn't have time to block the blow, and got him from behind as well. However, he forgot one mortal, who managed to send a kick to him, forcing him into the sea, where he changed into a shark, coming back at rapid speed, turning into a panther as he skimmed the beach, striking Lin Chung in the shoulder.

Lin Chung growled, before dropping his dagger, which was in his left hand, and transferring the blade from his wounded right arm to his left. He held it skilfully, wielding it as such as Hawk tried in vain to land a blow on him. Twin Masters struck from behind, only for a purple aura to surround Hawk, protecting him from the blow.

The purple energy disappeared, and Lëi charged Twin Masters, who was forced to be put on the offensive. Eventually, however, Lëi managed to land a blow on Twin Masters, before Twin Masters growled, disappearing in a flash.

Lëi turned to Hawk and Lin Chung, who were evenly balanced. One was ducking, the other was striking. The one who ducked then struck, and the one who struck ducked. This went on, before Lëi notched an arrow as a bow appeared in his hands, and fired straight at Lin Chung, who growled as he ripped the arrow out of his already wounded right shoulder, ignoring the pain, and continuing to fight Hawk.

Suddenly, Lin Chung's direction changed, and he charged at Lëi, who had no time to dodge. He managed to kick Lëi back to the cabins. Lëi tried to sit up, only to fin that his bones were broken. He placed a hand on them, trying to heal them, before he looked up. Lin Chung's blade was raised above him, before he was tackled from the side by Hawk.

Lin Chung growled, before sending Hawk flying to the far reaches of the ocean. He growled once more, before vanishing, all the monsters also disintegrating.

The same person appeared, on his knees, in a room. He examined the wound, before smirking. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Lin Chung flew back, growling as he remembered what had happened. Twin Masters got suspicious, and had tried to do an energy read around the army. Thus, subsequently, he was forced to retreat before Twin Masters noticed the unusual readings.

He frowned, before stopping abruptly as Hawk flew in front of him, his forehead creased with worry. "Hawk? What's wrong?"

Hawk was looking worse for the wear. He looked tired, and worn out. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he glanced at Lin Chung's right shoulder. "You-Your shoulder."

Lin Chung glanced at his right shoulder as well. "Yes. What about it?"

"It's not wounded." Hawk noted, to which Lin Chung nodded, impatient.

"Why would it be wounded?"

"You didn't heal it?"

Lin Chung shook his head incredulously. "Why should I? It's not wounded. It has not been since I left." Hawk frowned, his eyes widening.

"It was a trap."

"What trap?" Lin Chung asked, confused.

Hawk turned to him. "This morning, the camp was attacked earlier than we anticipated. Herint is dead, and, when Lëi gained the upper advantage, Twin Masters retreated with someone else."

Lin Chung felt dread settle in his heart. "Wait. You mean that the 'someone else' is…?"

"You?" Hawk nodded. "Oh yes. His plan worked like a charm. If you were there, then it would've turned out suspicious. But it worked. You were fighting us, and the 'clone' of you nearly killed Lëi."

"But I didn't get cloned, nor did I _make_ a clone of me."

Hawk frowned. "Then what is it? It must be someone that looks like you in order to pass off as you, maybe only needing a simple charm spell." Lin Chung frowned as well, before he turned around.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't return. The gods, demigods, _everyone_, well, except for Yuki-Onna, thinks you're evil."

"Why not Yuki-Onna? You, I understand. But her?"

Hawk smirked. "Apparently, she is observant. She recognised your style of fighting after engaging her in battle for several days, and how your attacks were unpredictable. This clone, who whoever he is's fighting style is fast, like yours, but not as flowing or as unpredictable. I could easily predict what he could do. You… not so much."

Lin Chung frowned. "What are they going to do now?" Hawk looked worried once again.

"They are having a council _right now_. They won't believe you even if you go and swear you were innocent on the Styx. If Twin Masters manipulated the oath somehow, then it could lead to disastrous results. For now, hide. They're voting whether to hunt you down or not." Hawk gland up, seeing thunder rumble. "I'll be late! Go!"

Without a word, Lin Chung flew away, not turning back, even as Hawk disappeared.

* * *

"No!" Yuki-Onna was protesting. "I told you! His fighting style was different from the one he always uses! He's innocent!"

"No. You cannot be sure. He could've changed them."

"Then why were his moves so predictable?" She challenged Athena. "When Hawk or I, or anyone else, for that matter, fight Lin Chung, we cannot predict his moves, only guess them. I could tell you what _this_ person's moves were going to be. His unpredictability is his most useful advantage! Why would he abandon it?!"

The crowd fell quiet. Yuki-Onna was very observant, that was clear, and she was never wrong when she was talking about something like this. Athena hesitated, before speaking.

"None the matter. He must be eliminated."

"He was framed!" Hawk protested, suddenly bursting in. "I met him not too long ago, and he was perfectly fine! Not even a scar on his shoulder! He was framed!"

Eagle drifted to her younger brother. "Hawk, I know that mortal is like your own brother, but-"

"No! You're not listening!" Hawk backed away from his sister. "You're not all listening! You're not logical! You're listening to your own hate! You're going to hunt him down! Do you know how cruel that is?!"

The crowd listened to him, but most ignored him. Hawk growled. Zeus then cleared his throat. "Those against hunting Lin Chung?" Only three hands raised. Yuki-Onna, Hawk, and Hestia. He then looked around. "Those agreeing?"

Almost everyone put their hand up. Zeus looked at the fuming son of Lëi, and glanced up. A snowstorm, a rather violent one, was starting. The weather was, however, hot, making people already feel uncomfortable. Poseidon could sense several tsunamis destroying coasts, and several earthquakes affecting dozens of cities.

Hestia was scowling, and most of the floor came on fire. The demigods and gods backed away nervously. Zeus immediately cleared his throat. "We must hunt him before we lose his track!" He turned expectantly to Hawk and Yuki-Onna, who simply shook their heads.

"We're not helping."

* * *

Percy looked around, while running. Out of all of the place he could've picked, Lin Chung just _had_ to choose a desolate poisonous forest. He was speeding along, following the lean figure ahead of him. He saw the figure stop, looking at another group, before he turned right sharply and continued running.

On second thought, skimming. His feet were touching the ground, yet he seemed to be floating. Lin Chung ran faster, and almost everyone were worn out, wondering how on earth he managed to last this long. Percy frowned. They were all on the point of collapsing. He turned to Rick, Aron and Ingr, who were right beside him, and had to agree on their one decision. Lin Chung was dangerous.

Lin Chung continued on, until he started blending into the trees, leaping up and vanishing, before appearing behind them, or some other place. Percy growled. Wonderful. Grover picked up the lead, following the vanishing and reappearing somewhere else.

Soon enough, the trees thinned, opening up to reveal the edge of a cliff, where the thick mist that had suddenly appeared was covering the bottom, making it look endless. Lin Chung backed away, growling, as the gods approached him.

He drew his staff, refusing to give in. Growling, Zhu Rong, Lëi and the Big Three readied their weapons. Lin Chung put his arm up, as if to block it, before glancing down. The mist covered the depth of the cliff.

He looked up again. The weapons were thrown. The demigods were watching eagerly, before, at the last moment, as the weapons gained contact with the shield that had suddenly appeared, he leaped down the cliff. The gods froze as the smoke cleared, revealing nothing as their weapons returned to them.

Looking down, Rick stepped forward, spitting. "Good riddance."

As the demigods cleared, Hawk glanced down. He had not participated in the hunt, trying to slow them down, but it haven't worked. He looked down again. He could sense the mortal. He was still alive, though barely.

Closing his eyes, he prayed to the one person he could trust, his mother, Tian, to protect the mortal.


	27. Book 2: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Epilogue:

Lin Chung looked up. It had started raining heavily. He frowned, before forcing himself up, wincing as he felt his ribs. They were clearly broken, even after the spell that he had done.

He coughed up blood, before wiping it away, looking up. Sighing, he turned away. And here he was again. Had it been a mistake to trust them again? He questioned himself. He knew that he had been absent for the majority of the battle, but did they distrust him so much that they would willingly hunt him down when a clone of him came?

He frowned. Where _did_ the clone come from? Lin Chung knew he didn't make any clones, nor did Twin Masters. The only way for Twin Masters to even try to make a clone of him was if Lin Chung was standing right before him.

Then what were they planning? He frowned. Where did the clone of him come from? His mind soon drifted to some people. Some people that _could_, if they wanted to, pass off as him. But they had no reason to do so. They wouldn't.

He sighed, before flicking his hand. If he couldn't go back, the only thing that he could ensure is that he would keep his promise and start the first part of the plan.

He frowned again, before standing up. Time to go. He glanced back up once more as he walked out of the shelter of the cave. He had helped them, didn't he? He sighed, looking down, not caring that the rain was currently soaking him to the skin.

Even after all this, he was alone again.


	28. Book 3: Clones of Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Perseus Jackson looked around, smiling in content. He had just been to the archery range, improving his skills. Thanks to-He shook his head. He was just trying to earn out trust and then betray them. He shook his head. No. He was a liar. A skilful liar.

He walked to the beach, where the waves gently lapped across the golden grains of sands. The sun's rays made the reflection in the ocean look even more stunning. He smiled, before his smile slipped, seeing Jason Grace run towards him, eyes wide with alarm. "Someone is attacking the camp! We need the senior counsellors and Praetors on the front lines! Now!"

Percy growled, nodding as he uncapped Anaklusmos and followed Jason back to the front, where Nico di Angelo was already waiting for them, a grim look on his face. "This isn't good. An attack like this hasn't been heard from for over 4 years."

Percy nodded, agreeing with his cousin, before seeing his other cousin beside him. "Thals, good to see you." Thalia Grace smirked, dressed in a silver parka and cargo pants, which were tucked into her combat boots.

"You too, Kelp Head." Piper McLean came forward, forehead creased with worry.

"I know you two missed each other, but now is not the time for reunions."

"Chill, Pipes." Percy frowned at her. "We can do this. We just need to hold off for long enough so that the Chinese gods can come."

Piper frowned as well. "Do you think we're relying too much on the Chinese gods? Even though Hawk can come, it doesn't mean we should depend on him too much." Percy nodded, but his answer was cut short when a hawk flew in front of him, changing into a human. "Hawk."

The young god smirked. "Sorry, am I too early?"

"Nope." Percy found himself grinning. "Of course not." Ever since Lin Chung's disappearance, Hawk had been strangely distant. He had, however, somehow, forgiven them from the event that had happened 4 years ago suddenly, about 2 years ago. The god's coppery skin seemed to shine in the sunlight, and his dark hair was still hanging at the same place it was a few years ago: At the nape of his neck.

An ivory bow was clutched tightly in his hand, and his bright sharp teeth glinted. His eyes shone in anticipation, what with him and the other gods finding it boring, not having anything to do.

Twin Masters appeared soon enough. He was smirking all over his face, seeming triumphant about something without even winning this battle yet. His eyes swept the crowd, but he made no move to attack. Hawk straightened up, eyeing his own fearsome creation. "What do you want, Twin Masters?"

Twin Masters continued to smirk. "Nothing from you, Hawk." His voice sounded like glass breaking. "I just want to inform the innocent demigods of what a big mistake they had made."

"What mistake?" Percy demanded, though he had a pretty good idea of what Twin Masters was talking about. As if sensing his thoughts, Twin Masters waved his hand, and a mortal stepped forward. Most of the camp growled, levelling their weapons to him, though Hawk remained emotionless.

"That is not him."

The camp turned to the god of Creation and Protection, who kept quiet. They turned to Twin Masters, still holding their shields up in case the vile Chaotic energy user would try to attack, but he seemed to have no interest in fighting them. He smirked. "Go on, show them."

The one that they thought was Lin Chung stepped forward, his appearance changing. His hair lightened to the point that it seemed nearly white. His eyes also lightened into a faint shade of grey. His skin darkened slightly, contrasting with his pale hair and eyes. The figure drew a blade, smirking.

"T-T-That's not-" One of the children of Athena stuttered. They all turned to Hawk, who was currently now glaring at the demigods assembled.

"I told you!" They turned away, only to find that Twin Masters had disappeared, and four clones were charging them. Percy raised his shield to block one, only to find that the person had feinted, and had struck him on the shoulder, before kicking him away. Another one approached Thalia. She fired a bolt of electricity to him, only for him to dodge, and for the lightning to hit the ground, causing smoke to come out. As the smoke cleared, Thalia was knocked out faster than she could anticipate.

Jason approached the third, not exactly eager to fight with him, before the clone charged. Jason put out his blade to block, before the clone went low, and slid under him, before knocking him out from behind him. The other senior counsellors were gone as fast as that as arrows started coming from a tree, shooting them down, either on the shoulder or on the leg.

The campers at the back gasped, until Hawk notched an arrow and fired into the tree. The arrow hit the tree, and Hawk turned around, ducking in time as the one in the tree appeared behind him, and struck. Hawk's bow turned into a blade, which he used to block the sword that was coming to him.

Another took the one's place as he held both a dagger and a blade, reminding Hawk of the battle a few years ago. Except for the fact that this one was clearly more skilled. The blade and blade seemed like lightning, and even Hawk had slight trouble trying to anticipate each move. The unpredictability of the strikes made it all the more harder.

Suddenly, as if something summoned them, each of them vanished, the one who was fighting Hawk begin the last to disappear. Hawk stood up, grabbing his blade, which had already transformed into a dagger. He looked at the campers, who were wide eyed at the casualties caused by only 5 mortals.

He sighed as everyone looked at him. "We need to inform the gods."

* * *

The gods were soon in an uproar as they heard about the 5 other clones of Rin. They were panicking, though the meeting was still civil. The demigods were still slightly shaken from the incident, but were still listening to the gods.

"What do we do?" Raijin demanded, only for no one to reply. That was, until Yuki-Onna spoke, her voice strong and determined.

"You said they were clones of Rin, am I right?" She received nods in response. "And Lin Chung was one of them? The combination of them all?"

Hawk's eyes lit up as he realised what she was trying to convey. "Any skill that they possess will be with Lin Chung. And any weaknesses they have will also be on Lin Chung."

"We're not getting Lin Chung back." Zeus thundered.

"Why not?" Hawk demanded. "He will know how to defeat them."

Benten frowned. "Would you mind explaining each of the clones again?" Hawk nodded, before he started.

"Yong Gan. The first perfect clone, and the oldest of the 6 clones. He is known for his bravery and skill in battle, and is usually paired with Zhi Neng, the second perfect clone. Zhi Neng is known for his quick mind and knowledge, and though not as skilled as the others in battle, is still a formidable opponent. Zhi Shen is the best archer of them all, is the third perfect clone, and the one who is, if the myths are right, the closest to Lin Chung."

"Explains his love of archery." Percy muttered, before Hawk continued, pointedly ignoring him.

"Jian Ke, the fourth perfect clone. He is known for his speed and unpredictability, apparently something he shares with Yong Gan and Lin Chung. He is paired with Jiao Hua. Jiao Hua, the fifth perfect clone. He was the slyest of them all, using his sharp wits and quick thinking to get out of trouble. And the last: Lin Chung. Each clone was made once every year. Lin Chung is the only one who was made 2 years after Jiao Hua. He is the only one who holds any magic."

"Wait. You mean that the others don't hold any magic? Why?"

Hawk sighed. "Everyone has magic, but some choose to stay dormant. However, once the person reaches the age of 5 and the magic fails to be awaken or awaken itself, the magic chooses another host. Lin Chung was the only one who was allowed to awaken his magic. By then, Yong Gan was already pass the age, Zhi Neng had no use of it, Zhi Shen also had no use of it. Jian Ke and Jiao Hua, as their reputation tells, were strictly forbidden from trying anything."

Lëi then sighed, before speaking. "So it is settled. The gods will try and locate Lin Chung, and when we find him, Hawk will choose a group to go and retrieve him."

Hawk crossed his arms. "That is, if Lin Chung will be willing to help us."


	29. Book 3: My Brothers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Hawk sighed, before landing on a tree nearby. He, along with the others gods, had been scouring the globe, at every distinct place, trying to find any sort of hint left behind by the clone. They had split the world into bits, each having a different god in the section. Most of the Chinese were set in Asia, since it was their home.

The Japanese gods were set on the different islands, including Japan. They were searching Australia, Greenland and Antarctica (That was actually Yuki-Onna doing the continent, the others would die in the temperature). The Americans were searching throughout North and South America.

Hawk sighed again, changing back into a human as he pushed his hair back before he looked around. Asia had been split amongst the 14 Chinese gods. There were 4 gods in Africa, 5 in Europe, and 5 remaining in Asia. He was covering Southeast Asia, and was now at the border of Malaysia. He looked over the ocean, sighing, before continuing on, turning into a hawk in the process.

He flew across the vast ocean, enjoying the breeze through his wings. He soon came to the small yet rich country, landing nearby on a tree in the forest. He looked around, his eyes sharp, spotting several soldiers training, blending in with their background. If he was human, he would've chuckled as he saw one of them accidentally drop his magazine.

Seeing the supervisor walking past, he thought quickly, before swooping down, forcing him to become invisible. He snatched the magazine up, which also became invisible, before swiping it to the soldier's side, who, although surprised, grabbed it and quickly put it back, returning to the task, and heaving a sigh of relief as the supervisor coming by.

Closing his eyes temporarily, he thanked God. Meanwhile, Hawk, on his perch, was watching this with amusement. How the mortals had twisted the tale of the Chinese gods so well. He knew, from what Lëi had told him, all the tales of him as a protector had changed, and Lëi was now the one that people knew as 'God'.

He, however, was still known as a son of God, but was counted as Jesus, the son of 'God', and was more forgiving than his father, which, Phoenix had whispered into his ear after the tale, he was. He then took off once more, scanning the island, before he landed on another tree in a forest, grinning at the lush forest.

The Singaporeans knew how to keep the forests green and clean. He smirked to himself, before flying off once more, stopping as an arrow came by him, missing him by inches. He looked at the arrow carefully, frowning, before flying to the source of it, seeing a dark wolf prowl around, narrowing it's eyes at him before bounding away.

His eyes also narrowed, Hawk followed the wolf to where it was going. He swooped after the wolf, until the wolf stopped at a clearing, where a man sat there, his grey hair having been slashed around to his neck. His eyes were closed, but he frowned as Hawk came into view. His eyes snapped open, before they focused on Hawk, and Hawk vanished.

* * *

"You found him?" Yuki-Onna asked, sounding eager. Hawk nodded at her enthusiasm, looking at the other gods, who were looking doubtful.

"He was in Singapore, in a forest near the north. He had a wolf with him."

This caught their attention. "A wolf? In the forest in Singapore?" Eagle asked incredulously. "You have got to be joking." Hawk shot her a flat look, before crossing his arms.

"Fine. If you want to die, don't blame me."

Lëi frowned. "Hawk." His voice was reproving, until Hawk sighed.

"C'mon. I'll get a group of demigods, let them come with me, we go there, convince him, come back."

Percy sighed. "Somehow, you make it sound easier than it actually is." Hawk shrugged, before his amber eyes swept the demigods assembled, trying to choose which one to pick that won't provoke Lin Chung easily. He didn't doubt Lin Chung's growing ability to control his temper, but he still didn't want any dead demigods.

"Percy. Nico. Grover." The three came forward, before Hawk turned to Lëi. "We'll find him, and try to bring him back by the next attack."

Lëi nodded. "I know you will."

With that, the group vanished.

* * *

Lin Chung looked at Alpha, who was sitting, ears pricked. He had seemed like that ever since Hawk had come across them. He frowned. They had found him, most probably for something that only now did they realise that they couldn't solve.

His eyes hardened. Were the gods so arrogant that they thought that they could easily persuade him to fight for them, just because he was fighting for the mighty and legendary gods?

* * *

Grover looked around in awe at the lush green forest. A gentle breeze carried relief in it, especially in the tropical climate, where the sun beat down relentlessly on them, where some rays reached them, even in the dense forest. The forest itself was amazing. Trees sprouted out everywhere they could see, and plants grew near the roots of the trees, surrounding the air with a beautiful scent.

Different insects crawled over the leaves and plants, with several birds flying around them, chirping eagerly. Percy laughed slightly. "This is so different." Nico nodded, squinting at the bright light. In the Underworld, it was quiet, and dark and dreary, and everything that was there was dead or black.

Grover suddenly froze, and they turned to him. "Grover?"

"Wolf." It wasn't a question. Hawk shrugged, not looking in the least worried, the complete opposite of his allies.

"Must be Lin Chung's."

Nico looked incredulous. "Lin Chung has a wolf?" Hawk nodded.

"I saw it return to Lin Chung when it spotted me. I followed it until Lin Chung forced me away."

They nodded, not questioning him, before he began to confidently lead them through the maze of the maze of the forest. He walked through any plants that appeared in his path, and, to their surprise, so did the three. They wandered around for some time, until the trio started sweating under the harsh summer's sun.

Hawk continued leading the way, before he stopped somewhere where the tree thinned out a bit to revel a clearing in the middle, where there was a large patch of sunlight shining there, with no trees to block the rays.

A lone figure leant against the tree, his dark eyes focused on the group, who was watching him anxiously. The wolf padded up to Lin Chung, his glare threatening as he growled menacingly, staying close to his master. Lin Chung watched the group as they came forward.

"I know why you are here." His voice was cold.

Percy looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Lin Chung. We need you to help." Lin Chung's composure stiffened as he glared at them.

"I helped you last time. What happened? I helped you twice, and you betrayed me twice! Why should I ever help you?" Percy flinched at his tone, but Hawk stayed firm. "Get out!" The group could feel themselves being pushed away, before Hawk spoke up.

"Because it's about your brothers!" Lin Chung froze, and, for a few seconds, Percy swore that he wasn't breathing for that long, before he reacted, though his voice was still icy.

"What about my brothers?"

Nico saw the hesitation and took the chance. "They attacked camp a week ago." Lin Chung didn't turn around.

"They wouldn't. I know them."

Hawk sighed. "No, they were your brothers, but they are under the influence of Twin Masters."

"No," Lin Chung frowned. "Even if most of them are under Twin Masters' influence, Zhi should be able to resist it." Hawk nodded.

"That's what I thought, but all 5 of them attacked us. All of them. Twin Masters must either be using someone else to control Zhi, since he doesn't have enough power to sustain it for all of them, or he has blackmailed him. For some reason, I think it is the former."

"Why?" Lin Chung demanded, finally turning around.

"I don't know. The way that they all attacked mercilessly, without even regretting or slowing down, I think they all mean it, leading to the theory that they are under control." Lin Chung didn't move.

"Either way, you are alone."

"What?" Percy frowned. "You would abandon your brothers?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "I wouldn't abandon them. But I do not care about your camp." Hawk frowned, seeing no changing his mind, before gesturing to the others, who followed him as they disappeared, reappearing in camp.

And it was in chaos.


	30. Book 3: Brothers Shen and Zhi

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Percy looked around at the flaming buildings in horror. Only nearly an hour gone and Twin Masters had to attack then? He frowned, before uncapping Anaklusmos, moving to the front lines, Nico and Hawk not far behind him. Grover had already rushed to the flames in the forests, putting the fire out.

He groaned as he caught sight of the 5 brothers, easily knocking each individual out, or causing chaos amongst large groups of demigods, before immediately attacking them and knocking them out easily.

Hawk instantly engaged one of the clones in combat, trying to find any opens in his attacks. Percy, even though knowing it was reckless, attacked another clone. The clone drew a dagger, before easily disarming him. Percy immediately focused on the sea, before spraying it at the clone. The clone dodged, before leaping up and kicking Percy in the face.

Percy saw the oncoming blade, and, with no time to dodge or move, he closed his eyes, not willing to see the blade. However, after a few seconds feeling nothing, he opened his eyes, which widened at the scene in front of him. Lin Chung was currently engaging the clone in combat, his eyes gleaming as he dodged the blade, before kicking the clone back.

Before the clone could get back up, Lin Chung activated a whip made of harmonic energy, before slamming the clone onto the dark, charred remains of a cabin. The clone groaned, before gingerly stepping out, blinking slightly, looking like he was waking up from a trance. Lin Chung carefully approached him, guard still up.

"Lin Chung?" The clone looked around, confused. "What's going on?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Twin Masters! He-!"

Lin Chung interrupted the clone. "Zhi, it's fine. For now, we have to focus on getting everyone back. The camp if falling because of them." Zhi smirked, before he drew his dagger again, which had been knocked out of his hand, and charged into battle, Lin Chung right beside him.

They first went to the spots which were the weakest, fending nearly easily against the clones. An arrow pierced the air beside him, and Lin Chung turned, his sharp eye already catching the still moving form of one of his brothers. Another arrow pierced the sky, landing on a camper's shoulder.

Turning to his brother, he pointed at the one in the tree. "Zhi. Get Shen." Not hesitating, the clone nodded confidently, before leaping up into the trees, where a dual started, neither getting an upper advantage, neither losing either. This went on for some time, before Lin Chung noticed, growling as he shot a beam at Shen, who immediately lost concentration, before Zhi's eyes glowed slightly, and Shen shook his head.

"Zhi?" Said brother smirked cheekily at him.

"Welcome back, Robin Hood." Shen scowled, swatting Zhi away with his bow before a voice called out to them.

"I would really enjoy this, except for the fact that I am currently being attacked by my own brothers!" Zhi and Shen winced, before leaping down, joining the battle. Shen facing Yong, Zhi facing Jiao, and Lin Chung against Ke. The battles around soon faded as Hawk managed to put everything right, but everyone's eyes were glued to the three battles that were happening at once.

The six each worked well with the ones that were on their side, striking and ducking, dodging before they landed a blow. Twin Masters, behind them, suddenly shrieked something in outrage, before the three enemy clones vanished. Lin Chung growled, thrusting his staff into the ground in anger, before picking it up.

He turned to his two brothers, grinning. "About time."

* * *

"We have to help the Olympians? No." Zhi shook his head stubbornly. Most of them turned to Shen, who shook his head as well, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but the Olympians haven't exactly been wonderful rulers." Hawk growled, though he agreed with their logic. Shen, for some reason, also held a particularly strong grudge against both Artemis and Apollo, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. He didn't know whether to be pleased or angry. More arguments, one more with him on his grudge against Artemis.

Everyone turned to the last brother in the room, who shook his head. "No point in trying to get me to convince them." Hawk sighed. For some reason, each of the brothers had a perfectly logical and valid reason. Zhi, he had a strong grudge against the Olympians, activated a few minutes ago when Athena started questioning him rather arrogantly about some things.

Shen had a pretty strong grudge against the twin archers for some reason which he couldn't fathom, and Lin Chung had been betrayed twice by them, once even taken for granted until Hawk had gleefully told them that he was still alive, causing several temper tantrums.

"Please!" Amaterasu begged the three, who shook their heads. "Many innocent lives will be killed because of Tsuinmasutazu!" Shen sighed.

"Yes, and it will be by the arrogant Olympians' hands." Zeus turned to Hestia and Hades, to which Shen frowned disapprovingly. "Do not even think about it, son of Kronos." Zeus flinched. "Hades and Hestia are not counted as Olympians, yet they are the ones met deserving of a seat."

"他們是真正的白痴。他們認為，我們將幫助他們後，他們做了什麼？他們可以去和豬的腳拜倒在他們想要的一切，但我們仍然不會幫助他們。" Zhi snorted. Hawk looked at him for a moment, being the only one Chinese god that still used Old Chinese, before he burst out laughing. Lëi, though only understanding slightly, laughed as well. Shen was smirking at his brother's words, while Lin Chung simply looked amused.

"What did he say?!" Zeus demanded.

Shen shrugged. "Well, you aren't going to ask nicely, so we might as well leave this war alone and remain neutral."

"C'mon!" Rick scowled. "You too big of a coward to fight?"

"No, we're not cowards. Cowards are those that use others for their own purposes because they are scared to be weak. We are not, but we will not participate in the war either. Staying neutral is a good suggestion."

Artemis scowled, before standing up, growling at them. "So you will run away, instead of fighting nobly-"

"With the high and mighty Olympians who think that they rule the world, just because they rule America?" Shen demanded. "And don't you start talking about nobility with me, moon goddess." He spat. "What do you know about nobility?"

The hunters drew their bows, pointing it at Shen. He simply looked amused. "Playthings." He turned to Artemis, who was fuming. "Oh, so you will send your little girl scouts out to fight for you instead of fighting yourself? Coward." Artemis shrieked in outrage, before notching an arrow at him faster than anyone could ever anticipate.

Shen did, however, and only smirked, catching the arrow in midair. Most of those around froze, before the arrow came hurtling back just as fast, hitting Artemis in the forehead, making her look like a demented unicorn. Apollo scowled, going over to heal his sister. The hunters immediately fired arrows at the trio of brothers, who made no move to dodge.

* * *

Eyes widened as the arrows simply went right through them, before the hunters were knocked out, gagged, and tied to a tree, the string being tighter than it needed to be. Artemis shrieked again, before Hawk, tired of her, slammed her to the ground.

"Listen, Arty, people are sick and tired of the way you are acting like a child. You are too proud for your own good. So, do us all a favour and shut up, because you're not helping! Unless you are going to help and be civil, I will personally make you fade!" Everyone kept quiet, especially the Chinese gods. They knew that, by the way he said it, he meant it.

Artemis' voice was shaky. "Y-Y-You wouldn't dare." Hawk growled at her.

"You think so? Because you can go ask Heracles if I would dare to or not!" Silence enveloped them again. The minor god had suddenly vanished eons ago, with no one knowing where he had went.

"But-But you were dead!" Hawk looked at her, his amber eyes glinting.

"Are you sure about that?" Zhi Neng immediately intervened.

"Whoa. Whoa. That was a long time ago. Too long. Now, we act like civil people, or else you get wrapped up like Arty's girl scouts over there, suffocating."

Artemis sent a sharp glare to him, which was dulled as he returned to the glare.

Shen sighed. "Very well. We will fight this war only, to regain our brothers, before we leave, and are never bothered again unless we come ourselves, is that clear?"

The gods nodded numbly. Lin Chung then looked up. "The rest are here."

* * *

**Translation: **他們是真正的白痴。他們認為，我們將幫助他們後，他們做了什麼？他們可以去和豬的腳拜倒在他們想要的一切，但我們仍然不會幫助他們。

_**They are real idiots. Do they seriously think that we will help them after what they have done? They can drop to Zhu's feet and beg as much as they want, but we **_**still_ won't help them._**


	31. Book 3: Brothers Yong, Ke & Jiao

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Zhi watched the upcoming battle anxiously from his perch on the tree. He didn't want to fight his brothers, but it was needed to in order to free them. He looked beside him, where both of his younger brothers were also watching the marching army apprehensively. The army was huge, there was absolutely no way Twin Masters could've gotten one that big in such a short amount of time.

Apparently, his brothers were thinking the same, because they frowned, before Lin Chung stared at them more closely. "Who?" Shen asked the youngest clone, who sighed.

"The Minotaur. I think Echidna is with them with the Chimera. There are cyclops and dracaenas with them. Some other reptilian monsters are with them, probably infused with chaotic energy."

"And?" Shen prompted. "Twin Masters isn't with them?"

Lin Chung frowned. "Yong, Ke and Jiao are leading them into battle, but there's no sight of him."

"Can you slow them down?" Zhi looked at the harmonic energy user, who nodded, before closing his eyes. Immediately, the army was pushed back several feet. The three in the front growled, pausing as they watched the remains of the army that they had battled before several days ago gather themselves together.

Letting out a war cry, each side charged. Lin Chung made a bow appear in his hand, handing it to Zhi, who took it. "Shoot from here. Try and get anyone you can. You're not exactly the best with close combat." Shen chuckled at his older brother's infuriated face, before Lin Chung leaped down, not letting Zhi come up with a sharp remark.

Shen drew his own bow, smirking as he turned to his brother. "27 out of 53?" Zhi bore a similar smirk.

"You're going down." With that, the second oldest clone immediately leaped over to another tree. Shen notched an arrow, firing it into the army, not at all looking around him as he manoeuvred easily around the trees that surrounded them.

He caught sight of Lin Chung, who was engaging Ke in combat. Frowning as he saw Jiao join the battle, he notched another arrow, before shooting it straight into Ke's shoulder. Ke let out a gasp, before Lin Chung knocked him out, disappearing with him, most probably to hand him over to Zhi. Shen growled as he saw the campers losing as Lin Chung left.

Landing neatly on the ground below, he used his bow to slice off the head of a dracaena, before firing an arrow to the minotaur in the leg, who was battling Percy. Percy shot him a quick thankful smile, before continuing to engage the minotaur in combat. His eyes narrowed as he watched a battle that had happened to move past him.

He recognised the different shades of the grey hair and the physical appearance as they rushed past him. The only way to differ the clones from one another, and an odd thing as well. The natural difference is their hair and eye colour. Of course, one wouldn't go and stare straight into a clone's eyes to try and identify him, but the hair shades depended on the age.

The oldest, which was Yong, had the darkest hair, though not exactly black. Zhi had a shade somewhere near Yong's, though it is visibly lighter. He himself had slightly lighter hair. Ke had a perfect shade of grey, while Jiao had a lighter colour. Lin Chung then had the lightest out of all of them, though it wasn't white either.

The environmental features. Yong was strong and larger than most of them, his figure striking people as intimidating. Zhi was much smaller, since he spent most of his time curled up with a book. Shen was slightly larger than Zhi, being an archer, but Ke and Jia were possibly the smallest of them all. Lin Chung was around the same as Jian, also being an archer, though he was a good swordsman as well.

Which seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive in the fight that was happening now. He turned around, seeing Ke join him, a grim look on his face, telling the archer that he had also seen a brief part of the battle. Drawing a blade, he looked at Shen, shrugged, and then returned to battle. Shen caught sight of him engaging Jiao in combat. Shen suddenly frowned. Where did Ke get his shoulder fixed?

Both were evenly matched, since they were both quick and light on their feet. Soon enough, an arrow from a nearby tree declared Ke the winner, who then proceeded to drag Jiao over to the person responsible for the arrow. He turned back to the two that were currently still battling. Almost every conflict in the battle had paused, seeing the youngest and oldest clone fight.

Ke joined the now gathering group of brothers. "Told you that improving his speed will help." Zhi stared incredulously at him.

"He nearly died of exhaustion!"

Ke rolled his eyes. "And he nearly died of boredom from your lessons."

"Fair enough." Zhi shrugged, before they turned back to the battle. Neither was having the upper advantage. Percy marched up to them, his expression incredulous.

"How can you argue at a time like this? We should be helping him."

"No." Hawk appeared next to them.

"Why not?" Nico demanded, joining the group.

Hawk sighed. "Look at them. They're too focused on the battle. If we suddenly did something, they wouldn't be aware of it. It could scare them, and, if we're unlucky…"

"Lin Chung will be the one who will recover the last." Zhi put it in this way, before frowning as he watched the two, still going strong. "Because Yong is more experienced still in this battle, his element." His eyes widened as he suddenly saw something that he thought Yong had forgotten a long time ago. After feinting several attacks, he kicked Lin Chung back, where he crashed into the cabins.

"Always the cabins." He mumbled under his breath, still frowning as he saw Lin Chung place a hand on his ribs, trying to heal them yet again. Ke's eyes widened with many others' as he saw the oldest of the clones raise his sword, ready to kill him. Ke froze. Even he himself wouldn't have been able to dodge the sword that was coming down.

The blade suddenly stopped, the owner hesitating to strike the young clone down. Lin Chung watched Yong carefully, before kicking his feet out from under him, and slamming him into a cabin. Zhi sighed, his quiet voice audible around the camp. "Always the cabins. Why is it always the cabins?"

* * *

"Chiron, what will you tell us today?" Chiron smiled, though he didn't know how to answer that. The campers had been in a particularly low mood, and he felt that his normal tales would only cause them sadness. He wanted for them to laugh.

"Hey, you can tell them that tale about-" Jiao's voice was audible in the silent atmosphere. Lin Chung looked at him incredulously.

"Forget it! That was just tiring." He turned to Ke. "I still blame you for that."

Now, Ke looked incredulous. "You were late!"

"Oh…" Yong winced. "Yup. Jiao was holding him up." Ke looked at him with wide eyes, before slowly turning to the still glaring harmonic energy user.

"I told you."

"What is it?" Connor asked, his mood beginning to light. The camp were also interested. Chiron smiled, it seemed as though his prayer had been answered. He had to admit that it was amusing.

"Well, there was this time that Lin Chung was late for training with me, and I didn't know the reason," Ke pointedly said, glaring at Lin Chung, who glared back.

"I told you that it was Jiao! You didn't believe me!"

"And he made him run 500 miles." Zhi finished quickly.

"500 miles?" An Ares camper sounded incredulous.

"I don't even know how I'm still alive." Lin Chung muttered.

Ke put his hands up in surrender. "Oh come on! That was, like, 2993 years ago! You're still holding that against me?" Lin Chung glared at him, and he cowered away behind Jiao.

Jiao frowned. "I'm surprised you are even able to do it."

"Why?" A hunter asked, smirking as she saw Ke back away as Lin Chung continued to glare at him.

"Good to see that you had so little faith in my skills." Lin Chung rolled his eyes at his older brother, who looked at him incredulously.

"You were only 7 years old! That was quite amazing-wait. Did you use magic?" His tone was accusing. Lin Chung looked at him incredulously, as if he had just asked something that he should've known.

"Only once, after 250 rounds. After that, Ke kindly threatened me with another 500 if I used magic to make sure I lived. And then he had a mountain lion chase me to try and let me keep up." Ke looked away.

"That is a perfectly logical excuse."

"Whoa. Whoa." Yong cut in. "No arguing like the last time." They turned to him, the campers chuckling slightly at the argument. The clones looked at one another, before seeming to come to a decision. They pointed at Zhi, who was reading something.

"He started it." Zhi looked up, startled.

"What?" Most of the campers stifled laughs at the looks on the brothers' faces. It was pretty funny, actually.

Yong sighed. "Don't lay the blame on him. Anyway, don't fight."

"I find that highly ironic."

"Why?" Yong turned to Lin Chung.

"You were the one that was trying to kill us a few hours ago."

Yong groaned. "You're going to guilt trip me all day long, aren't you?" Lin Chung nodded, a sly smirk on his face.

"All week long." Yong frowned.

"You are a terrible brother." Lin Chung shrugged, pointing to Jiao.

"Blame him. He taught me. And, you were the one who tried to kill me today."

Jiao held his hands up in surrender. "Hey! It is a pretty useful skill." Lin Chung laughed, something that the campers haven't heard of for a long time.

"Yes, especially when I blackmail you."

"I let you." Jiao nodded firmly.

"And that was why you were sulking for the rest of the day." Jiao scowled, before turning to Yong.

"Anyway, it is a good skill to have."

"Since when?!"

"If you're a certain god of thieves of children of the god of thieves." Hermes' children smirked at them being mentioned. Yong groaned again.

"No one else?"

"Robbers."

"Just because you have the reputation of being the slyest does not mean that you have to be sly or stupid." Yong growled.

"Well, then what is a reputation for?" Jiao smirked, before he seemed to realise something. "OI! I am not stupid!"

"Are too." Zhi muttered, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Excuse me?" Jiao asked indignantly, before scowling at him, muttering something in Old Chinese to him, before Zhi went wide eyed, dropped the book, and went scuttling off, Jiao hot on his heels. Jiao then paused, looking at Yong, before Yong also disappeared. Ke watched Jiao, who motioned to the trees that Zhi had disappeared in. Nodding, Jiao followed Zhi, with Ke following Yong.

The campers were roaring with laughter now, watching the amused look on Lin Chung's face, before Zhi rushed in front of him, and he pointed to the Big House. Without another word, the intelligent brother had disappeared once again into the Big House, closely followed by Jiao, who paused, looking around. He turned to Lin Chung, who pointed in the direction of the Big Three's cabins.

"You're misguiding them?" Annabeth snorted.

Lin Chung shrugged. "It's funny. That way it lasts longer." He watched as Yong and Ke raced past.

"They're scared of their younger siblings?" Rick asked incredulously, to which Lin Chung smirked.

"Trust me, Jiao and Ke can be scary when they want to be. Or get revenge if they want to. And you are scared of Connor and Travis." They watched, amused, as Zhi ran by, followed by Shen, who was holding an enormous scorpion in his right hand, and a large black spider in his left. The Athena campers screamed as they rushed past him, making it all the worse as the spider was dropped.

The Athena cabin literally froze, still screaming with terror. At that moment, Jiao appeared again, looking around for something, before snatching the spider up again. If Percy could, he would've said that the spider was looking absolutely terrified.

The campers roared into laughter once again as Yong covered his head from a huge baseball bat that Ke had somehow gotten ahold of. Laughing, the night fell, and the bonfire went down.


	32. Book 3: Elementists

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"So, no plans?" Athena looked around, her grey eyes calculating. The counsellors and gods either frowned or shook their heads. She sighed. They had to have some sort of attack plan, but she herself didn't know how they acted. The Chinese gods were looking thoughtful. Chi You frowned, his arms crossed.

"Twin Masters usually relies on his magic more than the other priorities. There are usually gaps, but, unfortunately for us, his magic will cover him and the groups that he sends at us."

Hawk also frowned. "We know that Twin Masters somehow will always try to surprise us with attacks with people that we don't know. The only thing we can predict is that he is holding each wave back, sending something stronger each time."

Lin Chung looked up. "I know Twin Masters. The thing that I noticed is that he doesn't necessarily like to come. He holds back because he wants to absorb the negative energy in the battle. He wants to make us panic before sending us the worst. He doesn't work hard to get more allies. He works smart, trying to clone all of the army. That is one of his biggest weaknesses. He is too dependent on his magic."

"Then what can that help with?" The earth started rumbling. Sighing, the 6 brothers took off, the Chinese and Japanese gods following not too far from them. Meanwhile, the Olympians and the counsellors immediately set off to get the camp ready for army.

They arrived on Half-Blood hill soon enough, the brothers drastically paling as they watched the army. The others looked on, confused as to why they were nervous. Lin Chung turned to them. "Elementists."

"What are those?" Athena asked, frustrated. The gods and counsellors had met up with them.

Lin Chung sighed. "Elementists are those that draw power from their elements and use their elements to fight. The elements are divided into 6, some based off on the Chinese version: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Lightning and Metal." He frowned, looking at the army of demigods assembled behind them. "We cannot protect them all. Keep them out of the battle unless absolutely necessary."

He scanned the group before him. "We have to go against the opposite, in a group. The lightning people shall take care of the metal. Metal will take care of the electricity. Fire with water, and the opposite. Air with earth, and the opposite."

"So how are we being split?" Everyone looked questioningly at the youngest clone, who sighed. Zhi suddenly jerked up.

"We can now use them again, can't we?" Lin Chung merely nodded, before turning to the group.

"Currently, for fire, we have Hephaestus, Leo and myself. Hestia will not take part in battles. Water shall be handed by Shen, Poseidon, Percy and Aron. For the earth element, we will have Nico and Ingr, along with Percy and Gong. Percy, you can choose. Lightning will be Thalia, Rick and Ke. Air will be Zeus, Jason and Jiao. Element of metal will be Hazel, Hades, Hawk and Zhi. Settled?" Everyone nodded as Zeus barked an order, and the demigods backed away, shields locked in place.

The army stopped right before them. Their leader faced Lin Chung, before firing a column of fire, one which Lin Chung easily blocked, before vanishing and appearing behind the leader, knocking him out. Immediately, both sides let out a war cry, and charged. Hephaestus watched his son with pride as he attacked all of the water users, who were using long tendrils of water.

The heat kept on evaporating them, but they appeared again as quickly as they had gone. To be honest, Hephaestus had now noticed a sort of pattern. The other gods or demigods would attack, but the clones would only defend their weak spots, or defend the army when they were caught unnoticed.

Lin Chung blocked a blow for him, and Hephaestus nodded at him, before he charged back into battle, swiping the tendrils of water again, his son right behind him as Leo immediately tried to burn the water elementist. The water elementist put up a shield that was promptly evaporated by Lin Chung, who was on their right, defending another portion of the army.

The blast his the water elementist, and he was out for the count, before they turned to the other 5. Sounds like fun. Hephaestus smiled grimly, before following his son's lead, all the while being protected by the clone fire elementist.

Percy looked around, causing the ground to rumble at times. Though he was the son of the Earthshaker (Keyword: Shaker only), he didn't know how to control the earth like they did. Even Nico and Ingr seemed at a lost.

Thankfully, however, they had Yong on their side, who instantly fought their battles, while Percy and Nico tried to shake the ground whenever they could, giving Yong an upper advantage. He propelled himself high until he tackled one of the air elementist who was struggling against Jiao. The air elementist fell to the ground with a thud, before the earth slammed his face onto the ground.

* * *

Jiao frowned, watching Jason and Zeus. They were taking on an earth elementist, no small feat, while he was currently struggling against another air elementist. He smirked, thanking his brother silently as Yong suddenly came out of nowhere, and immediately tackled the air elementist to the ground.

He turned to the air elementist, before he flicked his hand, drawing the elementist's attention to him. The earth elementist growled, throwing all she had at him, but he dodged them easily, before sending a strong gust of wind to her. She blocked the air with a earthen shield, and lowered it, only to have a fist punch her in the face, knocking her out.

Jiao watched the inexperienced earth elementist. She wasn't experienced, that was clear. He had fought Yong a lot of times before, yet the older clone always managed to get the upper hand.

* * *

Hazel forced metal after metal out of the ground, the unlucky enemy that she was fighting trying to electrocute it, only for Zhi to unexpectedly thrust the metal to the lightning elementist as the metal crackled.

The elementist was out for the count. Hazel turned, seeing her father throw metal after metal to the lightning elementist, all around him, but the lightning elementist seemed to know exactly where the metals were, until a lucky shot earned her father enough time to gather the shadows around him and try to squeeze him to death.

Zhi appeared next the lightning elementist, knocking him out easily. He turned around instantly ducking as a bolt of lightning missed him by several inches. He gasped as that happened, before going back into battle mode and kicking the legs out from underneath the attacking elementist. Hawk, in the corner, was faring better than most of them, possibly because of the fact that he somehow knew exactly what to do and when, while she and the others were standing around like idiots.

* * *

A large clunk of metal flew past Thalia's face as she barely dodged, her instincts, sharpened with the years begin around the hunters being the only thing that was currently keeping her alive. She sighed in relief as a bolt knocked the metal elementist unconscious. Turning to Ke, she sent him a relieved nod, and he smirked, before knocking another floating piece of metal out.

He turned around, before charging at the metal elementist. The metal beneath him began to surround him, growing into an impenetrable cocoon cased around him. He struggled, seeing the flaw. The only way he could get out of this was using lightning. And he couldn't. Metal was a conductor of electricity.

He groaned to himself, before he suddenly felt the earth ripping the metals out. He sent Yong a relieved nod in return, before turning to the alarmed metal elementist, who had been knocked out by Leo and his flaming hammer.

* * *

Shen smirked as he whipped away a fire elementist. Because of the first leader who had been kindly knocked out by Lin Chung, the fire elementists were only down to three. He whipped away another one, before summoning a shield of water for the demigods, protecting them from the heat of a fire attack.

He saw Hestia's eyes glow red, and the fire died down. He wondered where Lin Chung was, since his main objective was to protect the campers (He had seemed particularly grumpy about that when they communicated telepathically), before he stopped. Lin Chung was already struggling as the air elementists tried to attack from above, only to be blasted away.

The fire itself was currently fighting another one. A watery whip had come up, forcing Lin Chung to block, before Lin Chung was slammed into a cabin. Oh, the irony. Shen smirked, seeing Lin Chung grimace as he stood up. Always the cabins, isn't it, Lin Chung?

Shut up.

You know it's true. Jiao added to their conversations.

Zhi interrupted. I'm sorry, but we are currently trying to fight! Get your tea and chit chat later! Shen frowned at Zhi.

Bossy boots.

Oi! You-

Shen smiled cheekily, before severing the connection and whatever smart comment that Zhi was about to use. He turned, before blocking a strike and attacking an earth elementist, before knocking him out easily.


	33. Book 3: Shield

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**AN: And forgot to mention, thanks to .27503 and Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Lin Chung blocked another blow, gritting his teeth. Why did he have to be put on guard duty? It was hard enough, with his brothers not helping, or doing their jobs (He heard several insults directed to him), but, still.

The demigods had hated him from the day that Twin Masters just had to reveal himself. He groaned, before being slammed into a cabin yet again, the shield for the campers not wavering at all. Great.

Seriously? That's the second time. Or have you managed to do it more times?

Can you do something more constructive than crash into cabins?

Shut up. I am. You guys are dawdling. Hurry up.

Then what are you doing? Lin Chung didn't answer, tempted to say something that he knew his older brother would not appreciate, but forced himself to severe the connection, before standing up once more, and burning a fire elementist.

He felt relief as the enemy suddenly retreated. He turned around, before his eyes widened, and he raced to Zhi, who turned around, surprised. "Get metal, any sort!"

"Why?" Zhi asked, still not understanding, before Lin Chung pointed up. Zhi's eyes widened as well. "Oh, crud." There was a missile, made of all 6 elements, firing towards them. The campers had slowly unbounded there shields, before Yong, who had also noticed the missile, stopped them.

"Don't! Get back in position!" The campers froze, not sure what to do, until he spoke again. "NOW!" The campers immediately locked shields again, before Zhi managed to get out some metals from the ground, which Lin Chung promptly heated up. Hephaestus watched in fascination as the metals combined, being melded together, which soon elongated and widened into a shield.

Jiao clenched his fists in the missile's direction, trying to soften the impact, if only slightly, while Shen quickly tried to put out the fire that was surrounding the missile, most likely the most destructive advantage that the missile had. The shield was still in the process of being made, now covering three quarters of the campers, but it was growing. Too slowly, however.

Yong was currently trying to create a barrier for all of the cabins and places around the camp using the earth from under him. The gods and counsellors could only watch the missile in both awe and fear, until Ke tackled them and sent them behind the shields. "Lin Chung!"

Said clone turned to him, still tying to forge the shield. "We can't buy you more time!"

"I need more time!"

"How long?" Jiao looked anxiously at him, still trying to control the missile. It was moving too quickly to change it's direction, and the only other option was slowing it down.

"18 seconds?" The shield was desperately forming quicker, though it was still slow, considering how many campers were still holding their shields tightly, not willing to let go after some of the counsellors who had seen them informed them of the missile that most of the brothers were trying to stop.

"How about 15?"

Lin Chung shook his head, the shield still growing. "No! At least 18 seconds!"

"Seriously?"

Shen interrupted, helping his younger brother. "C'mon. Have you seen how many campers there are?" Jiao shrugged, before Lin Chung shifted his left hand to face the missile, the hand glowing purple as the aura surrounded the missile, trying to slow it down. Twin Masters had to have been controlling it for it to go strong for so long.

The shield started evolving faster as the youngest son of Lëi as he started to help the harmonic energy user. Suddenly, the missile seemed to have new life, and charged straight forward. Zhi immediately forced the shield to stay up as the fire disappeared from it, while Lin Chung and Hawk created a sort of harmonic energy shield, something which probably saved the campers' lives.

Lin Chung groaned, standing up as he nearly collapsed on his knees again, before Shen supported him up. "You alright?"

"Overused it. Know the result now." Jiao watched him, amusement evident in his features as the campers around them slowly returned back to their cabins, not saying a single word.

"You look half dead."

* * *

"Forget it!" Shen crossed his arms, turning away from Artemis. "I'm not helping them." Yong Gan sighed, but didn't try and do anything to discourage him. Hawk sighed, but shook his head as everyone turned to him. They then turned to Lin Chung, who also shook his head.

Artemis growled. "Train my hunters!"

"No. I'll train the campers, if the gods want me to, but I'm not training the hunters." He looked at the hunters, seeming to consider something, before speaking. "Maybe Thalia."

"Why not?" A hunter that Hawk recognised as Phoebe growled. He rolled his eyes.

"After you tried to kill him and sent lots of wild beasts to hunt him, I don't think he's so eager to help you."

Yong Gan frowned. "Revenge doesn't get you everywhere."

Artemis growled, drawing her bow and notching an arrow, before Shen fired an arrow from a previously empty bow. The arrow shot itself into her arm, and she dropped her bow, Apollo moving to help her out, before he found himself stopped by Lin Chung.

The youngest clone frowned at the sun god. "Don't, Apollo. My brothers and I have no argument with you. But join this, and we will."

Apollo hesitated, before nodding and stepping back, his brow creased with worry. The hunters ran to help their mistress, before being flung to the ground (which was thankfully soft…a bit), and unable to move.

Apollo bit his lip, but still didn't move, even as Shen leaned down to the moon goddess. "Listen. I don't do things I don't want to do. Beat down your hunters' ego and I'll give it some thought."


	34. Book 3: The Minor Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 7:  
Some demigods snuck past the harpies, who were patrolling the camp, before hiding behind a cabin as someone passed them. They heaved a sigh of relief, tightening their grips on their weapons, before they looked at a tree that was conveniently planted next to the Big House.

The leader of this demigod group nodded, before strapping his spear to his back, and leaping up, climbing the tree expertly, looking in, seeing the beds of the 6 clones. All of them was occupied, and he smirked, slowly creaking the window open.

Two other demigods joined him in peering through the window, before they took a hold of their weapons, ready to kill them. However, at the last moment, the third demigod noticed one bed empty. Her eyes widened, before she shook her friends, who ignored her, and prepared to strike, before they suddenly found themselves tied up.

They looked down, seeing the other four demigods also tied up by Lin Chung. The female demigod turned around, finally noticing a figure perched on the branch just above them, leaping down to join his brother, grabbing the three tied up demigods.

"So…what are you doing here?"

* * *

Zeus glared at the cowering group of demigods, their godly parent, minor gods, standing to the side. Two belonged to Morpheus, three belonged to Nemesis, one to Janus, and one to Iris. "What are you doing, betraying the gods?"

The leader, the son of Nemesis - Jake, scowled. "At camp, no one respects us. They treat us like dirt!"

Out of the corner of their eyes, most of the Olympians noticed Hawk frown at this information. "They do?"

Jake nodded, defiant. "They call us pathetic! The children of the Olympians avoid us!"

"And why would they do that?" The Olympians turned to Hawk, whose voice was sharp. They shifted uncomfortably.

"Most tease us about the minor gods not having proper positions! Especially about Ethan Nakamura!"

Hawk tilted his head. "Ethan Nakamura? The one who got the minor gods cabins and thrones?" Jake nodded firmly. Hawk frowned, turning to the Olympians, demanding an explanation. Hestia, nearby, frowned.

"I have heard some rumours, but I was hoping they were false."

Zeus frowned. "It does not matter! They are guilty, and their punishment…is death!" The minor gods sprang forth, trying desperately to protect their children, but all was in vain, before they were led away by cyclops, who, to their credit, looked slightly apologetic.

"Council dismissed!"

Each Olympian disappeared, leaving only Hawk behind with the minor gods. Hawk turned, ready to go as well, before the minor gods stopped him. "Please!" He turned back.

"What?"

"Please! I know that our children have done wrong, but please! Save them!" Nemesis pleaded him. Hawk frowned.

"And why should I?" He knew himself that he was not so heartless, but they didn't.

Janus' faces fell. "They are simply misguided. Bring them to us, and we will deal out proper punishment to them instead of death."

"What would you give me if I do?"

"We will forever be in your debt." Morpheus stated quickly, desperate. Hawk sighed.

"Very well. But I need to talk with the brothers, if you don't mind." They nodded, before Nemesis spoke again.

"Hawk." He turned to her. "Can you try and stop the rumours? The bad things at camp about our children." To her surprise, there was a glint in his eye.

"No problem." He turned to Hestia. "You won't tell them about this, would you?"

Hestia fixed her eyes on them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"He owes us big time." Ke muttered under his breath, before being violently shushed by his brothers. He grumbled but kept silent, before looking outside of the prison where the seven demigods were kept. Hawk was currently distracting the guards, talking to them, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

He turned to his brothers, and they nodded, each taking an individual cell. So far, there were only six in sight, and so, they silently made a way through the metal wall, courtesy of Zhi, and entered softly, before snatching up the six demigods, ignoring their struggling and gagging them.

Lin Chung then handed his to Shen, the closest to him, and then took off, going to find the last one, Jake, son of Nemesis.

He wandered around, quietly passing any nymphs or other minor gods, before reaching a locked room. He growled at the door, before gently pressing a hand to the door, searching for a weak spot. After much searching, he finally found it in the smallest of cracks near the bottom of the door.

Setting his hand aflame, he slowly set the bottom on fire, letting it melt, before trying to the door, it opening more than willingly for him. he walked inside, seeing Jake bound up and gagged.

Well, looks like his job was done for him.

He grabbed the demigod, before running out, looking around, and disappearing. He appeared in Nemesis' temple, where the others were, the two other children of Nemesis looking pale for their brother, their faces shining with relief as Lin Chung appeared, dropping their brother.

Nemesis gently released him, sighing in relief. Except for a small cut on his arm, he was mostly unharmed. She smiled at the six brothers and Hawk. "Thank you."

The demigods grudgingly nodded.

Janus nodded. "We will be forever in your debt." Lin Chung sighed.

"Just make sure that they keep out of trouble, and are rightly punished."

"You don't have to worry about that." Janus said. "After today, this never happened." They nodded, before the group disappeared, leaving the minor gods and demigods in Nemesis' temple.


	35. Book 3: Mark of Twin Masters

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Percy smiled as he walked to the archery range, already seeing Shen there. It didn't take an expert to find out which brother Shen was, based on his archery skills. His sword skills were passable, though his archery far excelled even the hunters.

He walked to the beach, sighing as he sat down on the soft sand, letting the waves roll over his feet. He was soon joined by Shen, who turned to him. "So, how's everything going for you?"

"Besides preparing for another war? Just peachy." Shen laughed.

"I guess you can say that again."

"How is it?" Percy turned to the archer, who frowned.

"What?"

"Suddenly adapting to a modern life from your past one?"

Shen grinned. "Well, it's been strange, but you get used to it. And with Lin Chung, it makes it easier."

"I still wonder how he manages to change with the times. I mean, 3000 years? I thought that is still when the Greeks ruled. The world changed a lot from then."

"Maybe it is because he has witnessed the change. It makes it easier to change then."

"Then what about your brothers?"

Shen frowned. "Well, it has been complicated sometimes, not understanding things, but it's been getting better. Besides, wartime is sort of our element. We're more comfortable here is because you're not using modern technology, like back then. Just us."

"But you seem most comfortable with the change." Percy noted. Shen laughed.

"Yes. Do you know my element?"

"Water."

"Exactly." Jian nodded. "Water moves constantly, from the ocean, to a sea, maybe a lake, but it is always moving. It never stays in one place for once, and can be a liquid, a solid, and a gas." Percy tilted his head, not understanding it quite yet.

"Water changes shape, and usually goes along with what happens. As Ke once pointed out, I tend to fit in with places faster than them because water can change, and adapts easily. Part of my personality."

"What about the others?"

Shen laughed. "Well, Yong, he's firm, solid, with the element of earth, a powerful element, like his fighting skills…and can be extremely stubborn when he wants to. Zhi is smart, sharp, and has metal, something different, since there are many kinds. Kind of complicated, but back then, metal was considered only for the rich, and those who are smart enough to earn it. Zhi has clearly earned it.

"Ke, with his speed, fits with lightning, moving fast. Jiao is sly, and sharp, much like Hermes and his children, with the element of air, here one minute, and there the next. It fits his free spirit. That, mixed with lightning, is strong. Lin Chung has fire, and the fire sort of represents his magic. Powerful, but still very vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?"

"Vulnerable, since water puts out fire. He is unpredictable, much like fire, but is determined to keep on going. I guess that is why he works well with me. We're different, but it works."

"Because you are opposites? When one of you are vulnerable to something, the other won't be." Shen nodded thoughtfully.

"I never thought about it that way, but it is good, I suppose." He looked up suddenly, frowning. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Percy asked, curious. There was no noise. "There's nothing."

"Exactly." Shen got up, dusted himself off, and immediately headed straight for the Amphitheatre, Percy following close behind.

* * *

Yong pushed his way to the front, seeing the three children cowering in the corner, with Lin Chung blocking any way out, his staff out, ready to strike.  
"What's going on?"

"They," Lin Chung snarled, pointing to the demigods, "Are traitors!" Anything human had gone out of his voice, and he growled at the demigods. Shen recognised this before.

"Lin Chung, calm down." Yong said sternly, standing firm. Lin Chung growled at him.

"They're traitors!" He growled, lunging at them. Ke and Jiao lunged out as well, pulling him back, before Yong growled.

"Lin Chung, calm down!" He shouted, to which Lin Chung suddenly fell silent. Ke and Jiao pulled him away, while Yong turned to glare at the three demigods. "What's going on?"

"What I would like to know as well." Chiron and Lupa came forward, both glaring.

Lin Chung marched forward, grabbed them, and pulled Rick's sleeve up, revealing a mark. Hawk was snarling. "The mark of Twin Masters." Chiron and Lupa snarled, even as the gods appeared.

The youngest clone growled, Hawk also looking disapproving. "How do you explain this?"


	36. Book 3: Don't Tell Anyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 9:  
"By order of the gods, you are banished!" Zeus proclaimed, before Zhi turned to him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Have you lost it?!" They turned to him. "Letting them go would only mean that they would tell Twin Masters!" He frowned, looking at the three. "Let me." He knelt in front of them, with them having been tied up.

"What do you know about Twin Masters?" They shook their heads stubbornly.

Rick growled, but Zhi simply looked at them. "If you don't tell me, you'll walk out of here disfigured." Rick shook his head stubbornly, before Zhi looked at him. "Tell me." There was now an insistence in it that they couldn't refuse.

Rick looked into Zhi's eyes, an immediately broke down sobbing, shaking himself as a gleam of insanity appeared. "I'll tell! I'll tell!"

"Good."

"There is going to be an attack soon. By the sea." Poseidon turned to the sea, a ship in sight. Closing his eyes, he started focusing on stopping the ship, though the ship was well protected. Percy soon joined him, their faces scrunched in concentration as they worked.

But nothing would let them sink, no matter how hard they hit, how hard they tried.

Until Shen joined them, holding the ship in place, allowing the two to destroy the ship. However, as wave after wave came to the beach of Camp, skeleton soldiers poured out. Shen took out his bow, firing several arrows. They lit on fire, before destroying the first few skeletons.

Chiron turned around. "Campers! Prepare!" The camper scurried around, hastening to draw their weapons, and put on their armour, but the gods soon disappeared, unable to interfere. Hawk remained, drawing out his ivory bow.

He turned to the six brothers, who nodded, and charged with him.

The battle was endless. The skeletons poured out from every inch of the water, and Percy sensed that it wouldn't end soon. He turned to Hawk, wondering why he didn't jut blast them already, until he saw the reason.

Most of the skeletons were also dropping from the sky, and he, Jiao and Ke were killing them as they fell from above, while the campers dealt with the ones on the beach. Suddenly, a large wave of fire disintegrated the skeletons, giving them an advantage. Percy found himself beside Zhi, who looked at him urgently.

"Percy! They come out of the water. Pull the water back, and they'll come in slower." Percy nodded, before he focused on trying to tug the water away from the beach, feeling his father helping.

The water started thinning, thanks to Shen, but it was still too slow, until another wave of fire disintegrated the soldiers and evaporated the water, which Percy forced to condense as soldiers came out of it.

The water dropped into the sea, and those above either died falling down, or were struck by lightning. Percy nearly laughed. This was working.

As they continued driving the soldiers back, he looked up. They were winning.

The soldiers suddenly rushed back, all disappearing into a portal right able the water, though the water was unable to reach it. Jian turned around suddenly. "Lin!"

Said person had a dagger straight through his chest, near his heart, even as he dropped to the ground. Hawk bent over him, before looking up. "Wong!"

Wong Tai Sin appeared, looking worried, and disappeared with Lin Chung, reappearing with him inside his temple. He laid him down, before using his magic to pull the dagger out.

He examined the wound, before starting to work on it.

* * *

Percy frowned, looking at Hawk. "He'll be fine, won't he?"

Hawk nodded, turning around as Eagle joined them. "Yes. For our sake, I hope so."

* * *

"You knew?!" Wong Tai Sin demanded. "And you didn't do anything about it?"

"If I did, it would be letting them panic."

"How long?"

"Several months. At first, I thought it was nothing. But it didn't happen this fast."

"Twin Masters must've known and had the skeleton purposely stab a poisoned dagger into you to fasten the process." Lin Chung sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked better for the worse, before sighing.

"It'll be fine. But for now, don't tell anyone."

"Lin Chung-"

"Please." Lin Chung looked at him. "Don't tell anyone." Wong Tai Sin sighed.

"Fine. But try and slow it, or Hawk's going to kill me."


	37. Book 3: Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 10:  
Rachel tossed and twisted, sweat beading down on her forehead, before she snapped awake in her cave, gasping for breath as she ran to the table there and grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, before scribbling something down.

_Made by one, perfected by one, _  
_But chosen to release Lëi's son,_  
_Into the wound, the poison seeps, _  
_And in the end, his life shall weep. _

She frowned, turning around to walk out of the cave, wanting to talk to Percy, but something stopped her. Should she talk? She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She wasn't afraid to speak!

Rachel approached the entrance of the cave, but hesitated to do so. She frowned, before finally relenting. Leaving the sheet of paper on the desk, she sat down on her bed, before falling asleep once again.

* * *

Lin Chung sighed, looking down at his hands, which were surrounded by the flickering purple aura, before he concentrated, and the flickering light became steady.

He could feel the poison starting to work effect on him. His magic was weaker, he knew that. He also found out, in the morning, that trying to use his elemental was going to burn a bit at him.

He growled as he set his hand on fire, only to quickly extinguish it as he felt something inside of him burring away.

Bitterly, he scowled, before throwing a rock in the sea, watching it bounce before sighing. And he was dying. Wonderful.

The harmonic energy-user knew that Wong Tai Sin hadn't revealed anything yet, but he was on the verge of doing so under Hawk's constant pestering. He wasn't surprised. Hawk could usually get his way if he tried hard enough.

But he wasn't going to tell his brothers, who still remained oblivious. He looked out at the sun, which was just coming out from the horizon. Suddenly, a loud hunting horn caught his ear, and he snapped his head around, hearing Jian run down to him.

"Twin Masters!"

Without another word, Lin Chung stood and joined his brother, taking out his bamboo staff. The camp was already in defence-mode, while the four other brothers were attacking the elementals already.

He charged into battle, noticing Leo, Hazel, Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico join the four brother, using their own powers to try and throw the enemy off. Lin Chug sighed, lighting his hands on fire, clutching tightly to the bamboo staff; the staff didn't burn.

He ran forward, joining them, before engaging a water elemental in battle, quickly disposing of him, before attacking an earth elemental.

* * *

Twin Masters smirked, seeing Lin Chung, the one that was originally suppose to host him, slowly get eaten away by his own magic. Wonderful. Soon enough, he would die, and Twin Masters would be less of one enemy.

He noticed Hawk flying into the battle, easily pushing the enemy back, giving the barely woken campers some time to regain confidence and their weapons, before charging into battle again.

He could sense that Lin Chung was already aware of this fact, and longed to see the harmonic-energy user give up or die.

But he did neither. Instead, he continued fighting, a sort of gleam in his eye that always appeared in battle never dying. His staff was now gone, possibly from losing it to another enemy, but he had snatched up a dagger, and was currently using it here and there to try and knock the elementals out instead of kill them.

Twin Masters noticed the rabbit, Jumpy, was it? join Lin Chung in battle, throwing grenades around him. He chuckled. Adorable, but not effective enough.

He noticed some of the other annoying members of First and Second Squad holding off well.

Scowling, he flicked his hand, and some of the campers and members of Big Green got knocked off their feet, though landing safely due to Jiao's interference. They landed safely, before charging up again.

He scowled again as he noticed the elementals fading.

Because of him cloning them, they wore out easily, especially because of the large numbers. Ke laughed as a strong wind blasted past them, instantly sending the elementals back too far.

Twin Masters flicked his hand again, letting the elementals retreat.

So…the youngest clone was dying? Good.


	38. Book 3: Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Lin Chung growled as he looked at his flickering magic. His brothers would have noticed by now. And they did.

They had been pestering him with questions, which forced himself to distance himself away from them, ignoring every one of their efforts to try and talk to him. Lin Chung had refrained himself from using magic that was unnecessary.

He noticed Shen somewhere away, looking at him with a curious expression but not saying anything.

Eventually, the archer approached his younger brother, but Lin Chung only frowned. "I'm not saying anything."

"No. Do you want to go and shoot some arrows?"

Lin Chung nodded slowly, though his guard was still up. Eventually it was clear to him that his brothers were slowly giving up from the way that they had stopped asking him any questions, instead treating everyone normally.

But when he noticed them asking him if he wanted to train with his elementals, he knew he was in big trouble.

His fire elemental, being so destructive, was bound to burn his soul the more he used it. He would be facing the same situation if he had any other elemental, he knew it.

If he had water, it would drown his soul, if he had earth, it would crush it; if he had air, it would vaporise it, and lightning would only kill him. Metal would also crush his soul in due time, burying it under it's riches.

He frowned, suddenly remembering a meeting with the gods, and tried to use it as a distraction. "Wasn't there a meeting with the gods in about 10 minutes?" He asked, causing the brothers to look at one another and vanish, getting to the throne room in their different ways.

They reached the room just in time as the Japanese gods flashed in, Amaterasu flashing them a quick smile before taking her seat. The Chinese gods followed, Lëi leading them.

Hawk leaned against the wall, not taking a seat.

"So what do you think Twin Masters is planning?" Athena started the meeting. Hawk frowned.

"Well, the first thing to do is to try and get rid of our most powerful."

"Then wouldn't he go for you?"

"No." Hawk shook his head. "If he wanted me, he would have easily just gone to the Hidden Kingdom and search for me."

"Then what could he want? More importantly, who?"

Eagle and Hawk then looked at each other, immediately realising who Twin Masters was after. They turned to the brothers, Lin Chung and Zhi looking like they already had realised it. "Them."

"Why them?" Athena demanded, her eyes narrowed. Having mere mortals being called the 'most powerful' on their side didn't suit her.

"Simple. They were bred to be clones to host Twin Masters. Which means he must've trained them well, resulting in them knowing how he works, if he taught them. And they are some of our best fighters." Hawk nodded.

"But how can they reach them? That would be suicide, wading through our defence." Yuki-Onna pointed out, frowning slightly.

The six brothers looked up at the same moment. "The ardenys."

"The what?" Mighty Ray asked, confused.

Lin Chung licked his dry lips. "The ardenys. Those are the things Twin Masters connected our lives to, so that he can easily hide us and take us out. Before he panicked and let us kill one another, it was a backup plan should things fail. He would hide us in the ardenys, before he called us out, one at a time, so that he would still have powerful hosts. So using the ardenys, he could kill us or put us to hibernation."

"So what now?" Ares demanded, looking like he could care less. The six exchanged a look, before all vanishing.

They reappeared not too soon after, each frowning. Yong spoke first. "Our ardenys are safe, but he knows where it is."

"How do you know?" Erlang Shen asked, curious.

Zhi spoke. "Because they were clearly recovered before being put back again."

"But mine wasn't." Lin Chung said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shen asked his younger brother. "You mean they didn't find it?" Lin Chung nodded.

"It was left almost exactly like I had left it."

"Then we need to try and keep our ardenys away from Twin Masters." Yong concluded.

Ke tilted his head. "Well, if Lin Chung's ardenys remained untouched, it could help us. We merge it with his, letting him guard ours, without telling us, so Twin Masters won't be able to find it. It would work." Lin Chung instantly shook his head.

"No. What if I fall? Then you wouldn't even know where your ardenys are, and if Twin Masters finds it before you do…" He trailed off, only Wong Tai Sin noticing the real reason. Jiao shook his head.

"You're the strongest of us. Keep it safe." Lin Chung hesitated, before nodding. Rachel, who was in attendance for the meeting, suddenly looked up, her head tilted, eyes green, smoke pouring out from her mouth as she spoke in a raspy voice.

"_They shall go east to find one wrongly accused, _  
_But their conclusion will be one that they choose._  
_The reincarnated, the six similar, _  
_The king, the leader, and the one with laughter_."

The room fell silent, before Kichijōten spoke. "Now, we know what to do."

"So the reincarnated is Hawk. The six similar are them. But who is the king?" Apollo asked, after Rachel had been taken care of.

"Do you think it means father? Or Lëi?" Artemis questioned, but Hawk shook his head.

"I thought gods weren't involved with prophecies."

"What about you?"

"With everything I'm allowed to do, I can be considered as only immortal instead of a god."

Lin Chung was the one who looked up, his eyes dawning with realisation. "'The king'. That could mean Jumpy or Golden-Eye Husky." At the questioning stares he received, he sighed. "Back at home, Jumpy is the rabbit king, and Golden-Eye Husky is the liger king, remember?"

"But it says 'king'. Singular. Which one goes?"

"Jumpy." Hawk answered automatically. No further discussion was needed. "The leader?"

"Percy?" Zhi suggested. "He is the leader of Camp Olympus." Percy nodded. "Then who is the 'one with laughter'?"

Lin Chung frowned. "That should be obvious. It is either Daikoku or Hotei."

"It should be Hotei." Both Hotei and Daikoku tilted their heads at Hawk. "Daikoku, you are only known for your wide 'smile'. Hotei is known as the 'laughing' Buddha. It says laughter."

"But I thought gods weren't allowed in prophecies." Apollo noted, but Hawk frowned.

"We don't have much time for this. We let them go, see what happens. This is the closest shot we have."

Hotei and Daikoku nodded, both silently agreeing, before they turned to Lëi. "So, it is settled. Hawk, Yong, Zhi, Shen, Ke, Jiao, Lin Chung, Jumpy, Percy and Hotei are going to be part of the prophecy."


	39. Book 3: Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to AnayristheDragon25 ****for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 12:  
The group soon found themselves in a place, which Hawk breathed out. "The Land of the Dead." He turned to them. "So we continue?" Shen shook his head, suddenly realising something.

"Guys? Where's Lin Chung?"

The others looked around, their eyes wide, but there was no sign of him.

* * *

Lin Chung backed away from the figure in front of him. The figure was tall, bony and pale. His dark eyes gleamed in the dark, while his hair, choppy, was startling with the mix of red and black.

"Rin!"

The original smiled sadly. "Lin Chung."

"What do you want?" He demanded, already reaching for his staff. But Rin stopped him.

"Don't." He turned around. "Walk with me." It wasn't a request. It was somewhere near a demand. Lin Chung cautiously followed him, his eyes narrowed. Rin ignored the look. "You hate me, don't you?"

Lin Chung nodded, frowning. "Everyone does. You joined Twin Masters."

"Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily? You killed millions."

"Something I now regret."

"Then why did you do it? You were Twin Masters' loyal pet." Rin scowled.

"No, I was not. I was under his control."

"You killed people even before you joined him!" Rin paused.

"And that is where the mixup happened."

"What mixup?"

"You know the tale of my sister?"

"You killed her." Rin didn't even bother to deny it. He nodded.

"Yes. Because she was the one working for Twin Masters. Twin Masters turned everything around so that it seemed like I was the bad guy. It was my sister that awoke him. It was she who pretended to be held hostage by him so that I would have to kill. It was she who pretended to be me. When I finally regained my senses, he tried to control me.

"It failed, of course. Only temporarily would I be under his control, and he would use those moments to send me to attack people. Other times, when he wanted his dirty work to be done, he would send my sister."

"So she was the one who framed you for everything?"

Rin nodded. "A very carefully laid out plan. For the first few years since I turned five, he had her 'held hostage', and I would kill, until they grew careless when I reached around the age of 12. That was when I found out. I was furious, and attacked them. They escaped, though wounded, with my sister begging me to not harm them.

"I did not know why I didn't do so, since they are the ones who deserve to die. Then, as I continued growing, my sister manipulated me into pledging alliance to Twin Masters publicly. I managed to reveal her to the people, who instantly were revolted, though they thought that I was still evil. My 'sweet innocent' sister died painfully and slowly. By then, my mind was already corrupted with the evils I had witnessed. Twin Masters slowly managed to make me want to turn, but I tried to refuse. Do you know how I died?"

"Aiden hunted you down." The answer was simple.

Rin shook his head. "That was another one of the 'official' stories. Aiden agreed with me, and we both went to try and face Twin Masters. Knowing that he would get in trouble for helping me, he was forced to lie."

"About killing you." Lin Chung guessed correctly, though he frowned. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, listen carefully. In my story, what is Twin Masters' most powerful weapon?"

"Deception. He deceived your sister, who deceived you, and you were fallen prey to Twin Masters."

Rin looked at Lin Chung carefully. "Do not trust those too much. Twin Masters will find a way to turn them on you."

"They won't." Lin Chung said, his eyes narrowed at Rin's words.

Rin sighed, before speaking. "Then be careful. And one thing. Try not to let those who deceive you get to you. They may only be acting because of Twin Masters. His power of deception is very powerful."

Suddenly, from their right, they heard someone calling Lin Chung. Lin Chung turned. "Hawk."

"Go." Rin instructed. "And do not turn back."


	40. Book 3: End of Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

* * *

**AN: Wow...near the end of the story, just the short short epilogue left.**

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Percy grabbed Riptide tightly, growling as he turned to Tarturus, the fearsome deity also holding a sword, smirking evilly. He charged, faintly aware of the others. It wasn't until Zhi Neng came to help him did he notice the other enemies in the room. Zhi Neng worked swiftly to go over and help them, while Twin Masters gloated.

Suddenly, it seemed like time had stopped. Everyone turned to Twin Masters, who was clutching something in his hand. Somethings that made the six uncomfortable, Yong freezing. "The ardenys." He whispered.

Twin Masters smirked. "You think I was going to let you run away with your own?" Here, at this, Lin Chung smirked, before lunging at Twin Masters, who dodged, while Lin Chung smashed his staff straight through his own ardenys. Shen let out a strangled shout, but Lin Chung didn't react.

Nothing happened.

Twin Masters turned to him in outrage, while Lin Chung only glared at him. "You think that I would be stupid enough to let _you_ have _my_ ardenys?" The formidable foe was now gasping in terror, before he regained confidence, and a figure appeared next to him, a woman in her early 20s.

"Khaos." Zhi breathed out, but Percy only tilted his head.

"Chaos? As in the creator?"

The woman laughed. "Not that old fool, Perseus." He shivered- the lady's voice rubbed him in the wrong way. "I am Khaos, the one who rules all."

"Not all." Shen growled, his bow gripped in his hand. Khaos laughed again, before she cracked her neck from side to side.

"Now, let's end this."

* * *

As he swung his blade to block off a heavy attack, Percy noticed Ke and Hua engaging Khaos in combat, while Gaea was being dealt with by Shen. Yong, Zhi and Hotei were kept occupied by Tarturus, who seemed to be more powerful that he had expected. He growled to himself. If only they had _more_ help!

Lin Chung and Hawk were fighting Twin Masters, who had somehow created a clone of himself. He noticed faintly how tired Lin Chung looked, and at how little he was using his harmonic-energy, instead depending more on his fighting skills.

The battle seemed to last ages. Clanging was still ringing in Percy's ears as he helped Ke and Hua finish Khaos, while Shen was already pounding Gaea into a pulp. Tarturus was looking desperate as he faced against the three powerful foes, while Twin Masters was weakening, with his clone, from the combined efforts of Hawk and Lin Chung. Harmonic energy, bursts of water, and rumbling of earth were common.

His arms were sore from the powerful strikes he had received, and Anaklusmos clanged to the ground after finishing Khaos off, soon finding it's way back into his pocket. Tarturus and Gaea were soon down, with only Lin Chung and Hawk left.

Hawk was kept busy with the clone of Twin Masters, while Twin Masters himself was nearly killing Lin Chung, who was looking worse than he had started by. Percy frowned, wondering what was wrong, before Twin Masters soon had a sword pointed to Lin Chung's throat.

The harmonic-energy user immediately disappeared in flames, before large flames appeared at Twin Masters' feet, slowly burning him alive. He roared in pain, but it was no use.

However, even as he was finished, he pointed a hand at Lin Chung, and Lin Chung found himself in a pit of shadows that were desperately wrapping itself around his legs, slowly pulling him down. He struggled, unable to use his staff, which now lay shattered by one of the shadows. His magic was proving little to ineffective to them.

Some of his brothers raced to help him, Shen getting ahold of his arm, trying to pull him out, before the shadows started wrapping itself around Shen's arms. The shadows immediately burned as Hawk flicked his wrist, but it was proving ineffective, as the shadows were slowly starting to pull Lin Chung down.

Lin Chung suddenly shrugged his hand out of Shen's grip, ignoring his shout of his name, before vanishing into the shadows, nothing left of him.

* * *

Shen looked at the fire in dismay, the flames flickering low, revealing the campers' mood. It burned brightly for a second, before dropping low, coming up again, and repeating.

But all the campers' chatters were useless to his ears, sitting, frozen, on the bench, watching the fire, painfully reminded of Lin Chung.

The gods were also gathered, which led to Rachel announcing that she had had a prophecy, which she recited.

"_Made by one, perfected by one, _  
_But chosen to release Lëi's son,_  
_Into the wound, the poison seeps, _  
_And in the end, his life shall weep._"

The meaning slowly came to their minds, Shen realising what Twin Masters had done. Why Lin Chung had suddenly shrugged free of his grip. On that moment, in that tiny moment of hesitation, a flicker of doubt had crossed his mind, he had wondered if Lin Chung had been worth saving. If Lin Chung had heard their thoughts, maybe by Twin Masters' doing, he would not have wanted to stay.

The wound was the fact that Lin Chung had already been hurt, but was healing, before the poison, their thoughts, drew deeper into the wound.

Wong Tai Sin looked uncomfortable when Hawk had asked why Lin Chung was not using his magic as much, before revealing Lin Chung's dying condition. Shen had been ready to strangle the god's neck, but restrained himself, telling himself that he was at much to blame as the others.

He sighed, looking into the fire.

Humans always said that there was a time for mistakes, that you could learn from it.

But this time, he couldn't.


	41. Book 3: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**AN: So the end of the story and trilogy! Huge thanks to those who followed, favourited, and reviewed (AnayristheDragon25, guest and .7503)! And here's the epilogue!**

* * *

Epilogue:  
A spirit floated around, looking for something in particular, before he found the object hidden carefully in a desolated place. It swept down, the wind whistling in it's ears as it sped up, grabbing something.

The something glowed brightly in it's palm, and it smiled sadly, staring at the thing for a moment or two, before it covered his hands around it.

Slowly, the object started shimmering, glowing, and moving a bit. The spirit paid no attention, its eyes closed.

Finally, the object slowly, carefully, broke apart, each piece forming into a dagger. Very soon, 5 daggers lay on the floor. The spirit gently brushed its fingers against one, which responded with a red glow. Another one matched it, but shone blue.

It then picked up the daggers, and disappeared, flying somewhere else, the wind helping it go faster, until it reached another place, and pulled out a dagger. This dagger glowed golden in its hands.

The spirit sighed, before drifting up, the moon shining down on it.

It soon reached a place, it's last destination. The flames were burned down low, and it saw lots of people around the fire. The spirit took the five daggers, individually dropping them in five specific people's laps.

The five people looked up, looking at the daggers, before turning around wildly. Nothing. The spirit grabbed the last one, and flung it into the fire, where it started melting, the flames licking it up and growing higher with each passing second.

One of the five stood up, before he was roughly pushed back down by another, who hissed a name to him, though his eyes were sorrowful.

"Lin Chung."

The spirit didn't answer, nor did he try to, but he simply sat down, watching the flames burn his last resort.

The flames continued burning it, growing greater at every passing second, until the dagger was gone, and the fire died instantly. The girl sitting by the fire sighed sadly, poking into the flames.

The flames didn't rise again. The ashes were scattered now, and the wind called out to the broken spirit.

But, by then, the spirit was gone.**  
**


End file.
